


Stone Mind

by MeZaKi93



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Diplomacy vs. Fight, F/M, Family Issues, May get darker later, Slow Burn, Unknown Tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeZaKi93/pseuds/MeZaKi93
Summary: Decades after Caesar's war, Cornelius and his apes are living in peace. However, what they do not know is that other tribes of apes are out there as well - and some are not as peaceful as others. Whether their world crumbles from outside or from within, they must hold onto the things they still value to survive.Rating may go up with later chapters and more tags might be added. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while I should be doing everything else and continue my other stories, I gathered my courage to write and post my first Planet of the Apes story. I don't know what will come out of it, I do have the plans, but I have no idea how often I will update.
> 
> The most important note for the story is that it is set 25 years after War (and thus will have many OCs, but I kept the original characters, too, because I love them to death) and will run on different perspectives. One is that of the apes that will appear in the new game, The Last Frontier, I took one of the main characters, Bryn from there and since the game hasn't come out yet, I worked with what little I could gather from the wiki/the 6 minute video from the game. Bryn seemed sympathetic and I thought he and his tribe could fit the main theme of the story.
> 
> The other main perspective will be, of course, that of Cornelius, now an adult and king, and how he and his tribe deal with the changes around them and within his own big family. I may take longer at one part at a time, but I will try to balance it to the best of my abilities.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy my story and I hope I can give you further chapters soon.

 

When the chickadees began to sing and the small hedgehogs began to emerge did Bryn know that spring had truly come.

Though he had lived through numerous springs, nature's awakening never failed to fill him with deep wonder. Bryn wasn't old yet, but he was growing elderly - he had seen more than thirty springs and more than one generation grew up before his eyes, young apes to reap all the goods the mountains had to offer during the awakening season.

Bryn was proud of what they had achieved in the past decades since they separated from Caesar's leadership after Koba's war with the humans. He was but an adolescent back then, barely an adult, but he remembered those crazy times. His father took his mother and the three of them - when both Tola and Juno were still alive - and with some others they took refuge in the nearby mountains and never came in contact with their old tribe ever again.

Now they had their own tribe, their own home and their own lives and the tribe was thriving. They have migrated and spread through the years, always searching for new places to explore and new hunting areas. They fought with humans, fought for their survival and independence, and in the end, gained it. They didn't have to raid human settlements during the winters anymore and hadn't used their guns for years.

Their separation happened twenty-seven years ago and Bryn had been the Alpha of the tribe for twenty winters. Under his leadership, both their territory and their numbers were growing, though during the first years he was constantly challenged, mainly by the gorillas of which their tribe had many - they were the best adapted to life on the montane areas and thus the tribe raised quite a few silver-backs. Fortunately, there were just as many chimpanzees and orangutans who backed up Bryn and were happy to keep him as their Alpha.

The King of the Mountain emerged from his nest. His young mate, Ney was still asleep and Bryn didn't want to bother her. His son, himself an adult now, slept in a neighboring nest. Since they never stayed in one place for too long it was unnecessary to built permanent settlements. The first rays of the Sun just barely touched upon the land and Bryn knew the guards were already up, some of the scouts already out to search for food.

Bryn wanted to lead a small hunting group to look for mule deer. He remembered how much Tola loved those hunts. Their father often took part in hunts in their old home and since Tola was older, he was allowed to go with them much sooner than him. Bryn remembered how excited he was during his first hunt with the adults - then the humans came and everything went downhill from there.

It took years, yes, but eventually they found their way.

And right now, Bryn took peace in looking over the morning. The tribe was slowly waking up and he soon saw his son greet him from his nest before going down to the stream for a drink. Bryn watched him go when a hand sneaked over his arm. His mate, Ney yawned and rested her head on his shoulder like she used to almost every morning. She hummed, still bleary but smiled when she felt her king's lips brush her own.

Ney laughed softy in quiet little pants as Bryn pushed her back into the nest and hugged her, showering her in tender kisses from her neck down to her stomach. She had to fight the urge to wrap her legs around his waist and gently pushed him away.

"Not now, Bryn." she said out loud, but then resorted to signing, " _The hunt. The others must be waiting for you._ "

Hearing the disappointed whine from the Alpha caused her to laugh again.

"Later." his lips swept across her chest one last time, " _You won't escape from me._ "

" _Bring me some liver._ "

Bryn finally got up and took his spear in his hand before he descended from his tree. Many of the tribe greeted him as he made his way to the stream, only the nearby birdsong and a few of their own calls interrupted the morning's silence. It promised another calm spring day, one the Alpha was quite content to have.

And, like the calm before the storm, it came to an all too sudden and abrupt end.

Bryn was gathering the males for the hunting party when a cry from one of the gorillas thundered through the community, causing an outburst of panicked yelps from the apes. Bryn almost dropped his spear - that kind of vocalization was usually used for trespassing humans, some caught while wandering inside their territory, but they hadn't seen any humans for years. And they never encounter any other strangers.

Yet, it seemed the guards caught someone and Bryn needed to see who or what it was. His son and mate already started calming the others and Bryn trusted them to keep the apes under control while he investigated. The king quickly collected himself and ran to their territory's border to see what was going on.

Indeed, two gorillas were dragging a body across their shoulders and when they saw Bryn they put the stranger down on the ground. It was different from a chimpanzee - a bonobo, Bryn realized - and the king could see he was bleeding from multiple places - at first, he wondered if he was still alive until he saw him gasp as he was lowered onto the ground.

He had never seen him before. Which meant...

"Bryn..." one of the gorillas, a guard called Maximus called to him and started to sign, " _We found him near the scrubland. He doesn't know sign._ "

Bryn nodded, " _Call healers. Fast!_ "

Maximus ran to the community's direction while more gorillas gathered around the unknown bonobo. Bryn noticed Ney and his son, Dane were also there, but he turned to the other gorilla who brought the stranger in.

" _Did he fight you?_ "

" _No._ " the guard quickly signed back, " _We found him like this._ "

Bryn frowned. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, but he refused to show it. The Alpha took a step forward and knelt down beside the stranger. He was a young adult, must have been about the same age as Dane. He wore two necklaces with small antlers of white-tailed deer, the skin of a hare adorned his upper arm, a pelt - now torn and bloodied - was wrapped around his torso and his face was painted with white lines in unfamiliar formations. All the marks of a hunter.

The young male's body was full of bruises and wounds, his breathing was ragged and his green eyes looked pleadingly at Bryn. The elder chimpanzee felt his chest tighten and he made sure to talk with a gentle tone.

"Can you speak?" he spoke slowly, still more used to signing.

Everyone held their breath as the male gathered all his strength, "Yes."

"Who... are you?"

"My... name is... Minar..." the male panted, his voice broken, "from the... Lakeland."

Bryn had no idea where this "Lakeland" was, but it confirmed their suspicion that he was not of their tribe. However, before he could have asked, the bonobo, Minar spoke again.

"Are you... Caesar?" he asked and Bryn almost jumped in surprise.

 _Caesar_... how long had it been since he last heard that name...

"No." he answered, frowning, "I am Bryn. I am the Alpha of this tribe, King of the Mountain. I do not know... where Caesar is."

He had to stand up to make place for the healers, a chimpanzee and an orangutan who immediately started tending to the wounded hunter. Bryn, however, knew their efforts would be futile - the hunter Minar was dying. He exchanged a look with Ney, he could see his mate was just as shocked and worried as he was, but while she was allowed to show such emotions on her face, he was not.

"Who did this to you?" Bryn asked, already anxious to hear the answer.

Minar took a few deep, ragged breathes before he could reply, "O-Others... came... attacked... our tribe... we fought... but... had to... leave... home..."

"Others? Who are... others? Humans?"

"No..." Minar shook his head slowly, he coughed weakly, "Apes... strangers... do not... know them..." he closed his eyes, it seemed he was at the last of his strength, "Their... leader... ca-alled... the C-Co..."

With a last gasp, his body ceased its losing struggle and his eyes didn't open again. He was unmoving. Dead.

Bryn took a deep breath, his chest trembling with the force of his heartbeats.

"Urko!" he bellowed and the leader of the guards appeared immediately. The king put a hand on the gorilla's shoulder, as if to steady himself for a moment, before signing, " _There might be others. Search the area. Do not kill._ "

Urko nodded and called out to the other gorillas who soon followed him out of the tribe's territory - and who knows what else they might find out there where they had not yet explored. Bryn sometimes played with the thought, throughout the years, that there might be others besides them, but he never hoped to actually encounter a member of a totally unknown tribe. To meet one from their old tribe - if they didn't destroy each other with the humans - he was ready.

Or, at least, he thought he was. But now, they not only got to know there was another tribe, they also knew others - other apes - attacked this tribe and drove them out of their home. And if this Minar, wounded as he was, got this close to finding them...

Who knew what they would encounter next.

"Father?"

His son came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Bryn closed his eyes for a minute. Decades ago they fled from the war to find peace. They fought the humans for food and territory and won. Peace reigned among them for years and he hoped... how he hoped they would never have to give it up again.

"Gather everyone." he spoke aloud to Dane, his eyes never leaving Minar's motionless form, "We need to get ready."

" _For what?_ " Ney asked desperately. Oh, but she was so much younger - she never had to see war and bloodshed before, already born into the mountain tribe years after the fights ended.

" _What of him?_ " the orangutan healer gestured to the dead body, her hands slow and soft. Bryn could see she could barely hold back her tears; she never had anybody die in her hands.

"We will hold funeral for him. Like true hunter." he then finally turned away to face his shaking mate, " _I will take care of you._ " he signed and pushed his forehead gently to hers.

He hoped dearly that he could keep his promise.

 

* * *

 

"Another one! Again!"

" _What do we do with this one?_ "

" _We need to stop them!_ "

"Cornelius—"

"Enough!"

Cornelius stood before the trembling human being - more being than human - who now cowered and whimpered upon hearing his roar. The crude ropes held his hands behind his back, his long beard was discoloured and his skin filthy and the clothing he wore was in shreds, barely enough to cover him. The human, of course, like the others before him, couldn't speak and Cornelius wondered how much he understood of them and his surroundings.

"Did he steal from us?" he asked with a much milder tone now that he had the gathered apes' attention.

"Yes, father." one of his sons answered, "Caught him at the fruit trees." and he held up a bag full of apples and other fruits which the man attempted to steal and gave it to Cornelius.

The Ape King took one look at the bag before turning back to the shaking human. He truly felt sorry for the poor creature, skinny and dirty and clearly cold, his eyes were darting about all the apes around him in unconcealed fear. The Alpha wanted to bury his forehead in his palm, but fought down the urge.

"Cornelius..." he heard a rough voice from his side and turned to face Rocket, his uncle and advisor. He was one of those old apes, the first generation to wake back when his father freed them, who was still more adept at signing than talking, " _This is the third we catch since spring came. We cannot let them continue stealing from us._ "

Cornelius nodded, but then, to everyone's surprise, he turned to the gorilla holding the human man down, "Let him go, Arrow."

With that, he gestured to Rocket and his son to follow him while the others, even through some outrageous calls, led the human away to the border of their territory to release him. Cornelius put a hand on his old mentor's shoulder before he spoke, "Call Maurice and the council together. We will discuss this."

Rocket sighed deeply, canting his head to the side ever so slightly as he watched his king he helped raise. So many years had passed, the old chimp was finally starting to feel his age: his hands and face were more wrinkled than ever, the fur around his head - the little he still had - was almost completely white and he only realized how slow he became when he watched the younger apes run and climb the trees with ease he didn't dare hope to ever get back.

But he was healthy and satisfied with his life. Tinker was by his side still, as well as his old friends Maurice and Lake. And the son of his best friend was a true king in his father's image and a great leader on his own. Rocket was happy to raise him and for years he had been happy to follow him, even if he couldn't always read the younger ape's mind.

Like now.

" _Do you have a plan?_ " he signed softly and earned a smirk from Cornelius that made him look like his father when he was an adolescent. The Alpha nodded and Rocket patted his arm before leaving to find the council members. However, his son, Soror caught his arm before Cornelius could have entered their dwelling.

"Father," his son signed some as well while he spoke, his voice much smoother and clearer than those of the older apes "These humans... never learn. If you let them go all the time..."

Cornelius sighed. Of course, Soror could have never met the humans when they were still an intelligent species. Cornelius himself was just a child back then when his father fought the war against them and ever since then they hardly met humans they had to fight with - and in recent years, the only ones they met were these unspeaking primitives they couldn't possibly regard as equals. And as such, they couldn't be punished like apes. They had to be treated like all other animals around them.

Cornelius knew this deeply saddened his mentors, mainly Maurice, who still knew humans before they became primitives. He taught him how his father valued the humans' help and trust, even though there were many who betrayed his trust - but still, Cornelius was taught to value their lives and he never saw a reason not to. It was just harder to teach it to the younger generation who, by now, saw the apes as superior to these sick humans.

"Killing them is not the solution, Soror." the king spoke.

"They're just pest like fox and tick."

"We will deal with them. Where is your—"

At that moment, another young male jumped down next to them. He looked just like Soror, but unlike his twin brother, his face was beaming with a smile and he still held his bow in his hand. Cornelius smiled at his other son. Twins were very rare among the apes and he remembered the shock he felt when his mate delivered not one, but two sons for him at the time. The princes were adults now and full members of their ever growing tribe.

" _Another human?_ "

Soror rolled his eyes at his brother, "We caught him... But you, Titus, go hunt instead of protecting the tribe."

"Jealous because I found... first human nest sooner than you."

"Huh... you're more interested in hunting than even females... But your spear not as sharp as your mouth..."

"At least I know where to stick my spear..."

"Titus!"

They heard a female voice from the dwelling and soon the queen stepped out, holding the hand of their sister. The princes fell silent and bowed their heads immediately and Cornelius just smiled - his queen commanded respect. His own mother must have been like this back when she was Caesar's consort.

" _Sorry, mother._ " Titus signed and the family's youngest ran up to him.

"When can I go hunt with you?" the little girl asked and Titus lifted her in his lap.

"When you're older and bigger... You'll be best hunter of apes." he threw her in the air, earning loud, panting laughter from the princess before passing her to Soror who tickled her until she was out of breath. If there was one thing the twins agreed on, it was their unconditional love for their little sister.

However, even during the council meeting, Titus' mind kept returning to his bow. The council, mainly the elders - Maurice, Rocket, Lake and Stone - and his father discussed a set of decoys and a new housing to keep the humans from foraging in their area and, since he was, as a prince, part of the council, it was his duty to participate and sit still for all the meetings. But as soon as his father stood, the young ape jumped, too, and unconcerned with his brother's protests, he took off into the trees again from where he came.

 _"Someone has to feed the family"_ he said and laughed at Soror's expression before he jumped away. With spring coming, the forest was getting greener and many of the prey were emerging. The breeze was warm against his face as he carefully climbed down from a tree when he finally spotted a pheasant among the scrubs. Titus kept low, readying his bow.

He pulled an arrow from his quiver without a sound and took a step forward. He was still far enough that the pheasant didn't notice him and Titus huffed quietly in satisfaction when another appeared. His green eyes focused on their prey and didn't see anything else for that moment when he pulled the string back, ready to release the arrow—

Something pushed against his neck from above, something cold and sharp, almost hard enough the break his skin. Titus froze and slowly lowered his bow as he stood. He looked down to see that the end of a spear was pressed to his neck and as he followed the thick shaft to its owner, he met another set of green eyes locked onto his.

The ape was hanging from the lowest branch, her pitch-black body almost blended into their surroundings. She was smaller than him, her frame gracile and agile and she jumped down from the branch without ever moving her spear from his neck. Titus could see she wasn't a chimpanzee - a bonobo, of which there were some still among his tribe, peaceful and gentle kin. However, this bonobo had unfamiliar paint cover her face and chest, her limbs were well-toned and she wore a lace of antler around her upper arm. Her eyes, firm and sparkling, never let go of his gaze.

A hunter was just as surprised to see him, Titus could see that much. Yet, she was someone who managed to catch him off guard.

Someone he had never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> I know things are still slow, have to get past the introductions and setting the status quo. I have to see how much and how fast I can write, but I hope I can get the next chapter up soon enough.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, these chapters won't come daily... or even weekly. I'm sorry for that, but I hope I can make it up now. Also, I guess I should leave a warning for mild sexual themes... but really, nothing explicit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 

Cornelius noticed the human woman much sooner than she noticed him. The only human member of their tribe was pulling out a carrot from the soil and rolled it over in her hands with a satisfied look on her face.

Nova jumped when she saw Cornelius standing next to her and almost dropped the carrot. The king chuckled and patted her arm. They were like siblings and Nova always served as a positive example for Cornelius and the others, those who leant towards despising humans. After all, if it weren't for her maybe Caesar would have given up before they could have escaped...

Cornelius sighed. He thought about his father in recent weeks more than he used to. There were periods when his lost family, particularly Caesar's presence filled his dreams at night and it seemed to return again. He truly didn't know what could possibly trigger those dreams, or how he could recall his father's face so clearly after so many years. Maybe it was the humans' sudden abundance where before they lived peacefully without anyone disturbing them.

"I thought you didn't like carrots." Cornelius said gently and watched a sheepish smile form on the woman's lips.

" _Not for me._ " Nova signed, " _I pick them for Primrose._ "

Cornelius nodded. True, his mate really did love those early vegetables - yet, this was not what he came to talk about.

"Nova... did you see the human... this morning?"

Nova hesitated a little before nodding and she took small steps forward when Cornelius invited her to walk with him. Since humans matured slower than apes, they literally grew up together. Decades ago, when they escaped the prison camp most of the apes immediately accepted Nova as one of their own - and Maurice did a good job convincing those who didn't. Nova grew accustomed to life among them and soon became a full member of the tribe.

However, especially as they grew older, Cornelius started to think about whether Nova was truly happy with them. It seemed so, most of the time, but still, she was the only member of her species among them. The first time Cornelius noticed something was wrong was when his sons were born - he could clearly see the longing on Nova's face, but until then it didn't even occur to him that she would never have the chance to be a mother. She wouldn't even find a mate among them, and the humans they met so far... they were clearly not suitable.

Cornelius sometimes wondered why Nova never reverted to that primitive state the other mute humans did. Maurice and Bad Ape tried to explain to him, to the best of their abilities, about the virus, how apes got smart and humans got sick, and how it killed many, many people while it changed others. Some it changed little and some it changed more. Nova, however, was exposed to constant stimulus, she was taken care of and she was an active member of the community.

Cornelius made sure she had the best they could offer - but still, not him, not even Maurice could fill the gap between the species.

"Lake had a great idea." Cornelius continued quietly, he saw that Nova listened, "We will use the dogs... as guards. They have been good warning us of danger... There will be two dogs by our food store and garden... at all time."

The stray dogs - pets that used to be the humans' possessions - that swarmed the cities' streets after humanity's downfall started migrating to the wilderness, but some that met the apes took to them almost immediately and the apes quickly saw their use. They were great companions, very useful guards and even helped with hunting. They accepted the apes as their new masters in no time, the apes fed them and gave them shelter beside the community. Even some of the humans' cats went to live with them once they settled down - while not as faithful as dogs, they were excellent at catching and keeping small rodents away from the tribe's food stores.

Lake proposed the idea of stationing a few of the dogs to the spots where most of the stealing happened. Cornelius and the rest of the council accepted, but the king wanted to make sure everybody got the message.

Cornelius watched Nova closely. The woman clutched the carrot to her chest and kept her eyes on the ground. The Alpha, almost taller than her, took hold of her hand to stop her and raised her chin to make her look at him.

"Did you give them food? Showed them where...?"

Nova frowned and opened her mouth before looking down again. She shrank under her king's gaze, even though he was still calm before her.

" _I saw them... They were very hungry... Forgive me..._ " she reached her hand out, palm up, as she learnt long ago from her adoptive father.

She soon felt Cornelius grab her hand though. He wasn't angry with her. The king always knew she had a heart of gold, but while even he himself would have allowed the humans to take a little food now and then after seeing their thin and fragile bodies, they couldn't let them get used to the treatment. And if these humans came and knew where they stored food, more would come and that would cause serious - and probably rightful - outrage among his apes.

He couldn't allow that.

"I believe... they will learn to survive, as _we_ did. We cannot let them come here... The dogs and gorillas will patrol from tonight."

Nova nodded sadly, the movements of her hands soft, " _I felt sorry for them. They're different from me..._ "

"Yes. You belong with us."

No one could give her an answer why she was different from the humans or whether there were others out there who were mute like her but still conscious. Even the wisest ape could not yet understand humanity's science, not its demons nor its wonders.

" _I bring carrot to Primrose._ " Nova signed, her hands more graceful than the apes. Cornelius smiled and nodded. They made their way to the royal family's dwelling, made of wood and reed and Cornelius wasn't surprised to find it almost empty. Titus grabbed his bow right after the council meeting ended while Soror helped take stock of the food stores. Only his mate sat quietly on their bed, fixing the twins' spears.

Primrose, Queen of the Apes for sixteen springs by then, was just a few years younger than her king and everything he could ask for. Cornelius remembered, when he was just becoming an adult, he did not find a female he truly loved for a long time. Primrose was an adolescent then, when they were children they played a lot together and her presence in his life was so natural, so constant that Cornelius didn't realize for a long time that, in fact, she was the one he felt the best with.

Then, when Primrose went into heat for the first time, Cornelius felt drawn to her like no other. He knew from Rocket that since he was king and Alpha, he could get any female he wanted who weren't already mated - Caesar, in his time, made sure mates were respected and females could choose who they wished to be with -, but Cornelius wasn't interested in others. Primrose was a brown-haired youth with a lithe form who always wore a sunny expression and even to this day the gleam was never gone from her eyes. And now, after giving him three children - and still on the way, a fourth - she was a proud queen. The only thing Cornelius regretted was not making her his mate sooner.

Just like his brother, Lake liked to remind him. Blue Eyes was just like that.

Nova stepped forward and the two greeted each other. Primrose accepted the carrot with a smile and Nova beamed. They talked a little before the woman got up to leave, only for Cornelius to grab her hand.

"Remember what we talked about. They cannot come here." he told her gently and Nova nodded with a sad little smile. Cornelius then sat down next to his mate and put a hand on her round abdomen, "How are you feeling?"

" _Good._ " Primrose signed and pushed her forehead to the king's. She was half-way along, her tummy big enough to be noticable, but not yet heavy. That was the best period of being with child.

"Where's Zira?" Cornelius asked quietly. Their six-year-old daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Out with friends. Playing by stream."

The king grunted softly and kissed his mate's neck, mouthing her skin and soft fur while he picked up his sons' spears and put them out of the way. Kissing her collarbone, Cornelius sneaked a hand to the small of her back, earning a satisfied hum from Primrose.

"So... we are alone..." he murmured, his deep voice vibrated on Primrose's skin as he kissed her stomach and then went farther down until Cornelius was kneeling between her legs. A pleasant shudder warmed Primrose's body and she laughed when Cornelius gently pushed her back on their bed of leaves.

Soon the queen's legs were on her mate's shoulders and the world with all its problems was lost to them for those pleasurable moments.

 

* * *

 

It didn't occur to him how long they were just staring at each other with the bonobo hunter when she finally lowered her spear and the tip's pressure was gone from Titus' neck. It really _was_ hard to take his eyes off the stranger - the young prince had never met anyone outside their tribe, didn't even think there would be other apes besides them. Bonobos were few within the tribe and they weren't like the one standing before him.

Their females never hunted; it was mostly the males of the chimpanzees who took part in the hunts and brought home the prey to feed the community. Although Titus knew females tended to be more dominant among the bonobos, since all species were equals in the tribe it hardly mattered and they never hunted when the chimps provided enough for all of them. They were usually a gentle and cheerful bunch and very friendly to anybody who approached them. They weren't the strict territorial type who attacked strangers.

Good for them, Titus thought, and with this the instinct to protect their territory quieted in his mind.

This bonobo was quite different from the ones he knew. She was smaller than him, yes, but she looked more muscular than the ones he was used to. The war paint went in lines over her face, down her chest to her round breasts and on the fur of her upper arms, she stood erect but her features softened somewhat as her eyes swept over the prince. Titus noticed a painted feather tied onto her spear and the shaft was somewhat thinner and straighter than the ones they used, carved from different tree, and the end wasn't stone like theirs, but rather the wood itself sharpened into a spike. She also wore lose clothing that hung from her shoulders and a waistband with a leather pouch on it. Seeing all the braids around her face, a string with a fang tied around her forehead, the paint all over her and accessories, he thought she must have been a high-ranking hunter. Maybe even a warrior.

Fascinating.

Titus put his bow across his shoulder to free his hands.

"Do you... know sign?" he asked carefully, both speaking and signing his words. He saw a confused look overcome the bonobo's face as she watched his hands and she, too, finally lowered her spear all the way.

"What sign?" she asked back at last, her voice clearer than Titus expected.

"Hand talk." he showed her, but she didn't say anything to that, so he continued, "Who are you?"

The bonobo raised her eyes back to his face, "Isso. From the Lakeland."

"I am Titus... Prince of the Apes." the young chimpanzee puffed out his chest, but it only earned an amused smirk from the female.

"Not my prince." she took a step forward, then another, almost daring Titus to move, "We have queen. I am her hunter. We do not know prince..."

"You are not of my tribe. You would know." Titus frowned and watched her come closer, his eyes examined her body once again, "I did not know... there are others."

"There are many. We travel from home... from others. I find you now, it is... good. I will tell my queen. Your father... he is king?"

"My father is Cornelius, King of the Apes. Son of Caesar, the first ape to rise."

At that, Isso's eyes widened and Titus' heart filled with pride. So, it seemed even apes they never knew have known about his grandfather, savior of the apes.

"Caesar..." Isso murmured, a smile broke on her lips and she pointed excitedly at Titus, "You are his grandson! It is very good I found you! When we had to leave home... we search for Caesar. Is he here?"

"No... he died long ago."

Isso's shoulders sagged and Titus could have sworn her eyes filled with tears when she looked down, and she bowed slightly with a hand on her chest. She finally raised her head and took one step closer until they almost touched. Titus didn't feel the need to put any distance between them.

"But his son... his apes... still here?"

Titus nodded and Isso sighed with relief. Her green eyes met his again and she leant closer. Titus knew bonobos - knew their way of relief when they had to put up with stress and a wave of warmth and excitement ran through him. This bonobo was different, strong and took him by surprise, something not many could do before. So when he felt her thin hand cup the side of his head, he tilted into her palm and let their lips touch. They both moved into the kiss and Titus wanted to hug her closer, but Isso soon broke the kiss and moved away slowly.

"I will tell my queen."

With that, she stepped back, spear still in her hand and turned around. Before long, she was gone. Titus took a deep breath and with a soft huff, he too turned back to where he came from, the previous sensation still lingering on his lips. But he knew his duty. He, too, needed to tell his father.

 

* * *

 

Rocket smiled to himself. Cornelius entrusted him and a few others with organizing the patrols and take stock of the food stores. One of the princes, Soror helped them out and Rocket watched him take control of the situation. It was his job for a long time - training the youngsters, organizing the army and the guards - when the king was too young and even after that as his second-in-command. After the deaths of Caesar, Luca and Spear, and so many others, the hierarchy and positions had to be re-established, especially with Cornelius being just a small child.

Maurice and Rocket did their best to lead the ever growing tribe until Cornelius was old enough to take Caesar's place. Maurice and Bad Ape taught the others and the new generation while Rocket trained them - now they had a leader for the gorilla guard, Arrow, a well-established system where everybody had their tasks, but allowed enough flexibility to learn and move. All through it, Rocket remained the second-in-command and a foster father to Cornelius, helped him through becoming a king and then a father himself.

And now, Rocket watched Cornelius' son stand tall among them. Soror and Titus were like mirror images, but couldn't have differed more in personality. Titus was adventure-seeking and always wore a smile whereas Soror was temperamental, but took his duties more seriously.

Nevertheless, Rocket was proud of them, proud of the royal family he helped raise. He was old now, anyway, and while he might still have some good years - no one knew how the ALZ-113 affected their longevity - he was ready to hand over his place.

He looked over the big fireplace where six pheasants and three hare was being cooked. Rocket expected Tinker to be there among the females who prepared the meat, but she was missing. They were almost finished and he signed to Soror to put away the spears before letting the young prince go.

The old chimp made his way to the fire place, all greeted him right away. He walked up to a younger female and started signing: " _I see hunt went well._ "

"Yes." the female nodded, " _Meat will be ready soon._ "

" _Good. Where is Tinker?_ "

The young female's smile withered a little before she answered aloud, "Said she didn't feel well... Tired... Went to rest."

Rocket raised his brow in surprise, but he nodded in thanks to the female chimpanzee. He looked to their hut and let worry creep into his veins. He sighed. Of course, the both of them were elderly now and often got tired. Rocket calmed down a little at the prospect that his mate was probably simply weary and wanted to sleep - he hoped dearly that she wouldn't be sick. Healing in their age could take a long time. Still, as he looked to the unfinished meat, Rocket decided to bring her some, her favorite parts.

Meanwhile, Soror made his way back to the family's dwelling. He, too, glanced over to the fire place and wondered why Titus still didn't get back when the other hunters made it back long ago. He must have been wandering again, Soror snorted. Typical. Always getting away when he was needed... And yet, he felt all the time that their father put more faith in his irresponsible, loud-mouthed twin...

Two dogs next to him started barking and moments later Titus ran up to him. Speak of the devil, Soror thought as he ran his eyes over his brother. He was out of breath and looked wide-eyed, excited about something. However, he took a step back as the dogs jumped on him, still barking. Soror frowned.

"Where were you?"

Titus looked up at him and frowned, too, seeing his twin's hardened features, "Hunting... but... what is wrong?"

Soror huffed angrily and shook his head. Titus heaved a great sigh.

"Is it... what I said about spear? I'm sorry... didn't think."

"You rarely think."

"Father and mother know about Rock. Why angry?"

"What's this smell?" Soror could only feel it when he finally leant closer to his brother. Titus' eyes widened and he quickly took a step back.

"I... met someone. A stranger. Have to tell father... right away."

Rocket climbed the tree with the liver in his hand. As a high-ranking elder, he naturally received such delicacies even if he himself did not participate in the hunt. Back before their awakening, in the wild, he never got to taste liver. He was a child then, his memories of those times fuzzy at best, but he remembered it was the males who got to eat first and the higher-ranking ones who caught the prey ate most of it. Females and their young rarely got to grab a few chunks, if any. They did not have mates at that time - but times have changed, oh, how they changed!

Now, he had the chance to give the best part to those he loved.

Rocket entered the hut and found Tinker resting inside. She lay in their bed still, but she was awake and rose when she heard her mate. Her face brightened when the smell of the liver reached her and she hooted happily. Rocket sat down before her and gave her the food - she signed in thanks and took it immediately, taking the first bite with glee.

The old male touched her upper arm to gain her attention and signed slowly, as if his movements were quiet words, " _Are you feeling better?_ "

His eyes watched her tenderly and Tinker lowered the meat. She smiled a little and nodded, " _I was very tired. Needed to lie down. Now I'm alright._ "

Rocket returned her smile with just as much love and brought their foreheads together. His mate was just a few years younger than him; her hair was also grayish now with only a little brown left, her hands, those hands that worked so hard through the decades to help maintain the colony, were thin and wrinkled and there were spots of white on her face. But her eyes twinkled and her hands were still rapid and graceful in their words. Rocket never ceased to love her, to desire her and Tinker loved him back just as much.

King Cornelius' second leaned forward to kiss his mate one last time before he got up.

" _Eat._ " he signed, " _Cornelius called us. I will come soon. Rest._ "

Tinker nodded and watched her husband go. They had so much to do still, always busy - life could never stop in the tribe, but these were calmer times now. Peaceful.

She didn't think they could lose it again. Couldn't expect that soon Titus' words would shake up the peace they worked so hard to live in

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... what can I say? King Cornelius, Son of Caesar, has a talented tongue...
> 
> Anyway, I'm still going slowly. I don't want to rush anything, but we'll get going. I'm also gonna return to Bryn and his tribe in the next chapter. Until then, check out the new trailer for the Last Frontier! :)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the long wait. Slow chapter again, but I hope you enjoy. :)

 

The pyre burned like the sunset in summer.

It was not the first funeral Bryn had seen and nor would it be the last - and one day, he would burn like this, too. As the Alpha, it was among his duties to be there at every union, funeral or introduction of the newborns into the tribe. Thus even now, when he would have rather been alone with his thoughts, he gave his respect to the stranger bonobo Minar, like he would any fallen warrior.

Bryn remembered Tola's pyre after he was killed. The fire was bright and burnt itself into Bryn's memory. He didn't know at the time that it would be followed by many more still, that his younger brother, Juno, his first wife, Oaka and young son, Kanji would be next, and with them he would lose all that was dear to him - and not just him. Everybody lost at least one family member that winter, he thought the tribe would not survive to the spring. But they did, and Bryn knew from then on that whatever may come, they would survive.

Ney, the queen stood by his right and Dane, the prince and only heir on his left, as was custom in their tribe. Behind him stood Aldus, leader of the Gorilla Guards and Thelus, student of his father's advisor, Clarence, teacher of the laws. On the other end of the pyre, an elder chimpanzee, older than Bryn, stood wearing a pelt cape with paint on his face, he held a staff bearing their tribe's own symbol - he lowered it now as the fire was dying down, the last gesture of farewell to the unknown soul who died within their arms.

Since they never got to know Minar, they placed all his belongings they found - the few knives, a little bison meat and the quiver he wore, everything else must have disappeared in whatever fight he lost - beside him on the pyre. They cleaned his body from the dirt and blood and re-painted his face and the symbols he wore as well as they could. Even though not their own, Bryn and his apes recognized him as a fallen warrior and thus Bryn made sure he received all the honors they would give anyone else who lost their lives in battle.

In a battle fought outside their territory, by apes who attacked other apes. All without them knowing. So close...

"Father..."

Bryn looked up, Dane placed his hand on his shoulder. The ceremony was over and the apes were slowly dispersing, only his family and advisors, Aldus and Thelus stayed. Bryn was glad for that. He wanted all of them to stay and hear what would come next.

"Aldus..." he turned to the silver-back, "have... the scouts... returned?"

Aldus nodded and raised his hands, " _They found more bodies. Four bonobos, two females, and a chimpanzee. All had weapons and wounds. All died in battle. Come, look._ "

Bryn turned slightly to Ney, sending a worried look towards his young mate. However, Ney nodded - as queen, she felt she couldn't exclude herself even from the more dangerous and gruesome tasks. She knew Bryn was stressed, too, and she wanted to be by his side. And Dane, though not her own child, was scared even if he refused to show it for his father and the tribe's sake.

And so she went with them, the apes followed them with anxious glances, but the royal family reassured them with nods and fleeting touches for those who needed it. Aldus led them further, they walked a long way outside their territory until they reached a clearing. Bryn swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked around what looked like a battlefield.

There, as Aldus said, were the bodies of four bonobos and a chimpanzee, all their faces and chests were painted in similar fashion and Bryn recognized the patterns were like the ones Minar wore - it was enough to know that they were from the same clan and Minar was probably the only survivor, he got as far as he could before his gorillas found him. Bryn put a hand on Ney's arm when she gasped and cast a glance in Dane's way to see how he dealt with the sight of the corpses. His son's lips were pressed tight together, his muscles tense, but he kept quiet.

Aldus grunted and motioned for Bryn to go further. There, a few of the gorilla guards patrolled still, but stopped and bowed slightly at the sight of their king. Bryn nodded to them absently, his gaze was already on the six other bodies scattered by a lone tree - four chimpanzees and two gorillas, the only damage they showed was from fight and scavengers picking from them, which Aldus' gorillas kept away until Bryn could inspect them. It meant they hadn't been there for too long either. These males had different paint on them, blue and red, not the white lines that Minar and the other five wore. They were clearly of a different tribe.

The others must have come to the same conclusion, and it was Thelus who signed first, " _Too little in number. Hunting parties? Scouts?_ "

"Maybe... both." Ney said quietly, then resorted to signing, " _Apes attacking apes... why?_ "

"Food." Aldus grunted angrily, "Territory. Conquer."

Thelus was right, Bryn thought. There were too few to be a contingent, unless other survivors fled the battle scene and returned to their tribes. Which meant they could not be very far. Bryn looked around the bodies, noting their wounds. He noticed that these bodies had arrows and spears sticking out from them while the ones from Minar's tribe had singular, pointed wounds.

Bryn leant down and picked up a knife from one of the female bonobos. It was carved and sharpened from hard, black stone. At the base of the blade a small symbol was etched into it, a simple one - four lines coming from an origo, two pointed downwards and the other two up, like the one on Minar's chest. Must have been the symbol of their tribe.

"Father." he heard Dane's voice and turned to his son who was holding a spear he found next to one of the bonobos, "This not mountain wood... Lowland wood."

"Lowland..." Thelus rumbled, "This wood... grow near... water."

The Alpha gave a nod. He looked down at the knife again, his tumb brushing over the four-line symbol again, "Minar said... their tribe is from a land of lakes."

"Bryn..." he heard Aldus grunt his name and looked up to see one of the gorilla guards approach him with another weapon in his hands.

The King of the Mountain felt like his blood ran cold in his veins. It was something he hadn't seen in ages, and hoped to never see again. Something they have long forgotten and packed away deeply, so no one could use them again.

It was a human weapon. A rifle.

He almost took a step back.

"Found these... with them." Aldus pointed to the chimpanzees and gorillas not from Minar's tribe. Ney, Dane and Thelus stared at the rifle with wide, confused eyes. They had never seen anything like that before, and Bryn never thought they would have to.

"Destroy them." the king hissed and turned away, he took quick steps back to their territory. The other apes followed in a haste, perplexed by Bryn's outburst.

"Bryn!" Ney caught his arm and stopped him, looking up at him with frightened, concerned eyes, she did not understand what could have scared her mate so much. They both turned at Aldus' loud grunt.

" _I know those._ " he signed, " _Human weapons._ "

Ney gasped, but Bryn wasn't surprised. Of course, Aldus knew what those rifles were, he had still seen them in use. Even though he was younger than Bryn, just a child when they found their new refuge away from Caesar's colony, they still frequently used the guns in the first year after that, especially when they encountered humans. Later, however, they shifted to their own spears and bows and once Bryn became Alpha, he forbid their use once and for all.

"Those are nothing... but tools... of war." he growled, "Not our war."

"Their blood... taints our land..." Aldus growled back, " _Their war reached us... next time they might find us._ "

"They won't." Bryn grumbled, " _We pack and go on again. Find new territory._ "

Aldus' expression was shocked first, and Bryn watched as it morphed into outrage, "We have weapons... We have to defend ourselves! You want... to run instead?!"

Bryn bared his canines, his fur bristled and he straightened, rolling his shoulders as he took a threatening step towards the silver-back. Aldus reluctantly surrendered and reached out his hand for his king, and even though Bryn took it, it didn't escape his attention that the frown did not completely disappear from the gorilla's face.

"Destroy... those... guns." he repeated with just a bit more force, looking around Aldus and the other gorillas who all bowed their heads now. Bryn's hair smoothed and he turned away again, he took Ney's hand gently, "We will decide... what to do."

With that, he started walking back to the tribe's territory, Ney, Dane and Thelus followed him while the gorillas stayed to do as the Alpha ordered. He did not see Aldus' staring after him, nor the confused anger and bitterness growing in his eyes with each step he took back to their home.

 

* * *

 

_"They were searching... for Caesar."_

His son's words echoed around Cornelius' mind. The previous day, when Titus got back home with the news - that he found an ape, a bonobo hunter who came from a different tribe - he did not tell everybody right away. His uncles, Rocket and Maurice were the only apes he told, apart from his family. Zira, the youngest of them, was probably the only one who didn't fully understand why her brother's discovery was such a serious issue.

They thought they were alone. And those apes were searching for... Caesar.

Sometimes Cornelius wished he was Caesar, but most of the time he would never want to walk in his father's steps. He remembered how utterly tired he was of being compared to Caesar when he finally reached adulthood and took his rightful place as Caesar's heir, King of the Apes. He had since built his own kingdom, a kingdom where peace reigned. The times of war his father fought were nothing more than pale memories and stories the elders told over the fireplace.

No, he definitely did not want to be Caesar. He was his own person and the apes thrived under his guidance - they lived in a time of prosperity and Cornelius would have taken nothing to risk it. And he absolutely didn't want to live the life Caesar had to live, the things he had to go through to reach this state.

They were searching for Caesar...

" _Cornelius..._ " the touch on his arm brought his attention back and he turned to Maurice who signed subtly to him, " _Are you alright?_ "

The king gave a curt nod and looked back over to Titus. His son had just finished telling the council about what he discovered and Cornelius looked around their faces. Everybody was there - his whole family, Maurice, Rocket and Tinker, Stone, Bad Ape, Lake and Nova and the younger members; Siena, a young adult female orangutan and Maurice's student, Arrow, leader of the gorilla guards and Stream, a bonobo. Cornelius called her especially when he learned about who Titus met.

She now listened with wide eyes to the prince, even more so than the other council members. Though not much, they knew the bonobo female Titus encountered, Isso, was a hunter and she served a queen, presumably a bonobo herself. Since all of them knew that no male from the other three species would have let the alpha status go without a fight, they assumed whatever tribe it was, the bonobos must have outnumbered the others there. And they came from a place called "Lakeland".

" _How many are there?_ " Rocket signed, his war-experienced mind already jumping to the practical questions.

Titus, however, shook his head, "I do not know... She didn't tell. Only that there are... other tribes, too."

" _Could they pose a threat?_ " Stone signed, the old chimp - now almost as bald as Rocket -, however, got an amused huff in return.

"They're bonobos." Soror said, earning a scowl from Stream, but Titus shook his head.

"She was a hunter. She wielded a spear, had war paint. Like a warrior."

Soror frowned at his brother's tone and opened his mouth to argue, but Cornelius raised his hand. He silenced him at once and gained the council's attention, "Titus said this bonobo did not attack upon meeting him."

"She didn't." his son nodded immediately, "We were surprised... but Isso never attacked me." He crouched down and drew something onto the soil with a finger - four lines originating from a center, two reached down and two reached up. Titus straightened and pointed down to his drawing, "This was symbol she wore."

The council members looked curiously at the symbol, though it didn't say much to either of them.

"How... did she... behave?" Lake asked softly, and while he waited for the prince's response, Rocket heard his mate take a deep breath and felt her rest her head on his shoulder. The old male looked down, he brushed a finger on Tinker's pale face to get her to open her eyes.

" _Are you feeling well?_ " he signed with small movements, like a whisper. Tinker, however, shook her head with a frown, her eyes were tired.

" _Feeling sick._ " she signed back, but put her hand on her mate's to keep him from getting up and pointed to Titus. She would be alright until the meeting ended and she wanted Rocket to pay attention to the current issue instead. She knew Cornelius valued his input and as second-in-command, he needed to be there to hear every detail. Rocket huffed softly, though once he put a protective arm around Tinker he did as she told, fixing his eyes on the young prince.

"...calm, and she knew who Caesar was. She was very happy when I told her... and sad when I told her he died. She told me she will tell her queen... about us."

Logical, Cornelius thought, like Titus did now, as he should. There was nothing extraordinary or threatening in that.

" _What about the other tribes?_ " Nova signed.

"Isso didn't say anything." Titus answered quietly, shaking his head.

"When they come..." Bad Ape's wobbly voice caught the others' attention, the small elder looked at Cornelius, "They will want to meet you. What... shall we do... when they come?"

When, Cornelius thought... not _if_.

All eyes were on him, and the king's features hardened. Bad Ape was right, they would come eventually and the chance of them coming across another tribe became a reality they would need to get the colony ready for. Cornelius knew his father trusted strangers once and in the end the war broke out between apes and humans that robbed him of his whole family. However, these were not humans, and there were no more Kobas in their tribe. They couldn't isolate themselves from the rest of the world for eternity - however, that also meant risking the peace they lived in. Who knew what this other tribe was like, or what they would bring upon them all.

Most of the time, Cornelius was glad he wasn't his father. But sometimes he wished he was Caesar, because _Caesar_ surely would have known what to do.

"We need to know more first." he finally rumbled, "Find out... why they wanted to find us. Meet the bonobo called Isso once more and question her."

"My king..." Stream straightened up, speaking for the first time since the meeting started, the young female's voice flowed smoothly among the grunts and hoarse tones of the older apes, "I would be glad to meet them."

Despite her offer, Maurice leant forward and raised his hands to sign. Everybody looked at the oldest member of the council and watched intensely, like every time the Keeper of the Law had anything to say.

" _You will meet them... with time._ " he addressed Stream first, and then the whole council, his aged, grey hands moving slowly, " _But... I think, if the bonobo comes again... she will trust more someone she already met. Let the young ones build upon the trust._ "

Cornelius nodded with a small smile, instantly relieved at his uncle's addition to their conversation.

"Maurice is right," he said and managed to calm his voice, "Titus will meet the bonobo hunter again... in the tribe's name."

Titus smiled and sat straight, clearly happy and proud when his father named him the representative of their colony. He was already looking forward to meeting Isso once more, if there was a chance - however, not all were satisfied with their father's decision. Soror glared at his twin with a scowl on his face. While he always did his duties without question and with the utmost care, always taking his position as prince and potential heir very seriously, he again didn't get to receive the praise he sought from his father - no, it was Titus, who was carelessly wandering again and simply got lucky when he met that stranger female.

Soror couldn't understand. He had to fight the urge to growl.

"Father..." he started, but once again, Cornelius silenced him with a raised hand. His father looked back at him intently, the two males staring at each other, but before he could have said anything, Tinker rose from Rocket's shoulder with a shaky sigh and hooted weakly to her king, she finally reached the point when she felt too sick to be able to pay attention.

" _Cornelius... I need rest, please allow me to go home._ "

Concern flooded the younger chimp's features upon seeing how pale was the one whom he loved like a second mother, and he nodded without question. He then looked back at Soror and grunted softly, "We will have to make the colony ready... I am counting on you. All of you."

The gorilla Arrow moved to sign, " _My guards will patrol in shifts at the border._ "

Queen Primrose spoke for the first time, too, "Maybe the first meeting... should be outside of territory. To... quiet the tension..."

That was the last word to be spoken at the gathering, though Tinker thought at first it was only the last she herself heard. She only got a few steps ahead when her world turned and swayed before fading to black. Her knees buckled and, as she later learnt, it was Cornelius who caught her before she could have collapsed and hit the hard ground. The king lowered her and the world cleared very slowly, it was filled with Rocket and Primrose's worried and frightened faces. Tinker felt like it was all just turning and turning with her, the sick feeling in her stomach was slow to cease.

"Call healer." Cornelius told Nova, then turned to Rocket, "Take her home... meeting is over."

She felt strong arms raise her and Tinker knew she was being carried. She would have to thank Cornelius later, but until then she closed her eyes again and buried her face into her mate's chest to let Rocket's heartbeat calm her, like always when nothing else could. It seemed it really wasn't just exhaustion that overcame her - whatever this sickness was, she really had to deal with it now...

Soror watched with worry as his foster grandmother was carried away. He sighed and turned back to his family.

"Father... when shall we start preparing?"

Cornelius took a deep breath.

"Once we calmed down." he put a hand on his son's shoulder while he addressed his other son, "Whenever you meet the bonobo Isso... you will tell right away."

Titus nodded quickly, and the king turned his attention to Stream who went up to him to talk. Soror went to their mother, refusing to look at his twin until he himself caught his arm.

"Brother..."

Soror reluctantly faced his twin, his expression betrayed the annoyance he still couldn't quite quiet in his mind.

"I will... take you to her once." Titus smiled, it seemed he refused to let his brother's sour face affect him, "A secret for a secret... right?"

Soror sighed, "Right. But Rock is not a secret now..."

"Neither is Isso."

A small smile found its way onto Soror's lips and Titus patted his arm. Oh, how many times they argued in the past - but it was always each other they shared their secrets with before anyone else. Soror however sometimes wished he was Titus, because _Titus_ always got what he wanted first. Maybe even the throne one day.

But until then, it seemed, fate will make a twist in their lives like no other before. Even if they did not yet know how to face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the game is out? Let's see how it is. I took a risk by starting to write this before I knew what will happen in the game, but I placed the story decades after War in order to avoid getting into contradictions, and from now I will take care to include more details into Bryn's parts from it now that it was released. However, it is still an AU and there will still be things that are different and only true in this fanfiction.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :)
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Yes, Aldus is Aldo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here... the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy! :)

 

_"She is... with child."_

Rocket buried his forehead in his palm, but his eyes were dry. Not like his mate's - now he left her in their hut to rest after one of the healers examined her. The healer's words kept repeating themselves in his ears, over and over, like a broken spell that took over his mind.

The shock of Ash's death left them devastated all those years ago and neither could even imagine having another child. Even though they were much younger back then, the emotional trauma caused Tinker to cease going in heat. Then Caesar sent Rocket to accompany Blue Eyes and find a new home for the colony - and then the war came, Caesar died and they had to deal with the orphaned Cornelius and the orphaned colony. Cornelius had not yet been weaned back then and Lake, being still too young at the time, couldn't fully provide for him - Tinker took him in and started lactating, she let Cornelius suckle until he was old enough. During this time, Rocket and Maurice were trying to lead the apes the best they could.

They didn't touch each other for years.

Not that they ever stopped loving each other. Though they didn't want another child, they got Cornelius and raised him like their own. Rocket and Tinker talked through nights and they both came to the conclusion that it was enough. They raised two children, a great soldier and a king, and no baby would ever replace Ash. They both calmed down and Tinker started getting in her pink periods again.

After so many years, they finally reunited in body again, and after a few more years, as the number of their tribe continued growing, Tinker at last gathered her courage to tell her mate that perhaps she did want to try for another child. Rocket at first wanted to protest, but he saw the longing in his dear mate's soul. They tried and kept trying for years, to no avail.

However, Tinker didn't let herself fall into depression again, and neither did Rocket. It had to be like this. They were getting older, and when Cornelius' twins and Zira were born, they had their hands full once more with their honorary grandchildren.

They accepted their lot and they were old now. Although they continued loving each other both in soul and body, as the years went on they knew it was hardly possible, in their age, to conceive ever again. It may have even been dangerous.

Rocket took a trembling sigh, his senses were numb to the rest of the world. He felt Cornelius rest a hand on his back while Maurice rumbled softly next to him as they sat by the trunk of a tree. They sat in silence for a while after Rocket told them the news.

"Uncle..." Cornelius started, his voice quiet, "No bad thing happened. How is Tinker?"

Rocket rubbed his eyes and signed with slow, muddy movements, " _Better. Healer gave her drink to calm her stomach. She's sleeping._ "

" _The most important,_ " Maurice signed softly, " _is that the both of them are healthy. Everything else... we will deal with._ "

Rocket huffed and shook his head, " _I know... but... we are old! We are too old for a child!_ "

The Ape Army's second-in-command buried his face in his palms to hide the wetness in his eyes, "What... if... _what if she gets sick? What if the child is sick? What if she... cannot give birth...?_ " Rocket shook his head, his hands were trembling slightly when he moved them again, " _I can't lose her..._ "

They were silent again for a while until Maurice signed again.

" _There will be healer ready for her at all time. She will not be alone._ "

"That is right." Cornelius comfirmed, managing a cheerful smile that made him look so much younger again, "She will have the best care. She is free from her duties until she is ready."

Rocket nodded numbly, " _Thank you._ "

"I would like to talk to her... myself." Cornelius said quietly, "Reassure her... see how she is." then, he chose to sign instead, " _Did she cry a lot?_ "

Rocket shut his eyes and nodded solemnly. He felt Maurice gently grab his arm to gain his attention. Rocket turned to him and looked over his long-time friend. The Great Elder, Maurice was truly the oldest of them - his forehead was wrinkled above his beady eyes, the hair on and around his face grey, and he was now slow and often tired. However, his mind was as sharp as ever, and Rocket knew Cornelius valued every word he said, his opinion carried the most weight for him.

He was Rocket's best friend, too, after Caesar died. They needed each other more than ever, and Rocket needed Tinker all the time. He still did. He couldn't imagine life, however short it may be for them now, without her.

" _Nothing happens without reason._ " the Keeper of the Law signed calmly, then, on a rare occasion when he had something important to say, the old orangutan spoke, "This child... will... bring you... new joy."

Rocket tried to smile, but the two other males were much more optimistic than him. He patted his old friend's arm before turning back to Cornelius, " _I will still do my duties. You can count on me._ "

Cornelius gave him an approving nod and looked up. The king stood and started climbing and Rocket soon saw why; Tinker was sitting at the entrance of their hut, head leant to the thick wooden column, she watched the three friends and a single teardrop rolled down her cheek when Cornelius finally reached her and enclosed her frail frame in his arms. Cornelius, taller and bigger than her, held his foster mother like a feather, he stroked her back gently and felt the elder female press a soft kiss on his cheek.

The king smiled and let go of her to give his place to Maurice. The orangutan gave a tender kiss on Tinker's forehead and held her hand she reached out to greet him.

" _Feeling better?_ "

Tinker sighed and nodded, the anxious expression on Rocket's face as he looked at his mate didn't escape Cornelius' attention. Tinker slowly wiped the tears from her face, she raised her hands and signed quietly to Cornelius, " _I know we are facing difficult decisions... I will be by your side... as long as I can._ "

Cornelius huffed softly and quickly put his hands on hers to gently quiet her, "You need to rest... take care. You will have everything you need. Your child... will be royal family, like you."

Rocket and Tinker were both surprised and could only stare at the younger male for a long moment before Tinker grabbed his hands and showered them with grateful kisses and fresh tears. Their adoptive son, their king, the spitting image of Caesar. Rocket's smile was finally sincere when he gazed upon his best friend's son - he could sometimes still see the child he was shine through his being, but Cornelius was a true king, worthy of Caesar's legacy, and Rocket couldn't be more proud of him.

"Rest now." Cornelius rumbled gently, "Tomorrow we prepare."

He brought his second mother into a hug one last time before he, with Maurice right behind him, left the old couple together, peaceful at last. They didn't talk, just held each other for a long time, like they always did, love renewed each day with the first light that caressed their land.

 

* * *

 

It would be a few more days until Titus had the luck to meet Isso again.

Every day, after sunrise, he wandered the colony's vast hunting area, always returning to the spot where he first met the bonobo. However, his waiting had not yet brought result. After she collapsed at the last council meeting, they got to know Tinker, whom they loved like a grandmother, was expecting a child, but his father insisted it was his priority to make contact with the stranger - and as much as Titus wanted to help his honorary grandparents, he was also just as excited to meet Isso again. He knew his brother and the others back at the colony could handle things without him.

The prince just finished a refreshing drink from the stream and he crouched by its bank, last year's leaves rustled when the weak breeze played with them. The forest was already loud from the cacophony of mating songs and the buzzing of insects. Titus took a deep breath from the crispy air that still carried the cold of the dawn, glad for the coyote pelt he wore over his back and the skin around his arms and legs. He decided to bring only his smaller bow and a knife today, he didn't look forward to hunt, but he still liked to carry his favorite bows wherever he went.

Titus almost forgot himself into the peaceful monotony of the stream's flow when he felt a prickle on his neck, the tip of a wooden spear. He tensed, but then heaved a sigh and looked up - yes, there she was, among the branches, staring at him much more calmly than the first time they met.

Isso climbed down from the tree and Titus stood up. The bonobo hunter finally lowered her spear, a small smile flickered on her lips.

"I surprised you again, Titus, Prince of the Apes." she said, her voice just above the stream's plashing. She wore less paint than before, her face remained clean, but her tribe's symbol adorned her chest, a stark white on her black hair. There were painted feathers behind her left ear and a light cloth around her waist, she wore a necklace of seashell. She let her spear's tip hit the ground and Titus took his bow off his shoulder before taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them.

"Lucky." he rumbled, his gaze never left the shorter ape who now had to tilt her head to look up at him, "I waited for you."

"Lucky I find you." Isso answered, she sneaked a hand around Titus' head, but didn't have to pull him down - their lips met, the memory of their first and last kiss still fresh in Titus' mind. Not that he hadn't been with females before, but this stranger was much more exciting. He made love with a bonobo once and it was an amazing experience - she taught him many things and he made good use of the practice.

The prince knew what to expect and wasn't disappointed when he felt Isso slowly stroke her finger down his chest and stomach and shuddered when it went further. Titus broke the kiss and smirked down at her as his hands travelled down her back until they reached her thighs and pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist. Isso didn't protest.

The sounds of the flowing water were loud in their ears, and only their deep breathes were louder while they lay in the undergrowth by a tree trunk. Their lovemaking was intense and passionate and everything Titus expected. He earned a satisfied hum from Isso when he caressed her chin and neck and she sat up to ask for a grooming.

"Almost like bonobo." Titus heard her say and he panted softly. What a compliment.

"Have you never been with... a chimpanzee before?" the prince teased as he gently picked out bits of leaves from her fur. He was surprised when Isso shook her head, "Aren't there chimpanzees in your tribe?"

"There are. But not as many as us bonobos."

"Others? Orangutans, gorillas?"

"A few. Joined us. Some joined us... after we left home."

"Your tribe... it's large?"

"Large enough to fight... not large enough to win." she paused for a moment, a heavy sigh escaped her chest "And you? Your tribe?"

Titus panted in short, proud huffs as he reached out his arm and pointed all over the forest, "This land... all around... is ours. There is no one else here. Our territory, hunting land, waters for fishing. Our colony is further among trees. Many apes, young and old, all kinds. My father, Cornelius is King of the Apes. He is a great king. We live in peace."

"Caesar's son..." Isso whispered, as if talking just to herself, "Are there humans?"

"There are some human nests. Primitives, cannot speak. Not dangerous." he thought about mentioning Nova, but decided against it. He didn't want her to be the subject of talk among strangers.

"We met some, too." Isso said, "Some could... still talk. Traded with them... gave them pelts, spears and arrows to hunt, they gave us medicine. They were wanderers... like us now."

Titus hummed quietly, crossing his legs, he studied the feather behind Isso's ear. He adjusted it after it was slightly dishevelled, feeling it between his fingers.

"Never seen bird with feather like this." he murmured and Isso turned around to face him, she returned the grooming calmly.

"Water bird. Mother caught it. Painted feather for me."

"You really did come... a long way."

"Long way." Isso repeated gently, her gaze turned a little hazy, as if she was lost in a memory.

"Why leave home? Why fight? Who did you have to fight?"

Isso lowered her hands and raised her head to meet his eyes. Titus thought at first that she wouldn't answer, he noticed the sadness that fell over her features. A sincere and deep sadness that felt alien on a young and strong female like her.

"Another tribe came from south. A chimpanzee led them. He called himself the Conqueror." the bonobo hunter said quietly, "We tried talk... but they attacked. We weren't fighters... back then. But we were a large tribe, larger than now. We learnt to fight back, defend ourselves. We have been at war... for three springs."

Titus tensed up. At war for three springs? Not even his grandfather Caesar fought his war with the humans for three years.

"We lost many." Isso continued, "We couldn't defend home... any more. The Conqueror chased us... he fought other tribes, too, took away their land. Since then we move and fight when we must."

The prince frowned, momentarily lost in all that Isso just said. Fairly, it was all a little overwhelming for him, who never knew any other tribe in his life.

"They are after you?"

Isso lowered her head, "We hope... we lost them... until we are ready."

"This is why... you searched for Caesar?" he asked carefully.

"We heard about him. Heard how he freed apes. I told my queen... you are here."

"Does she want to come here?"

"My tribe is not yet close. I am scout... but will come... if you welcome us."

Titus had the strong urge to say they would, but he alone could not make such promises - that was the king's right. His job was now to gather information to relay and negotiate if necessary. Be an ambassador of their tribe if he would happen to meet others of Isso's tribe, maybe even their queen herself. Buy time for his father and the council to decide on what to do.

That he got to spend this time with this beautiful hunter was a pleasant reward in itself.

"I shall... tell my father."

Isso gave him a grateful smile and a nod. Their eyes grasped onto each other, she leant forward and Titus let her claim his lips again. He mouthed her neck and pushed her gently back onto the leaves once more, to quell their desire once more, her slender body melted into his bulkier form almost perfectly.

Titus wanted to stay a little more, but Isso soon got up and retrieved her spear. The prince watched her for a long moment, her lithe form and strong legs, her long arms that hugged his back just minutes before, the shell necklace that hovered over the paint on her chest, still flawless after all the caresses and kisses Titus gave her there. Isso caught his gaze and tilted her head curiously, her green eyes shone like fireflies from her black face.

"Something wrong?" the bonobo asked quietly, the beginning of a frown appeared above her eyes.

"You need to go?" Titus asked and finally got up himself.

"Need to go back to my tribe. I will come... when I can."

Titus smiled, "I will wait."

Now Isso returned the smile, too, and reached up to cup his face. Titus gave her hand a short kiss and with that, the bonobo hunter climbed up the tree and was soon gone among the branches. The prince didn't move for one more moment, didn't want to think about his duty for one more moment - but the moment was over and he needed to go back to the colony to report Isso's words. Only the touches and the smiles remained his and he knew he wanted to gather more of those in the future.

He wondered, however, how his father would react to the news...

 

* * *

 

The unsuspecting squirrel could almost feel the tension in the air as it sneaked closer to the collection of nuts and berries left unsupervised by a fallen trunk, and it did try to steal a few - only to have an angry chimpanzee hoot at it and chase it away for good.

Soror growled as he watched the small mammal scurry to the nearby bushes before it dashed up a tree, quick to get out of sight from the annoyed prince. He hated it when someone - or rather, anything - interrupted him while he was cracking nuts and eating. Or while he was doing any of his duties. Or when he was trying to make his father proud.

Soror raised the stone piece and hit the nut with more force than he intended, which resulted in the nut getting smashed altogether, a dirty smudge on the dead tree. The Prince of the Apes rolled his eyes and shook his head, a deep breath shook his frame. He really did need to get his anger under control—

"Mind if I have some?"

Long, strong arms hugged him from behind and he felt the other chimpanzee sit down leaning on his back, chin on his shoulder. Soror smiled. He let the other give a peck on his cheek and the prince turned to kiss him, too. He was the only one who could really calm him down.

Rock got up and instead sat down next to him, picking up some berries and chewing cheerfully. He and Soror were roughly the same age, Rock was the third grandson of Stone. Since Cornelius, upon becoming a king, forgave Stone and re-enacted him as a member of the Council for his actions for the tribe during and after their exodus, the former follower of Koba and his family was once again held in high regard and now Rock, himself a fine and strong adult, was one of the best hunters in the colony.

And one of the few who managed to make Soror feel at peace.

" _What's wrong?_ " Rock signed while his mouth was still full, but Soror shook his head, he grabbed some more nuts to crack.

"You won't take me... seriously." he grumbled and once again crushed the nut too hard.

Soror let out an exasperated sigh, prompting the other male to sit closer and take hold of his hand, "Tell."

"Titus met the bonobo again." the prince finally answered, "He returned with news. Told us, father will tell Council tomorrow. Father... praised Titus like he just did something great. He was just lucky. I could smell that female all over him."

"So?"

"He was lucky. Here I am... I do my best... never enough. I am never lucky."

"Never?" Rock laughed in quiet pants at that, " _You have me!_ "

Soror smiled and relaxed somewhat, " _Yes. I do._ " he signed and leant forward, allowing Rock to kiss him and allowed himself to rest his head on his shoulder. Soror closed his eyes when he felt the other chimp hug him close with an arm.

"You know how Titus enjoys praise." he heard Rock say quietly, "But you are prince, too, like him. The king loves you both."

"Does he?"

"How can you doubt? You and Titus, same. You will—"

However, before Rock could have finished, they heard rustling and looked up to see Cornelius approach them slowly. The two separated and Rock got up immediately, he reached his palm out to the king and bowed slightly.

"My king." he greeted his lover's father with a small smile and Cornelius took his hand.

"Rock... can you leaves us for now?... I would like to talk to the prince." Cornelius asked quietly and Rock bowed again before walking away without another word. It was the Alpha's request and thus he shall obey.

When the two of them were alone again Soror, too, reached out a hand and Cornelius brushed his fingers on his son's palm before they sat down. Both remained quiet for a long moment before the king spoke at last.

"You ran off." he said, to which Soror just huffed and turned away, "Soror, you cannot behave like—"

"You were busy with Titus. Thought better to leave you. You could have just made him heir already."

Cornelius sighed. There they were again. Sometimes he really did wonder what he was doing wrong to make his son so angry. Titus did well and came back with valuable - though frightening - information that he still needed time to process, but Cornelius thought he deserved the praise. But at the same time he saw how hard Soror worked to help him prepare and he wanted to thank him later once he calmed down. Sometimes Cornelius wondered if he was too late to thank him for all his work properly.

"Soror... you could both be heirs one day."

"I know you want him... Many apes want him as the next king. I can hear them talk, father. And... I would not be... able to give you grandchildren... to follow me."

The king put a hand on his son's shoulder and raised up his chin, "Titus doesn't even have mate yet. But even if him, Zira or your new sibling will have children, all you are still family. They could follow you. You are all of Caesar's blood. You and Titus, you will be great kings one day. But, son... _you need to control your anger._ "

Soror frowned at first, but then his features softened. He looked up at his father, their eyes met and Cornelius let himself marvel at his son's sky-blue gaze, the look of his long-lost older brother, and the birthmark on his chest that resembled a shooting star, that neither he nor Blue Eyes had, only Caesar, and now both of his sons. Blood worked in mysterious ways.

"I have trust in you." Cornelius finally said and pulled Soror closer so they could touch foreheads. They stayed like that for a long moment - Cornelius wondered when was the last time either of his sons hugged him. They grew up so fast.

"Your mother said your spears are ready." the king said and got up. He waited a little and Soror got up, too, and they walked together back home. Cornelius was relieved somewhat that he managed to calm one of his sons - at least him, even though he couldn't yet even calm himself.

 

* * *

 

A chimpanzee stood tall above the cold field, tainted with the blood of the fallen and their weapons.

He stood over the four chimpanzee and two gorilla warriors, soldiers and scouts of his army who, it seemed, died in battle. He also looked over the bonobos and chimpanzees from the tribe of the Lakeland that somehow always managed to get away from his reach - although, it seemed, his soldiers did gain a small victory killing their scouts, even at the expense of their own lives. He knew the bonobo queen had many scouts, but he had numerous, too, and sent them out at every direction, to follow their lead and keep searching.

And they will find them. They will find them before they could find help. They already had their territory and they will not let them take it back.

However, they noticed something else. There were footprints that didn't belong to either of their tribes - gorillas, chimpanzees, even orangutan. The prints were still fresh - they, whoever they were, must have been close. Which meant there was another tribe not far from where this battle took place.

"Nerus!" his second-in-command, Elta, called to him. The female gorilla walked up to him carrying something and placed it in his hands.

The Conqueror held up the thin arrow that could not belong to any of his tribe, nor was it something the bonobos used. It was different in some ways.

"Mountain wood." he murmured, the elder chimpanzee looked towards the peaks further in the distance, "Mountains have never enough to feed apes. These must be mountain nomads."

"Shall we... halt our search for the queen?"

"No. Leave some scouts here." Nerus rolled the arrow in his hand one last time, "Let's see... what they find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Hope I can update soon, though I'm not making promises.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said the previous chapter was the longest?
> 
> So, sorry for the long wait, but here it is. I stayed with Bryn's point of view perhaps the longest here since the story started, I enjoy writing him more and more. And I swear, we will meet the bonobo tribe in the next chapter. Whenever I finish it. Not this year, that's for sure ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

"... _And once we are done, we go in the usual order; the council and archers first, those with children, the sick and elderly in the middle with the donkeys and the carts, and the rest of the gorilla guards last._ "

Once Bryn was finished, he looked around his council; his young queen, Ney looked a little anxious, a look that reminded him of Oaka - she always had that worried expression on her face, somehow even when she was smiling and Bryn at first had a hard time not seeing her face on Ney. Maybe that was why he chose her as his new mate the moment she was of age. He was searching for Oaka in her after all these years, but Bryn realized that he did love Ney for who she was and her youthful spirit was what he needed as the years went on.

Dane on the other hand made sure to keep his features calm and serious even though Bryn knew he was scared. Of course, his son, like any other male at his age, had gone through the mandatory training. Bryn knew an encounter with possibly hostile humans couldn't be ruled out, especially since they adopted this nomadic lifestyle - but Dane never had to fight seriously before. Still, he was raised from his birth to be a prince and king one day and he had dignity that reminded Bryn of his father.

Next to him sat Ann, an older female who was Dane's wet nurse and a long-time friend of his family. She was a lithe female with a sharp mind and she helped him tremendously in raising Dane; Bryn was, to this day, quite fond of her. He considered making Ann his mate back then, remembered her kisses and touches like it was yesterday. But in the end, once Dane was weaned, they agreed that they weren't made for each other - still, Bryn made her a council member and would listen to her counsel every time she had something to say.

On the other side, Thelus sat next to Ney. The orangutan was slightly younger than Bryn, he and his family escaped with them when his father, Khan took a group of apes to flee the fight against the soldiers, trying to keep at least some of their colony away from what he believed to be certain death. Thelus was just a young teenager back then, but Clarence, the oldest of them, took the young apes under his wings and started teaching the youth of their new tribe, as he himself learnt from the wise Maurice. Bryn wondered if the elder orangutan was still alive, if he was still by Caesar's side after all these years...

Thelus, however, proved to be Clarence's best student and when Bryn became the new leader of their tribe he chose him as his advisor. They all felt Clarence's absence, and Thelus did not yet have his wisdom back then. Bryn was worried at first that the task was too big for Thelus to handle, but as the years went on, he and Bryn became close friends and they together learnt how to lead the tribe and how to give good advice. Thelus now looked back at him, his long face held quiet worry that he only allowed his king to see.

And, on the other side, there was Aldus.

Of course, once Bryn was finished, he immediately raised his hands to sign, " _What if we run into an ambush?_ "

Bryn looked at him tiredly, " _We will send out scouts, too._ "

"Even that does not... guarantee safety!" Aldus spoke and by his side Urko nodded.

" _What do you suggest then?_ " Thelus reached his long arms out towards Aldus as he signed, his features hard.

"The ones we found... they used human weapons... against Minar and... his tribe."

"We are able to defend ourselves... with our weapons." Ney spoke up, too, her worried frown now turned angry and even angrier when Urko, Aldus' second-in-command, started laughing in short pants.

" _Arrows and spears against guns?_ " then, despite seeing Bryn straighten and his fur bristle, Urko still added, " _We can only fight fire with fire!_ "

"How?" Dane barked, upset at the two gorillas' disrespect towards his family, "They have guns... that is why father says we must go! _We have nothing similar to fight with._ "

"Nothing?!" Aldus cried out, causing Bryn to rise to his feet.

"Aldus!" the king howled, baring his canines, his posture was tense and ready to pounce - a sight that would make any member of the tribe surrender to the Alpha. However, the leader of the Gorilla Guards did not back down as easily as the last time and he didn't reach out his palm for forgiveness. Bryn heard Dane growl as Aldus stood up slowly as well, and in his full height he stood taller than the king.

"We do... have weapons." the gorilla snarled and the air around them froze - no one dared make a move when Aldus continued his words in signs, " _We have guns like them... we can kill them, too._ "

The last time Bryn heard such words they came from Tola... before that damned hunt and stealing from the humans...

"What guns?" Dane asked, he now stood up, too, next to his father who remained silent, pressing his lips tight together.

"Ask... your father. He is the one... keeping secrets." Aldus pointed at Bryn, his finger almost touching his chest. Dane and Ney looked at Bryn with confusion, waiting for him to counter Aldus' accusation, but the king did not move and did not speak for a long moment.

That was when Bryn saw it. Further above them, on the cliff hiding behind rocks and bushes, there was a dark figure and a blinding green lightbeam momentarily flashed in Bryn's eyes. Aldus seemed to have noticed, too, the green point of light trail across Bryn's face because he whirled around and saw what Bryn saw; it was a chimpanzee hiding above them with a gun in his hand shining the lightbeam, ready to fire.

What happened next was a blurr later for Bryn. He moved to push Dane out of the way when the boom of the weapon rang the area and not a second later he felt as if something tore through his left arm. He cried out in agony and clutched his upper arm after the bullet ripped into his flesh, he felt the warm blood seep through his fingers and trickle down his arm. The apes around him were crying out in panic while Aldus roared for everyone to hide and get him spears - the gunshots cracked above them like thunder.

Bryn shook his head to chase away the dizziness. He felt Ney grab his arm, her panicked yells were close to his ears. When he looked up, he saw that there were two chimpanzees now firing down at them and he saw one of his apes, a young female chimpanzee, lie in a pool of blood. Bryn snarled and pushed Ney behind him. He saw that fire was returned in the form of spears mainly from the gorilla guards.

"Archers!" he shouted, but even before the chimp and bonobo archers could get them, he saw Dane reach out his arm towards their attacker. Before Bryn could have stopped him, he understood what he was about to do - in his other hand behind his head, held by the tip of its blade, was a hunting knife. He was aiming.

Dane hurled the knife and both him and Bryn watched it spin through the air - and strike Bryn's shooter right in the head. The chimpanzee a moment later collapsed and his body rolled down the cliff. Seeing this, his partner froze and after the archers sent arrows raining down on him, the stranger chimp fled in fear.

"Catch him!" Bryn bellowed, pointing at the running chimpanzee. Many apes from his tribe obeyed immediately and took off after their attacker, but before Urko ran after him, Bryn caught his arm and rasped one last command, "Alive!"

Urko nodded curtly before he also ran off. Now that it seemed to be over, Bryn let his shoulders slump. For a moment, he saw stars from the pain and he gripped his bleeding arm. Ney hugged his waist and helped him stay upright, but she was panting, too, and trembling in fear. Bryn touched his forehead to hers to reassure her before turning to Dane.

His son was shaking - his eyes were wide as he still stared at the chimpanzee's body that he just killed moments before. All that happened just in a few seconds finally caught up to him. He had always been taught that apes do not kill other apes; it was one of the first things he learnt when he was a child. A law everyone followed. But those apes... they almost killed his father!

"Dane..." Bryn spoke as gently as he possibly could, "Are you alright?"

The young ape looked up and nodded. He took a few more deep breathes and stood up, looking at the wound on his father's arm, " _I'll get a healer._ "

Bryn gave a nod and he looked around. He saw Thelus and even though the orangutan was shivering as well, he fortunately wasn't hurt. The apes that stayed were all crying out and running around, trying to tend to the injured and just get a hold of the events that shook up their everyday lives. Bryn couldn't blame them, but now he wasn't in the state to calm them either.

Aldus approached him and the two stared at each other for a long moment before Bryn spoke, still not daring to let go of his arm, "How many wounded?"

" _Five._ " the gorilla signed grimly, "One dead."

He pointed to the young female Bryn saw before - he knew her. Her name was Talah, she was just a year younger than Dane, by now her mother and mate knelt next to her body, they were crying in their grief. Bryn wanted to go up to them, but his knees shook and Ney stopped him, she made him sit down until the healer found them in the chaos.

His dizziness was soon gone, even if the pain refused to cease. Bryn allowed the healer to tend to him before another commotion started up among the apes and he saw why. The chasers returned and two gorillas dragged the stranger with them. He was struggling against their hold as they pushed him to his knees, but soon froze again in fear when Bryn stood up and slowly walked up to him.

Despite the burning still wracking his arm, the king stood straight and looked down at the chimpanzee. It was a young male, around Dane's age, maybe even younger. He wore blue and red paint on his chest and face, though it was smeared now in his fleeing and by the tears rolling down his face. He looked up at Bryn with eyes wide, he was shaking badly, rivulets of urine streamed down his legs in his terror. Bryn would have even felt sorry for the young chimp had it not been for one of their own's death at their hands.

Bryn huffed and fought the urge to snarl when he spoke, "Who... are you?" he rumbled. The stranger's teeth chattered in his fear grin and the king wasn't sure for a moment that he would be able to answer.

When he did not, Bryn asked another question, more impatient this time, "Why did you come? What tribe... do you come from?!"

"I-I..." the stranger finally seemed to find his voice, but he was shaking so much Bryn had to concentrate on his words, "My l-leader... sent us... to find... tribe... see... if you are... dangerous."

"Who is... your leader?"

"The... T-The Conqueror."

Bryn frowned and there were murmurs around him from his fellow apes. Something flashed in his mind, something that Minar, the bonobo warrior tried to tell them before he died - about the "others" who attacked their tribe. Bryn did notice earlier that this chimpanzee was wearing the same paint that Minar's attacker wore and he connected the dots. His features smoothed and he slowly let go of his arm to reach for one of his knives.

"Do you... know this symbol?" he asked and held up the black knife he took from one of the fallen bonobos from Minar's tribe. The four-line symbol was clear on it and even though the stranger didn't reply, Bryn could see that he did recognize it.

"You... attacked these bonobos' tribe... chased them away from their home... did you come here... to do the same?"

The chimpanzee whimpered, but didn't say anything. One of the gorillas holding him down yanked him and it was Aldus who roared at him, "Answer!"

The shooter at last took a shaky huff and started talking, "M-My father told me... our first leader... old chimpanzee from south... formed tribe... led them... to defeat humans and free more apes..."

No one dared interrupt as the young male gathered his courage to continue, "But... another chimpanzee... started calling himself Nerus... defeated the first leader... he wanted to kill humans and gather apes... but he wanted to... make our territory... bigger. We travelled north... we met other tribes... if they didn't join us... Nerus f-fought them, too... He didn't just kill and chase away humans... apes, too."

Bryn closed his eyes for a long moment to let it all sink in. Apparently, there was an ape out there who was on a quest to conquer and didn't care if he had to kill and outright exterminate other tribes of apes. That was perhaps the fate he had in store for their tribe as well if they decided to fight back?

"We walked for many seasons..." the stranger went on, it seemed he thought they would have mercy on him if he gave them the information they wanted, "We met... many tribes... but one we couldn't defeat... up north, by vast lakes... the bonobos. They were strong tribe, there were many... Their queen attacked back... then they fled, we chase them... chase them still... they wanted to find... find..."

"Caesar?" Bryn asked quietly, his eyes held a faraway look. This chimpanzee, an Alpha who never learnt Caesar's Laws, the Laws that raised them above humans - ape not kill ape. A chimpanzee who wasn't afraid of warfare... like Koba before him, whom he and his family used to follow before Caesar defeated him.

They almost became just like that once...

"Did... other scouts come with you?" he heard Dane ask and saw the stranger shake his head.

The apes gathered there looked around each other. Bryn huffed, his eyes met Thelus' - the orangutan seemed to have calmed down somewhat by then, but he did wear a troubled expression. He made a good job hiding his perplexity though when Bryn gestured to the young male, asking him what they should do. His king gave the decision's responsibility to him and as Thelus let his eyes wander to the stranger, seeing the fear that shook him still, he decided.

" _Keep him prisoner. We cannot let him go back to his tribe and tell them where we are... and he may still have more to say._ "

"Prisoner?!" Aldus shouted, his hands flailed furiously in his signing, " _We should kill him, too! Life for life!_ "

Ann took a step forward and raised up her hand to stop the leader gorilla, she frowned angrily, " _Have you forgotten our First Law?!_ "

"Thelus is right." Bryn growled, fully turning to Aldus, "Life for life has... already been taken." he nodded towards the dead chimpanzee that shot at him, the one Dane killed with a well aimed throw of a knife to protect his loved ones. His son turned away, as if to hide his face in shame, but Bryn put a hand on his shoulder before he went on, "He is prisoner. For now."

The King of the Mountain remembered many, many years ago the first and last prisoner his tribe took - the human boy Mark Ross, Jess' teenager son who later became a tool in their peace treaty with the humans. They had gone through many things until peace finally settled between them, but the boy unknowingly helped them achieve it. This chimpanzee, this young male, may become a useful tool for them later on as well, an opportunity they might not want to waste.

With that, the gorilla guards took the stranger away and Bryn walked back to sit down where the healer continued tending to his wound. There wasn't much she could do, though, apart from wrapping his arm in a band of herbs and skin, but at least the pain eased from a searing stab to a throbbing ache and the bleeding stopped. Ney remained by his side while Thelus and Dane calmed the tribe down. He saw Aldus approach him, however, and his expression told Bryn that he still had something to argue about.

He was right.

" _See?_ " the gorilla started, " _This is why we need to fight back! We weren't ready for them and they almost killed you. They killed Talah. Who knows how many they will kill next time?_ "

Bryn tried his best to sign, " _Who knows how many they will kill if we fight?!_ If what this male said is right... their numbers are much larger than ours. If we fight back... they will defeat us."

"No, Bryn... we can fight back. Why... keep the guns a secret?"

" _What guns?!_ " Ney's fright and anger finally burst out of her and the young queen rose to her feet, her eyes darting between her mate and the leader of the gorilla guards sharply, demanding them to finally tell her what they were talking about, "What guns, Bryn? What secret?!"

Bryn glared daggers at Aldus and he took a deep sigh. He shook his head and lowered it; something his father used to do when he was faced with hard decisions to make. But for many years now he alone could make his own decisions - so why did he wish now that his father was still there and took this burden off his shoulders, a burden he himself placed there?

With a huff, the king stood, and when he saw Dane, Thelus and Ann return, he made up his mind. Ney was still looking at him, the worried frown refused to leave her face now. Bryn thought of what Oaka would say if she were there with him... however, he needed to return to the present and speak his decision.

"Dane... call Mandemus." he spoke softly and nodded to his mate, "There is something... I need to show you."

 

* * *

 

" _So... the bonobo Isso probably already told her queen about who we are and where we are?_ "

It was Lake who signed - she was sitting face to face with Titus who nodded with a quiet huff.

"Yes... she did." he then turned back to his father, "She asked... if we would welcome them."

Cornelius, like many times during the last hour while his son relayed all he had learnt, tensed up and had to fight not to go completely rigid. He looked around the faces of those he gathered together. It was just six of them - him, the twins, Lake and Spear, her oldest son, and Stream, the younger female bonobo who was a member of their council. She was the only one besides Titus who held a curious and excited glint in her eyes and clung on Titus' words. Cornelius envied her naivety.

Lake, however, frowned as well and she exchanged a look with Cornelius.

"Are they... escaping?" she spoke, a rare occasion. She was still more used to signing.

Titus looked a little surprised and it took him a moment to find the answer, "They escaped. That is what she said... they escaped... for now."

That last bit was what worried Cornelius the most.

"Maybe..." Spear spoke up, looking at Cornelius, "They want to ask our help."

Spear was just a few years younger than Cornelius and the only one of his friends roughly the same age as him, they grew up together. Lake made the decision to name him after their fallen friend, a hero who died while trying to defend the tribe, in a time Lake remembered all too clear, but was a blurr to Cornelius. Caesar's orphan didn't have many friends his age back when he was a child, and when Lake had her firstborn, he was like a little brother and playmate to the child prince. Cornelius offered him a place within the council, but Spear declined - he didn't like to sit around and talk, but for now he made an exception when he saw how troubled his best friend looked.

Stream's eyes, however, shone up and she turned to their king with a hopeful look, " _Do we give them help?_ "

Cornelius raised up a hand to stop the oncoming questions, but he saw Titus turning to him with the same look, "Father..."

"Did you promise anything?" the king asked, and Titus looked taken aback.

"No." he shook his head, " _Just that I would tell you. But father, they are not dangerous!_ "

Cornelius glared at his son who looked back at him with a frown of his own.

"I do not think they are dangerous." the Alpha said, "But what they fought... is dangerous. We do not know until we find out." he then resorted to signing, " _Spear... send out your best scouts. Until we find out more we will not let them into the tribe._ "

Titus straightened and hooted in shock and protest, "Why, father? Why cannot we help them?!"

"Titus..."

His son now turned to all the apes gathered around, "If it is something dangerous, we leave them alone? Against the danger? And if it comes to us? They could be our allies! If we do not help now, others... will turn us down, too, when we ask for help!"

"Our tribe is strong enough on its own. We do not know enemy." Cornelius growled, he could feel his fur bristling, "I said... we will decide when we know more."

"Why wait? Why does it take so long to decide?!"

That was when Cornelius rose to his feet above his son and glared down at Titus who seemed to want to protest first, but then shrank away from his father's angry frown. He got a light shove to his shoulder from Soror who huffed to him and gestured to him to reach out his palm to the king. Titus did so reluctantly, but it took a long moment before he felt his father's fingers slide down his palm.

It was Lake who signed again first, her hands moved gracefully across the air, " _They are not yet here. We still have time. And if we can be allies..._ " she looked at Cornelius now, her gaze hardened a little, " _I see no reason why not accept them._ "

"Like you said," Cornelius rumbled quickly, "we still have time. And we cannot run... head-first into the unknown." he addressed Titus once more, "All the things you have gathered... are valuable. You can still meet the bonobo Isso... but you cannot promise anything."

Titus nodded in silence, but he couldn't quite hide the disgruntled frown from his face. Cornelius ended the gathering and Titus ran back to their home without another word - they really weren't that much different with Soror. Lake and Stream exchanged a few signs, Cornelius saw the younger female sigh in disappointment, but she wouldn't say it. Lake hugged her and soon another of her sons appeared, Galen, who gave his mother and mate a hug. The family walked quietly away, only Spear stayed there to talk through the details of the scouting parties with him.

With a thousand thoughts running around his head, Cornelius found it hard to sleep that night - and when he finally did, he was woken once again by the face of his father and long-lost family, telling him words that weren't real.

The King of the Apes sat at the entrance of their hut in the middle of the night and gazed up at the ebony sky. But only the stars looked back at him - no matter how many questions he asked into the night, no one answered him. No matter how many times he asked Caesar what to do - he was only met with the silence of the stars.

Cornelius almost jumped when he was jolted out of his deep thoughts by someone hugging him from behind. The arms were too short and the body too small to be Primrose or any of his sons; soon Zira came forward and sat down next to him, leaning to his side, she rubbed her eyes and let out a long yawn.

Cornelius huffed in quiet amusement and put an arm around his only daughter.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked softly. They could have signed not to wake the others, but in the faint light of the night fires it would have been hard to make out.

"Bad dream." Zira whispered back, "Saw you awake. You had bad dream, too?"

Cornelius released a long sigh he didn't realize he was holding, "Yes... bad dream."

"About grandfather?"

His daughter looked up at him from his chest and Cornelius couldn't help marvel at his daughter's keen eyes that noticed every little detail out of order - and remembered things they didn't even expect her to remember. Of course, Zira nor either of his children had ever got to know their grandparents and uncle, but Cornelius and the elders made sure to teach the younglings all about the great Caesar. Zira was old enough to attend the classes and her teachers told him she was a very bright young lady. She was the light of Cornelius' heart and he hugged the little girl closer.

"Yes." he answered, "I asked him again... and he still didn't answer."

"Maybe you should leave him alone. Ask someone else... who can answer you."

Cornelius didn't tear his eyes from her and he smiled warmly, "You are... very clever."

"Very clever." Zira echoed much more happily and started tickling her father to make him laugh. In the end, it was her who broke out in fits of panting laughs as Cornelius tickled her mercilessly until she was out of breath and finally tired enough to close her eyes.

The first Princess of the Apes hummed happily and snuggled up to her father. For that moment, that was enough for Cornelius to lift his spirit a little, just a little.

Tomorrow, new sun would rise. And with that, their work would start towards the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp.
> 
> What I always forget to tell you guys is that I based Bryn's side of the story on the "Peaceful Ending" alternative of the game, but I will refer to the events of the game more and more as the story goes on. Also, I feel that I owe you some insight into the homages I took for some of my OCs so far (of course, not every character is the exact same, but I just wanted to let you know where the names come from):
> 
> \- Aldus: General Aldo, the main antagonist in Battle for the Planet of the Apes who wanted to kill the humans and dethrone the original Caesar. He also killed his young son, Cornelius II, the first ape to kill another ape
> 
> \- Urko: General Urko, the antagonist gorilla from the TV series
> 
> \- Ann: Galen's mother from the TV series
> 
> \- Galen, Lake's second-born son: NOT the Galen from the TV series, but rather the doctor from the original Planet of the Apes. He didn't get much screentime, but he was the one who healed Taylor when he was captured by the apes and seemed to be friends with Zira
> 
> \- Zira: I don't think I need to explain this one
> 
> \- Siena (from the previous chapter): the wife and advisor of Doctor Zaius. In my story, she is a younger orangutan and Maurice's student, a council member
> 
> \- Mandemus: the old orangutan from Battle for the Planet of the Apes who was "the keeper of Caesar's conscience" and... you know what else. ;)
> 
> And yeah, the elder chimpanzee from the south who formed the tribe, that the stranger they caught mentioned, is "Beardface" from the War for the Planet of the Apes BOOM! Studios comic series.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

 

When Lake woke up that morning, she did not expect Titus barging into her home.

Though, she had to admit, it was late in the morning - her mate and her youngest still living with them weren't in the hut, but Lake was busy with craving bones, a skill she had mastered over the years. Their colony, the stone and wooden statues, the home drawings, the symbols on their spears, knives and staffs, many bared her handiwork and many learned from her. That day, however, started quietly, with a few bone spearheads to carve, when the prince appeared behind her.

And gave Lake the scare of her life.

The older female jumped when a hand wrapped around her arm and she whipped around to come face to face with Titus' timid smirk. Lake sighed in relief and shook her head at her honorary nephew.

"Sorry." Titus chuckled, it seemed his anger from the previous day had been replaced with his usual mirth, " _Can we talk?_ "

Lake had an idea what the young prince wanted to talk about - she already talked to Cornelius about their argument before leaving him to Primrose to talk to and she expected his son to come eventually. Whenever Cornelius and any of his children got into an argument, one or both of them always came to her for a long, calming talk. Lake was, after all, family to them, too.

So she nodded and put away her carvings to give the younger chimp her full attention.

" _Am I not bothering you?_ "

Lake panted softly upon hearing that.

"Titus... I have five children." she said quietly, " _I'm used to being bothered._ "

She was, indeed. All her children - from the oldest, Spear, to the youngest, seven-year-old Pine who was still too young to have his own nest - were unique personalities that didn't fail to fill Lake with wonder, and a cause for exhaustion as well. All her children were different, all the king's good friends, yet all denied his offer a place in the council for various reasons.

Spear, her first son, was a top hunter and leader of the colony's scouts while her second son, Galen, rather became a healer; of their two sisters, Prisca, Lake's oldest daughter stuck with the elders who studied the motion of the stars, studied human nests and the soil to grow their own plants. Prisca was the same age as the twin princes, fourteen years old and they were great friends with Titus, they loved exploring when they were little, but stayed just that, good friends - Prisca, so far, wasn't interested in getting a mate, while her younger sister, Devyn was already getting ready to be a first-time mother herself. And Lake's youngest was still a child, too young to show any interest in the council.

Despite all the hardships, Lake was proud of them. She remembered how hard it was for her to accept the male who later became her mate and the father of her children - they were just teenagers and Blue Eyes was, after all, her first love. His memory, the war and the prison, Caesar's death all pushed her into depression and she had a hard time getting out of it. It was Tinker and Maurice who convinced her that she had to get up, that life goes on and she could accept another mate. She was young back then, and her life just started. It took her three years, but they eventually united.

Sometimes, however, Lake couldn't help wonder what it would be like if Blue Eyes was still alive. Would her children be the same if Blue Eyes was their father? Blue Eyes would be king and their children would be royalty, princes and princesses, their grandchildren even. Every time Lake looked at Titus and Soror, into their sky-blue eyes, she couldn't help think - what would it be like to live that life instead?

A question without answer, and Lake quickly chased it away from her mind. She had a great life, a big family, she knew her worth and she knew her word counted. That was enough for her.

She smiled hearing Titus huff in amusement. It seemed her honorary nephew was finally relieved.

" _Your father came already._ " Lake signed, " _He said he was sorry. I'm sure he will talk to you later._ "

Titus looked surprised, "He did... that is not what I came for."

Now Lake was surprised, too, but she let him continue, "Stream... how did she and Galen become mates?"

A strange question and Lake frowned slightly. She remembered how unsure she was when Galen told her he wanted a bonobo as his mate. It was unusual, even if they were sister species, but affairs were not unheard of. She knew Stream before and it really did seem like she loved her son - and Lake thought, if Galen could keep up with a bonobo, then let the young ones have what they wanted. Stream was now the mother of her first granddaughter and Lake loved her as a daughter-in-law.

Lake sighed. She had an idea where the question was coming from.

"Isso?" she asked quietly, a knowing smile on her face " _Something happened between you, right?_ "

Titus shrugged with a little smirk. He knew his honorary aunt would already know it, he didn't need to say anything.

"Titus..." Lake started, she gently raised the young chimp's chin to make him look at her, " _They are different. It is not always easy... Galen and Stream, they are much alike. The bonobos are faithful to their own, but free between each other. The bonobo you met is from a different tribe. She may be... exciting to you, but we don't know their ways. Their customs. Their thinking. We don't even know... if she is telling you the truth._ "

The prince watched her hands in silence, his shoulders slumped slightly. He did think about the things Lake told him now, and yet - he didn't know if it was because of what he was feeling, but he couldn't imagine anyone faking such strong emotions.

"You did not see... how sad she was." he murmured, "She... her tribe... lost many. I want to help them. No matter what father says."

"Your father... knows what... we can lose." Lake chose to speak now, "You, your brother, your sister... you grew up in peace... that's why... you don't understand."

"I am trying... to understand." Titus replied, "But if we reject them... we also reject who could be allies... friends... peace together... and..."

He didn't continue, but it seemed his aunt, her heart filled with warmth and pride for the younger chimpanzee's compassion, already knew what he wanted to say.

" _A pair?_ "

Titus smiled a little and leant his forehead to Lake, the older female put an arm around her nephew's neck to hug him closer. She knew she was the first Titus told all this - after their argument, after Cornelius made his opinion clear, the young prince would hesitate to talk to him. Lake sighed. Sometimes she felt that she didn't have just five children, but the whole royal family were her younglings as well. Ever since Caesar placed Cornelius' little hand in hers on the riverbank before he left the tribe to get his revenge for...

Lake let go of Titus, only to meet his clear blue eyes and she closed hers quickly before she could have been overwhelmed by emotion.

" _Remember what I said,_ " she signed, trying to concentrate on the here and now, " _The bonobos, they... they are good lovers. But they are much more than that. They are not so simple. Make sure you love her... and not just what she is._ "

She saw Titus watch her hands carefully before he raised his eyes to meet hers. Lake wondered why, all of a sudden after so many years, she could hardly look into that innocent, anxious gaze.

" _But if you really love her, and she loves you..._ " she took a shuddering breath, and her voice almost broke when she spoke aloud, "Tell her... do not... hesitate."

She buried her face in her palm as the first tears fell from her eyes and Titus hugged her, he made soft hoots to calm his aunt, worried and frightened for her. Lake hugged the young prince back and patted his back. She remembered, all those years ago, when she was deep in her dark sadness, Tinker hugged her like this and told her what she herself learned after Ash' death; that life went forward and not back, yet - she had everything she could ask for, and now she cried a little, just a little for the things she couldn't have.

 

* * *

 

When Soror woke up that morning, he did not expect to find the guard dogs barking wildly at their own.

He at first thought it was another human. The prince growled in annoyance as he went to check on the food stores, but found that the dogs were barking at something else. A scouting party led by Spear - the one he led to find Isso's tribe - had finally returned, and it seemed they were successful.

Soror made his way over to greet them, everybody bowed their heads upon seeing their prince - after all, until the king or the queen arrived, he was the highest-ranking among the gathered apes. The party's members - three chimpanzees and two bonobos with one orangutan - all seemed tired, but it was no wonder, after all, they had been gone for more than a week. Soror walked up to Spear, the older male wrapped a heavy arm around his neck to lean his forehead to his, Soror could feel the smell of trees, sweat, meat and sunwarm on his deep black pelt, but he couldn't make out anything unfamiliar on him, nothing that could have sent the dogs into such an aggressive display.

Soon, many others gathered around the returning party, family members, mates, or just those curious about the news. Spear released the prince and the young chimpanzee looked all over him searching for any signs of injuries, but he didn't find any - and he couldn't read his face either.

"You found them?" Soror asked, both hopeful and anxious.

Spear let out a tired huff, he didn't nod nor did he shake his head. He glanced back at one of his scouts, a bonobo who now stepped forward.

"We found them." Spear finally answered, his gruff voice betrayed how tired he really felt, "Watched them for days. Big tribe, many apes... Seemed peaceful, quiet... and... they found us, too."

Soror's heart leaped to his throat, as if he had been splashed with cold water, "They found you?!"

"They greeted us." Spear replied a bit more forcefully than he intended, but he wanted to stop an outburst from the prince and avoid an oncoming argument, "Gave us this."

He gestured to the bonobo scout and in turn he reached behind to pull out one of the spears from his quiver. Soror's eyes widened - it wasn't like one of theirs, and when the scout gave it to him, he could feel that it was lighter, smoother, and it didn't have a spearhead, rather the shaft itself was sharpened at the end. But the most peculiar thing on it was four painted feathers tied to the top of the spear, as if they wanted to say something, as if it was a message they wanted to send with the returning apes.

"There wasn't fight." Spear continued, his voice calmed a little, "Let us go immediately."

"You talked? Did you meet... the queen?"

"No." the older chimp shook his head, "Her brother... her brother came to greet us."

"What did they say?" Soror questioned, there was urgency in his tone, but Spear never got to answer - Soror saw him look past him and soon young Pine ran up to his oldest brother and hugged him tight, he was followed by Lake and a few of his siblings. By then, many apes gathered there and the air was filled with hoots and pants of excitement and no one was paying him any attention.

Soror scowled, but then almost jumped when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to see Titus stand behind him, his wide eyes travelled along the members of the scouting party while many nodded to him, but when his gaze fell on the spear in Soror's hands, he froze and reached out to take it.

"How...?" he asked, bewildered, "This is like Isso's spear... feather like hers..."

"Her queen sent this with the scouts." Soror answered his question, " _They found each other. We have to tell father._ "

"Wait!" Titus grabbed his twin's arm again, which earned him a confused scowl, but he didn't back down, "I want to show you... her. I want you to... meet Isso."

The scowl was swept away from Soror's face to be replaced by shock. His brother wanted to introduce him to the stranger bonobo, the one he didn't want anyone else to meet yet? Soror knew what Titus must have felt - he could tell by the way he spoke about the female, and he could feel the unknown ape's scent on him many times - and he was worried that it might interfere with his thinking and would make him forget his priorities. Like now.

"No." Soror replied, "We have to tell father. Isso... can wait."

"She could have answers! And..." Titus leant closer to his brother, "a secret for a secret?"

Soror's posture sagged a little. He and Rock knew each other since they were white-tails; he and the twins played a lot together, but then Titus went to play with other youngsters, too; he could find common ground with any youngling while Soror couldn't always get along with other apes his age. It was Rock who stayed with him. As they grew up, his growing duties and studies isolated Soror from most of the other teenagers and it was only later that they could be together again. He remembered when Rock admitted his feelings for him and found himself returning the affection, but for a long time they didn't tell anybody. It was Titus who found out and he promised not to tell their parents, he promised to let Soror himself have that privilege and he did keep his promise.

But still...

They heard a soft huff from the side and turned to see Lake stand next to them, she reached out her hand for the spear Titus was holding.

"I will... talk to Cornelius." she said quietly and put a gentle hand on Soror's arm to calm him and coax him to go with his twin brother. It had been more than a week since their talk with Titus and upon hearing the words spoken between the princes she had a feeling why Titus now wanted to introduce the bonobo hunter to one of his family, outside of the politics and talk of war.

In the end, Soror let himself be dragged away from the crowd and into the trees, further until there was just the two of them. It was only then that he thought it was time to ask his questions.

"Why now?"

Titus turned around in surprise, "What?"

" _Why do you want to show her now? Now, when the scouts returned with the spear and news. Does she know something?_ "

" _She will tell if she does._ " Titus signed back. During the past several days he had met Isso many times - they got to know each other more and more, but hardly talked about anything of great importance that Titus could have shared with the council. Just everyday things like what they used to hunt - the females, too -, how they prepared meats, how they made their knives, the human city they had last seen, that fascinated Titus more than anything, or just how depressed she felt when her older brother was shot during a fight...

Titus taught her some signs and Isso also taught him words he didn't know - for example, what a 'book' was, that some elder members of her tribe who used to live with humans kept over the years - and they explored each other with every little touch and loving kisses. True, the last time they met Isso was especially excited about something, but didn't tell him why at the time.

"And if she does..." Soror spoke, his eyes wandering over the trees before they returned to Titus, "how do we know... she is telling the truth?"

Now it was Titus' turn to frown.

"Why... do you think she lies?"

"Why not? It is not... about you. It is about our tribe... our safety."

By now, they both stopped and stood facing each other, like two sides of a mirror - one with hard features, the other with big, glistening eyes that couldn't yet found the right thing to feel.

"I know her." Titus finally spoke, "What she told... no lie. I want you to meet her... so you can tell yourself."

"You know her?" Soror frowned and huffed, shifting on his feet before he poked a finger at his brother's chest, "Maybe you, Titus... trust too much."

Titus was never known to be quick to anger - in fact, his cheerful and empathic nature is what made him so popular among the apes and it was only on rare occasions that he lost it to temper. Now, however, hearing his twin's accusation - even if it was, perhaps, true - he felt like a red fire spread all over his mind and he tensed his shoulders, a growl erupted from his chest.

"And you, Soror, never trust! Never give chance! They ask... for help, why lie?! If she lies, she, her tribe, will get no help!" Titus huffed sharply and raised his hands to sign in rapid motion, " _Maybe... you are just jealous!_ "

Soror's eyes darkened as well, " _Of what?_ "

He wanted his brother to say it. He knew Titus couldn't have meant his newfound relationship with Isso, but he wanted to hear it from his twin brother.

" _Of everything! Of me! You're jealous because I met a stranger first... because I went to hunt with father first, I found human nest first, I mated first, had my own arrow first... You can't see how much you have?! You saw Zira first, killed bison first, had... your pair first. And you are jealous, always angry, always argue! Even now when I want to share with you! Want you to know first... I_ —"

"Titus?"

They both turned when they heard the female voice and saw the shorter black figure step closer to them. Titus let out a big sigh of air he didn't realize he'd been holding when he saw Isso and turned fully to her with a relieved smile. Surprise ruled the bonobo hunter's features and her eyes darted between the twin brothers in marvel at what she saw - two apes so alike, at first it seemed impossible to tell them apart. But when she saw Titus smile and step towards her, his familiar scent reaching her, she let her shoulders slump and wrapped her arms around the prince's robust form.

Titus could see and feel she had been running; her chest rose and fell against his and her body was warm, her forehead damp when he leant down to brush his to her. Their kiss was brief, Isso turned back to the other chimpanzee who still stood rigid while his eyes swept over the stranger. Apart from the white symbol on her chest and a black knife attached to a belt around her waist, Soror noticed a spear by her back that was just like the one their scouts brought with them.

"You are... Soror." Isso spoke and Soror almost stepped back in shock. The prince raised his eyes back to his twin, his fury mellowed into silent surprise at the thought that his brother told about him to this stranger, his lover.

"Yes." Soror answered, he stood straight and accepted the bonobo's extended hand who was still taking in the sight of the twin princes with quiet wonder.

"Good you are here." Isso continued, her hurried words and tense stance however started to worry Titus.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, by now both princes' attention was on the bonobo hunter.

"No wrong." Isso shook her head and took a deep breath, "I bring... my queen's message. She will come to you... first sun tomorrow."

The two chimpanzees took a moment to process what she said and looked at each other.

"Have to tell father." Soror said, his tone determined, "Now."

Titus gave a nod, for the first time that day they finally agreed on something. Perhaps just in time.

 

* * *

 

When Maurice woke up that morning, he did not expect to see his advice fail completely.

The first thing he did that morning was to visit Caesar's statue, carved out of stone and finished by Lake just before she gave birth to her firstborn, Spear - the statue stood at the pitch looking down at the vast lake beneath, over the stones where Caesar died twenty-five winters ago.

Maurice remembered how he couldn't bring himself to go back to that place for years. Watching his best friend die, then holding the crying and screaming Cornelius and trying to get a hold of himself while Caesar's death swept over the colony like wildfire; it was too much at that moment and the old orangutan had barely any memory of those moments and the days that followed. It was like he just floated between dream and reality, refusing to accept what happened like everyone else. In that blurr, he was only trying to survive.

They had to get up, however, he did make a promise to Caesar, after all - he promised to teach Cornelius and continue teaching the colony, keep their Laws that he himself carved into stone at the center of their newfound home and make sure the future of the apes was in good hands. In the end, after so many years he realized that Caesar was right, again: the apes could manage to stay strong without him.

Maurice, to this day, could still hardly believe they didn't collapse back then. He would have, if it wasn't for Rocket and Bad Ape. The first time he realized how dependent they were on Caesar was when he was captured by the Colonel and they alone had to make up a plan to rescue everybody - it felt like they just went with the flow, without Caesar guiding them. He realized then that he may have been Caesar's advisor, but Caesar was his guide as much as he was his. Nevertheless, they learnt to live without him, and the apes were strong.

He liked to think that Caesar would be proud of them.

Many members of the colony - mainly those younger apes who never knew Caesar - tended to idolize him as if he was a legend. In a way, Maurice thought, he was, but he was there with him from the very beginning. He knew him at his highest, but also at his lowest, when his darkening thoughts almost pushed him over the edge. Yet, Caesar had that strange ability to always come back from the dark when they needed him. And even to this day, Maurice came to talk to him, tell him all that was happening around the colony and ask him for advice, for words to say that he had to give to Cornelius when the younger ape was lost.

Like now.

When he received the spear from Lake that Isso's queen gave them and listened to Spear's report about their tribe, Cornelius called the council together. Maurice himself saw the spear, they all examined it and saw that the feathers on it were different: two from a kind of bird they didn't know, and two from a hunter bird native to their area. As if to represent the two tribes, together.

Was it a gift or a call to arms?

They talked with Cornelius, and in the end, after some convincing from him, the king agreed that they would listen and welcome the strangers if they asked for their help. No need to rush head first into a fight, but they wouldn't send them away. Maurice felt satisfied then, even though he could see that Cornelius was way too quiet - it couldn't have been easy for him, but the old advisor was proud that he could make this decision.

Maurice closed his eyes, a deep rumble left his throat sack. The Sun was just rising and he thought he could still have a little rest until he went back to the others. Cornelius would surely need them. Although he didn't expect he could get much peace, he was still surprised when he felt a smooth hand come to rest on his shoulder, slow and gentle not to startle him. There was only one person so considerate.

The old orangutan rumbled softly when Nova crouched down before him. Though his adopted daughter was a grown woman now, she still liked to snuggle up to him from time to time and always greeted him with a hug, even when she was in a hurry. She gave a quick kiss on his forehead now, and Maurice could see the excitement on her face even before her hands spoke.

" _Come, father!_ " she signed rapidly, " _Cornelius is calling us. The bonobo queen is here!_ "

Maurice's eyes widened and he got up as fast as his aged body allowed him. It seemed they didn't waste any time, and if it was so, then Cornelius really needed them there.

Cornelius took one last shuddering breath before he straightened his posture to look into the eyes of the newcomers. He was surrounded by his family, his sons on his left, Primrose and Zira on his right. Behind him stood most of the council; Rocket and Tinker, Lake with Stream, Arrow, Bad Ape, Stone, and soon Maurice and Nova arrived as well. They were standing by the edge of their territory since Arrow's gorilla guards reported strangers getting near the colony and were awaiting what was inevitable now.

Five horses came, black figures rode them - four bonobos, three females and one male, and one female chimpanzee, Cornelius saw. The first, the queen's horse soon came to a stop before them and she held up a hand to stop her followers before she dismounted her horse. Cornelius could see then what he just assumed before; the queen was quite young, perhaps not much older than the twins, and was holding a small youngling to her chest whom she now gave to the older female while she stepped up to them.

The queen was at least a head shorter than him and Cornelius let his eyes wander around her. Her frame was slender, abdomen flat and breasts still round with milk, her limbs were well-toned and she wore little paint, further signaling that her intentions were peaceful, and left her black face clear. Ske stood straight with determination, it wasn't hard to tell she was the Alpha among them. There were braids in her hair around her face, much like Primrose's and Cornelius could see that the queen's eyes found his mate and rested for a long moment on her round belly with a certain softness before she raised them to meet Cornelius' once again.

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, the two groups finally face-to-face, and it was the queen who spoke first; her voice rang clear and strong in the tense air among them.

"I am Abrihet of the Lakeland." she said, "We came... to see King Cornelius, son of Caesar."

"I am King Cornelius." he replied and the bonobo queen, Abrihet, bowed her head slightly, but then her eyes flew back to Primrose expectantly, and when she noticed, she spoke up, too.

"I am Queen Primrose." she pointed to herself and Abrihet bowed her head a bit deeper. Primrose smiled and continued, "We welcome you to our land."

This earned a smile from the bonobo queen, although Primrose could feel that Cornelius tensed. She squeezed his hand gently, but even that didn't seem to help.

"Your prince," Queen Abrihet said, "already met my hunter... Isso." she put her hand on one of her followers' shoulder who, Cornelius noticed earlier, kept looking in Titus' direction since they arrived and now he finally got to see her for himself - the female was short and slim and looked even younger than the queen. Isso now bowed, too, before Abrihet went on, "But she could never tell me... your answer."

Her words were met with silence, so she continued, "We are... at war..." the bonobo Alpha's voice was still unwavering, "another tribe, who conquered and took over many before us... we could not defeat. We came... with hope... that we could ask for your help. Help... end the war. Join... and fight together."

Even though Cornelius had played this meeting many times in his head, now that it was real and he could hear the words himself, he felt like his heart and mind were suffocating, felt like he wasn't ready at all. He closed his eyes for a long moment, a rumbling breath from deep down his chest left his body before he opened his eyes again to meet the bonobo queen's hopeful and glistening gaze. His voice was rough when he finally spoke.

"No."

And, for at least that moment, he felt like he wouldn't falter in his decision.

Maurice closed his eyes and sighed. He knew then that his promise to Caesar, his task was far from finished yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiinally we met them.
> 
> New characters (Lake's children):
> 
> \- Prisca: she was a chimpanzee scientist who only appeared in comics of the original Planet of the Apes, she was sympathetic to humans and helped Zira and Lucius (Zira's nephew from the first movie) free them from their cages.
> 
> \- Devyn: I named her after actress Devyn Dalton who played Cornelia in Rise and little Cornelius in War.
> 
> Pine is... just Pine. :D I already explained Spear and Galen, so what remained is perhaps how they come from oldest to youngest: Spear, Galen, Prisca, Devyn and Pine. Abrihet (and later her tribe members) isn't and will not be homages to original characters. Next chapter we return to Bryn and his tribe, too.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably my quickest update. It contains flashbacks to terminal illness and mild sexual themes, but nothing explicit. The flashback may contain a minor spoiler for... well, one of the endings of Last Frontier, but only a half-sentence.
> 
> Still not much action, but I guess this is what I'm best at. Apologies. :( Still, I hope you enjoy.

 

_The air was filled with the sound of coughs. Wherever he went, Bryn felt like he was haunted by the sound._

_He hugged Kanj a little tighter when a hacking cough rocked his child's body, too. The three-year-old little male weighed like a feather in his arms and so far, he wasn't getting any better._

_Bryn and Oaka walked among the resting and coughing apes, reassuring them while they made their way to the small chamber next to their own. Oaka also wanted to help the healers, in the past few days however, most of her time was consumed by taking care of Kanj and even though she was there with him now, Bryn could see that morning that she was tired and kept shivering - Bryn was truly scared for her, but she didn't yet cough and he hoped she was really just worn out._

_They finally made it to the chamber, Bryn could see a healer was crouching next to the thin form of his younger brother and he stopped when he heard the faint sound of retching from inside. Bryn sighed deeply and turned to Oaka. He studied her features, paler than he remembered, that worried frown she often seemed to wear never left her nowadays - but she put a hand on his back and her fingers stroked him gently to quell his fear as much as she could._

_Juno was among the first to get sick and his condition was worsening quickly. His body wasn't that strong to begin with. Since they made peace with the humans of Millerton and started to talk to and meet each other more often, they started trading and sometimes they gave and got food from them as well as medical care when they needed. Juno finally started to gain a little weight and the human doctor Maria herself treated him once when he was sick two winters ago; but the humans were gone, and he was getting thinner again. Since they returned to the mountain, they found the town deserted and there was no one among them who knew anything about this illness._

_Bryn, by now, seriously feared for Juno's life. It was the day before that the first ape died from the coughing plague that ravaged the colony and the young king knew that many will follow still._

_The healer noticed them and sighed. She got up from next to Juno and stepped to the side to let Bryn and his family enter the chamber. Her gaze met Bryn's and she shook her head slightly. Bryn took a deep breath and walked inside to kneel down next to his younger brother._

_Juno was sitting in his nest, panting and shivering, yet his forehead was glistening from the fever. The blanket they got from Maria covered him almost up to his chest. The smell of sickness filled the chamber and Bryn felt his heart sink at how frail his brother looked. Juno's tired eyes found him and despite how he felt, he managed a small smile when Bryn reached out to touch his shoulder._

_"_ How are you? _" he signed, then dropped both his good and weak arm in his lap, as if just holding them too long was hard enough._

_"I'm alright." Bryn answered quietly before he looked down at Kanj. His son was taking labored breathes, too, and he had the same fevered gaze as all the other sick apes. Bryn looked back at Juno, but didn't have to say anything - he could see his brother felt sorry for his nephew, if anyone, he perfectly understood what he was going through and knew Bryn was scared for all of them. Juno didn't mention it, but he could see the fear and desperation on his brother that he tried so hard to hide from everyone else. Something he wouldn't allow anyone else to see._

_"_ Maria? _"_

_Bryn shook his head with a deep sigh, "Still haven't found the humans."_

_The young chimp then looked up at Oaka who was still standing by the chamber's entrance. It wasn't hard to see that his sister-in-law was thin and exhausted, and she was leaning against the wall._

_"Oaka?" Jun asked with a worried frown, but the queen's only answer was a tired little smile._

_Kanj's coughing interrupted them, he gripped his father's fur tighter as Bryn patted his back as gently as he could. He closed his eyes tight when he felt them fill with tears feeling the heavy coughs shake his child's body against his chest._

_Juno huffed and reached out a trembling hand to his nephew. He himself was having a hard time keeping himself from coughing, but despite the sickness he put on the playful smile he always used with Kanj to cheer him up when he was sad. He touched the small chimp's arm to gain his attention._

_"Who... is... bravest?" he spoke quietly and finally earned the tiniest of smiles from the white-tail prince._

_"Me." came the weak reply._

_"Who is... smartest?"_

_Kanj pointed to his own chest with a little huff and Bryn allowed a smile to his lips. This was their usual game that Juno played with his son whenever the little chimp felt sad or scared. Bryn knew that Juno loved his nephew dearly and Kanj was in turn always enthusiastic to spend time with his uncle._

_Bryn felt, for a moment, simply joyful to see his son and brother laugh at last. They now held hands, Kanj's small one fitted into Juno's thin palm as if they were made to be and the young king allowed himself to calm down, just a little, watching them._

_That was when Oaka collapsed._

...

Bryn didn't feel well.

It was late in the morning, but he was still sitting in his nest and rubbed his forehead to try to chase away the pounding headache. Despite the lukewarm air, chills shook his body and his injured arm was on fire, burning pain shot up from the wound at the slightest movement, to the point that he could hardly move it now.

Is this how Juno felt his whole life?

To this day, Bryn remembered that winter the coughing disease ravaged his tribe as if it was yesterday. The winter that year was especially cold and many of the apes caught colds - at least, they thought it was a simple cold, but it seemed to be much more severe. There was only a few apes at first, then the coughing spread throughout the whole tribe, catching them unaware until they collapsed in their nests one by one. The healers were overwhelmed, they couldn't do much to ease the sickness and many of them also got ill. Those who didn't catch it tried their best to help, but apes who managed to fight the disease and heal were few.

At least half the colony was lost in the coughing plague and the tribe was devastated.

Bryn didn't know back then how he himself didn't get sick and didn't know to this day how they - how he had the strength to survive all the loss. And now, he didn't know why he kept recalling those times again in such clear detail, after so many years.

The king took a deep breath and raised his head when he heard someone enter the nest. It was Ney, she carried a small bowl of water in one hand that she now gave to him, her brow in a worried frown ever since they woke up that morning. She was followed by a healer, a young female orangutan who treated him and came to Bryn every morning to change his bandage and clean his wound.

Bryn leant his forehead to Ney's and drank gratefully. The healer carefully unwrapped the bandage from his arm and Bryn did his best not to hiss - or notice the scared look cross the healer's face for a moment before she hid it from him, like he tried to hide his growing weakness from the tribe. The gunshot wound did not seem to improve, it was now inflamed and Bryn made a face at the smell of the discharge.

"Bryn," Ney spoke quietly, " _After this, come down, eat._ "

The sharp boom of guns thundered over the area, the third time that morning. Bryn didn't jump now at the sound, he was getting used to it once again. Since the attack on them by the stranger chimpanzees, they had to open up the weapon store that Bryn himself had closed off decades ago and entrusted to Mandemus so no one would ever know what it was. He was willing to lie about it to his family, too, when he thought it would protect them from the ghosts of the past.

Ney was angry at first, but she calmed down with time, and Dane - Dane didn't talk much. Bryn knew his son was still having nightmares after his killing of the stranger chimp. However, among their overall packing and travelling, training and this new sickness, Bryn barely had time to approach him and as much as he tried to reassure him, the young prince's conscience seemed to suffer still.

"My king," the healer spoke in a hushed tone, "We need... stronger herbs... to fight the infection. But I do not know... where we can find, here... in the new area."

_"Bryn... he doesn't have... much left."_

_A tight grip of fear ran across Bryn's body at the healer's words and he got up immediately. He sent an apologetic look to Oaka, but in the end he turned back and gave a kiss on his wife's forehead, warm from the never-ending fever, and their sleeping son. Oaka was taking deep, painful breathes, but she nodded to him. She knew her love needed to be by his brother's side in those final moments._

Bryn once again took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"We will stop once we find... a safer place." during the time he couldn't move his arm properly, he had to get used to speech once again and luckily, he felt it getting easier each day, "Then you can all go out... find stronger herbs. We must keep going now."

"Bryn, you need rest!" Ney huffed, her eyes and face cross and she had less and less patience for her stubborn mate. However, Bryn let out a hoot of his own and stood up. Although it took him a moment to find his balance, he eventually stood straight and looked down at his young mate.

"Tribe cannot see me weak." he grunted, "I will rest... once we find a safe place."

Before anyone could have stopped him, Bryn moved to climb down to the ground and Ney and the healer were left to hurry after him. Bryn glanced down at his arm to see if his new bandage was secure and once he felt he had his trembling under control, he stepped towards the rest of the apes.

Many greeted him as he walked up to the line of apes who now held the rifles to their shoulders and were getting ready for another round of shots. Aldus stood on the side, a rifle of his own tied to his back and he turned around hearing the king's bark.

"This much training was enough... for the day." Bryn muttered, "You are wasting bullets."

The gorilla grunted while the apes - young ones who were holding such weapons in their hands for the first time - didn't dare move as they watched the two stare each other face-to-face, waiting for a command from either of them. Aldus volunteered earlier to train the younger apes, especially the gorillas and capable males of all species, but Bryn thought it was now too much. Every shot of a gun felt like it ripped through his own head, into the depth of his memories, only to make his headache worse.

Aldus finally turned to the trainees and nodded to them with a huff, to which the young apes sighed in relief and left to put away their weapons. It didn't escape Bryn's attention that Aldus leant towards him ever so slightly and sniffed, certain that he could feel the scent of sickness around him, but the king didn't falter. Ney caught up with him and stood next to him, she took his good arm in hers, but refused to meet his eyes.

"Dane?" Bryn whispered, and Ney gestured towards the horses. The prince was feeding his faithful horse, but the look that took over his face was somber and tired.

The King of the Mountain heaved a deep breath. The tribe seemed calmer now that the guns were put away and there was finally silence again, and thus Bryn turned back to the leader of the Gorilla Guard, not even trying to hide his displeasure.

"All this shooting..." he grumbled, "will bring others'... attention to us."

" _They hear gunshots... then know they should fear us._ " then, as if to mock him, Aldus continued to sign with exaggerated movements, " _We can only train when we stop for hunt. Young ones need more training. They can barely hold a gun right._ "

"Then teach - them - better." Bryn hissed through bared fangs, he felt Ney squeeze his arm and she stepped forward.

"Aldus... days ago... they didn't even know what gun is." she frowned, "Should never know. Ape... not fight ape. Not kill ape."

The big gorilla huffed, a sound of amusement that sent another kind of chill coursing through Bryn.

" _What do you know about fight? You are queen, but you are young. Bryn... never told you about the war... did he?_ "

" _He told me all about the war! All of us._ I... may be young... but you, in your age... getting forgetful!" by now it was almost Bryn's turn to hold Ney back by her arm, but then he decided not to. He knew his mate was perfectly capable of defending herself and the queen tilted her head to the side with a huff, the argument closed in her eyes - still, the confident look on Aldus' face unnerved him.

" _Did he tell you... that he used to follow an ape who killed other apes?_ Koba."

Bryn was growling and didn't return the shocked look Ney gave him when she turned back to him. He stood straight and walked a step closer to Aldus, shoulders tense and fur bristling. The gorilla readied himself for a pounce or a roar, but it never came - instead, Bryn turned around sharply and stood clear to the whole tribe.

"Apes!" he bellowed and the tribe went silent instantly, "Come to me!"

He breathed through his nose and the king did his best not to sway as he stood to the edge of the clearing, his apes gathering around him. He made sure his voice was loud and clear to all when he spoke.

"I... will tell you... about the war... how we gained out independence... and an ape named Koba."

He heard Aldus huff behind him and the gorilla walked up to him, and when Bryn refused to look at him, he growled out the words.

"The truth... only the truth."

_"Bryn... I ask you one last time... is that how it happened?"_

_Bryn just stood there, before their father, unable to answer for a moment. They disobeyed his direct order not to hunt on the plains and now he knew it was over, their father saw right through them. The next moment, he made his decision - either he confessed, or Khan would find out the harder way. Perhaps it would be easier confessing._

_And so he did._

"Apes... listen to me..."

 

* * *

 

"...and when Caesar killed him... all followed him, once again. Before the soldiers came..."

Thelus looked away from his king and friend as he was finishing his speech. He could see that Bryn was getting weaker by the end, but wouldn't stand down and fairly, Thelus knew that was exactly what kept this tribe going for all these years. He was just a teenager back then, but he still remembered Bryn's father, Khan, and the strength and dignity he carried with him, like a born Alpha, and now, Bryn grown to be just like that.

But he was sometimes still overly stubborn and wasn't willing to let go of the things he should have. Just seeing the look on Ney and the other young apes' faces told Thelus enough. He himself wasn't surprised at the story Bryn told - a confession of memories that he himself carried as well -, but he couldn't imagine what Aldus could have said to him to make him tell it in the first place.

Thelus turned back to the wooden cage and, as if he suddenly remembered why he went there, reached out his hand through the bars and let the early, ripe berries fall into their prisoner's hands. The young chimpanzee ate them eagerly, he licked the last drops of the sweet juices from his fingers and drank gratefully from the bowl Thelus held for him.

The chimpanzee's name was Pete, and, not surprisingly, he could hardly tell them anything that could be valuable. At Aldus and Bryn's questioning, he mostly just cowered and grinned in fear, he couldn't reveal anything that could have helped them. The fact that his leader, Nerus was willing to stop his conquering to chase after the bonobo tribe helped them little - they didn't know where they were now or how close they could be. That was why Bryn wasn't willing to stop going until they found a somewhat secluded place, even though he was, by now, noticably ill.

It wasn't something he could keep a secret from him.

Thelus took it upon himself to feed the prisoner and take him out of the cage if necessary, but most of the time, his being needed by Bryn's side and by his mate left him little time to talk to him. But when he did, during calmer evenings when everything was quiet, he managed to get the young chimp to talk to him. He revealed his father and his leader were both laboratory apes when they were children, and an elder ape, their first Alpha, broke them free. Since then, his father grew up to be an important figure in their community and since Nerus defeated the first Alpha, his father was a high-ranking commander.

He revealed that they originally came from the east and for years, settled in a montane forest that was enough for all of them. But one summer, there was a wildfire and vast areas of the forest burned down - that was when they first moved up north. They found a chimpanzee tribe who was living along with humans in a rich area that would have been suitable for them, but the stranger tribe fought them and didn't let them near the territory. That was when Nerus became Alpha and decided to continue where the First left off - he fought the tribe and the humans and eventually defeated them, and then when they took what they needed, they went further to secure as much land as was possible for themselves.

"Thank you." Thelus heard the prisoner, Pete say, "Why is... the king telling all this? We knew about Caesar... but who is Koba?"

The young one was curious, and Thelus heaved a great sigh. Since Pete didn't know the signs, he had to speak with him and he was getting more used to it by each day.

"Koba was Caesar's good friend... he came from a human prison, too... like your father." Thelus looked back at him, a calm, but sad look came over his long face, "He couldn't forgive humans... my teacher told me, there was darkness in him... that he couldn't defeat. He gave in to anger... killed apes... and started the war that we fled from. There was many death, great sadness, and we came a long way... we will not follow his path again. Koba is a lesson... he was lost and couldn't find his way. We must... find our way. And not let... anger... hunger for power... lead us."

The stranger chimp - his red and blue paint and weapons now gone - looked down and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Your king... once followed an ape who killed and went into war..." he murmured, "But... they thought humans killed Caesar? Was that... only reason they followed?"

Thelus took a moment to answer, but then he shook his head - he was really young then and he only went where his father went. His father followed Khan, and Khan followed Koba. It was that simple. He remembered the despair that took hold of the colony when they thought Caesar was killed and their home was on fire. Then the soldiers came and soon, they were on their way...

"I do not know." he answered, "Our first leader, the king's father, respected Caesar's laws... and protected our family. That was most important. Our survival. The king told this now... because with you, a threat came to us again. We must not... make mistake again."

Thelus turned around when he heard a familiar voice approach him and smiled warmly when his mate walked up to him. Although she still eyed the prisoner warily, she accepted that it was among her mate's many duties. Thelus gave her a short kiss and put a hand on her round and heavy abdomen, his fingers stroked it lovingly. Thelus wasn't young and although his mate was younger than him, it was only now that they were finally gifted with a child and the king's advisor was both joyous and worried for his mate now that they were on the run again.

The prisoner, Pete watched them go away before he turned back to the king who, by now, finished his speech. However, the look on the gorilla's face who stood next to him was one the prisoner was all too familiar with...

Ney didn't immediately turn back to her mate when he approached her and held her hand. She took her hand away slowly, but willed herself to return Bryn's gaze. She could see he was tired and trembling slightly, but she didn't reach out. She shook her head with a huffed and started signing.

" _All this... why didn't you tell, Bryn? I know, you wanted revenge, but... follow an ape who killed? You always taught us 'Ape not kill Ape'!_ "

The look of disappointment on her face was like a knife into Bryn's heart.

"We followed... because he led us. We believed... in what he believed. But we are not there... we are our own... A strong family."

"Family has no secrets!" Ney hissed, but then her shoulders slumped, "Did you... kill, too?"

Bryn felt like that invisible knife was now twisting inside him. He couldn't answer immediately, but he didn't have to - Aldus was next to them and chose to speak before anyone else could.

"So many secrets... years and years of secrets. A king who has to lie is a weak king... Maybe..." he leant closer to Bryn, "someone else should lead."

However, before an answer could have been given, a bark erupted from Dane and the next moment, his hunting knife was in his hand. Until then, the heir was silent, his face unreadable - now, he took wide steps towards Aldus as if he wanted to charge, which in turn caused the gorilla to take a step back.

"Do not... threaten my father... again." Dane bared his fangs and held his knife tight, clearly in sight to make his point. His fur was bristling and he looked like he was fighting a raging storm inside him that just got too close to the surface and almost tipped him over to lose control. Bryn knew his son was stronger than that, but still he grabbed his arm as the young prince stood between him and Aldus.

"Dane!"

Aldus grunted and straightened up, "Or you will... kill me, too? The son, like his father..."

"Enough!" Bryn bellowed, even though it left him panting. He slowly let go of his son's arm and Dane stood straight, he put away his knife and stepped to the side, it seemed he finally found his way back to his old self. They did stare at each other with Aldus for a long moment though, and only broke it when he felt Ney's smaller hand rest on his shoulder. Thelus was next to them by then, and many apes watched them, too anxious to utter a sound.

"We will leave... tomorrow." the king said, addressing all the apes and most of them dispersed upon hearing the finality in his tone. Bryn turned away as well and with Thelus, Dane and Ney by his side, went to prepare and discuss their further destination from what they learned from the scouts.

Ney crossed her arms before her chest, refusing the urge to wrap them around herself while she listened. The frown returned to her face as she looked at her mate and couldn't help feel, for the first time, a darkening storm building up in her heart, the words revolving around her mind in a dizzying spin of questions she did not yet dare to ask.

 

* * *

 

Cornelius knew he wouldn't be left alone for long, even though he outright requested it.

What he didn't expect, however, was the hand on his shoulder to be so thin and small, and her familiar scent to calm him down in an instant. Cornelius reached over and took Tinker's hand in his, he gave it a gentle kiss before he finally turned around to face his second mother.

The old female looked pale and feeble, Cornelius led her to sit down in that separate room of his treehouse. Tinker smiled up at him gratefully; soon they were sitting face-to-face and Cornelius heaved a sigh.

"I know... why you came." he went silent, however, when he felt the elder female's fingers touch him upon his cheek.

" _Then let me tell you something else._ " she signed slowly, " _Your father, when you were born, decided to trust strangers_ —"

Cornelius huffed, " _He also trusted someone who later betrayed him._ "

Tinker hummed and held up a hand to stop him and Cornelius lowered his head at the look she gave him for interrupting her. Tinker sighed and closed her eyes. She remembered that time well, when the humans came and when they discovered how deep Koba's hatred and pain was - so much so, that it cost the life of her only child. Ash was the light of her and Rocket's life and his memory was always there, on the sideline, like a guiding torch for her in the night.

She opened her eyes and continued where she left off.

" _These strangers, humans... saved Cornelia's life when she got sick. Saved your father's life when he was shot. Helped your brother and Rocket find a new home. Without them... maybe we wouldn't be here. If your father... didn't trust._ "

Cornelius watched her hands without a word and took a deep breath to calm himself. Tinker raised his chin up to meet his eyes before she went on, " _I know... a human killed your father in the end. But is he any different than the ape this other tribe is running from?_ "

"There are good... humans... and evil humans..." she decided to speak, her small voice suited her petite frame, "Good apes... evil apes... Some we can help... some we can not. Which is... the queen?"

The King of the Apes sighed, "I do want to help." he murmured, "But... think of what we can lose if we go to war... again. I already lost one family... I cannot lose this one, too..." he shook his head and felt the elder female touch his cheek again.

" _Their enemy is our enemy, too._ " Tinker signed, " _I understand you don't want to put us in danger. It is a very wise thought. But... we cannot just sit here, pretend nothing is wrong, and wait for the danger to reach us, unprepared._ "

She reached up to cup Cornelius' face, taller than her even when they were sitting and she also took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

" _Your mother was my best friend._ " her signs were slow and small, like faint words in the evening, " _I will never forget the day I lost her. She made me promise... that if anything happened to her, I would take care of you. All of you. You are a great king now, and we are much stronger than we look. Trust yourself, and do not be afraid. We can help them. We can win... together._ "

His second mother then raised her hands and pushed her fists together above them and said the words that kept them going even in their darkest hour:

"Apes... together... strong."

Cornelius let his tense posture deflate and he again kissed the elder female's hands that always spoke words he needed to hear. He hugged Tinker carefully - even though she was somewhat better, thanks to the healers, she still needed to take care in her new condition - and helped her stand once they heard footsteps and soon enough, Titus came barging into the room, followed by his mother and siblings.

"Father, you can't—"

Tinker put a hand on his chest and silenced the young chimp at once. She took his arm gently and led him out, so that only Primrose remained there with the king.

"We spoke to her." she said quietly, her voice determined and left no room for argument, "Promised her they could stay... We can give them... this much."

Cornelius took in her words. His queen was a much better diplomat and he trusted her fully. The king gazed upon the pregnant female and let himself marvel at how deeply he could fall in love with her. Primrose tilted her head to the side and watched as tension literally left Cornelius' body with a deep sigh and he closed the distance between them with a newfound calmness now that he knew the path he needed to take.

The queen was, however, taken by surprise when her mate hugged her tight. She returned the hug and they stayed like that for long moments before Cornelius broke away. His eyes roamed over his beloved's body, her dark face, slim frame, small, pointy breasts and abdomen, round, but not yet heavy. He stroked her abdomen gently and gave her a warm kiss that didn't leave any more questions in her mind. She cupped his face and her fingers ran through the thick hair on his back before she grabbed a handful and pulled the Alpha closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

Primrose smiled up at him and she decided to take her part in the game. She also let her hand roam, she knew her mate was easily aroused and knew exactly where to touch him - she could feel his arousal soon enough and Cornelius' low rumble was her only warning, her breath hitched as the next moment she was hauled up in his arms. Cornelius kissed her and walked with her to the seats and lowered her gently, even in the fire of passion he was careful not to hurt her and the new life growing within her. Primrose laughed into the kisses, she buried her face into Cornelius' shoulder when she felt him nibble on her neck, she hugged her mate tight and wrapped her legs around his waist once she was in his arms. A soft gasp left her lips when his body melted into hers and they were lost into each other.

Cornelius knew the moment they came down from the highest pleasure, his duties would come barging into his mind once more. He thus took as long as he could and hugged his mate close until the both of them calmed down, savouring her scent and warmth, the loving touches and strokes. Primrose gave him one last kiss and looked deep into his eyes, green met green and she ran her fingers through his hair in an imitation of a quick, grateful grooming before she spoke.

"Better? Ready now?"

Cornelius sighed and nodded. He knew who he needed to call to take the next step in this long journey that he didn't yet see the end of, but he knew he wasn't alone to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.
> 
> Just one "new" character this time, Pete, whose name is a reference to (Dr.) Peter Burke.
> 
> Tell me what you think! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting longer... Sorry for the wait. Things will slowly start to get moving now.

 

" _...and need to double training, if you need Spear, he can join you to train our apes while Arrow will take care of the gorilla guards. Is that alright, Rocket?_ Rocket?"

Even Cornelius' voice wasn't enough to get the old male's attention. His eyes kept returning to Tinker, still talking to Primrose and Maurice by the treehouse's entrance, and only when Cornelius touched his shoulder did he turn back to meet his worried gaze.

" _Are you alright?_ " Cornelius signed and earned a deep sigh from his uncle.

Rocket nodded and apologized quickly before agreeing to what Cornelius proposed. They opened up the gun store that they decided to keep even after they found their new home after the war - who knew, after all, what kind of threats could be out there still - and they agreed that with the help of the older apes who still remembered how to use them, they need to be calibrated and the younger generations need to be trained to use them. All hunters and scouts must be called to duty as well as the stone and wood carvers to make more spears, bows and arrows. There would be guards patrolling the borders of their territory at all times.

Cornelius especially asked for Rocket and Stone, since they were the only warriors left from his father's time who were among the council and whom he could trust with more serious duties, even if they were old and - especially in Stone's case - not in the best health now.

However, ever since they learnt they were expecting a child, Rocket seemed distant. Not that he was neglecting his duties or the council, but even then it was clear his mind was elsewhere, too preoccupied with their future's uncertainty. He didn't say it, but Cornelius could see he was anxious and as soon as he was done in one place, he was quick to go back to Tinker and stay with her as long as he could. The king knew it wasn't about him being unable to accept another child, but Rocket's mind was more tactical than strategic - he was better at improvising than making long-lasting plans and now with the bonobo tribe's arrival and the news they brought about the world out there, the number of variables grew too much for him.

Cornelius couldn't blame him, but right now, he needed his uncle's full attention.

"How many crossbows do we have?" Cornelius asked, he raised his voice somewhat for Stone to hear him properly.

" _Thirty-seven._ " Stone signed, since he was assigned to organize and keep stock of the weapon store years ago - all kinds - he kept in mind all the numbers Cornelius needed to hear, " _And ten apes in the tribe who can use them._ "

Two of them, the king knew, were Titus and Rock, Stone's grandson. The two young chimps were among the best archers in the colony and were valuable members of hunting parties. Stone himself trained them, and he was among the select few - like Spear and Rocket - who knew how to use all the weapons they had and made throughout the years, most under his supervision, even the human guns.

His knowledge was valuable and Cornelius trusted the old ape with this. He wanted to assign younger apes to help him out, but Stone refused, saying it kept his mind fresh and occupied, and reasoned that the younger apes had other duties. Titus would rather be out there, hunting and exploring, while Rock was a hunter and scout under Spear - and Spear himself was busy organizing the hunters and scouts and leading hunting parties when Cornelius couldn't.

Cornelius gave a nod and asked again, "And human guns? Rifles?"

" _A hundred and six rifles. Ninety-three shotguns and thirty-one pistols. Small gun you can hold in hand. And knives big and small._ "

"Good. Train apes in turns. We can make more crossbows, too, next to the hunting bows and spears... I also want the capable females trained. Those not with child... I want them able to defend themselves if needed."

Back when she became queen, Primrose also went through a basic training, enough to teach her how to handle a spear and a smaller bow and some hand-to-hand combat skills. Learning from Cornelia's example, how she herself was attacked when the war started, both Rocket and Maurice insisted Primrose learn all that in order to defend not just herself, but the royal family as well if necessary. Not that she had to be asked twice.

Now Cornelius' eyes also wandered over to his mate, her long, strong arms that hugged him not much earlier, and her rounded middle, heavy with their new child, and the king felt again the familiar fear and anxiety grip him. But he shook it off now. He needed to focus.

"Rocket, Spear and Arrow will train... You can join, Stone?"

The old male puffed out his chest and raised his fist without question to show that he was ready. He had survived worse, after all. Back when the war started, when Koba lead the attack on the human city - that he was all too enthusiastic to join -, Stone was caught in an explosion. He survived with only a few broken bones that healed with time, albeit his left arm was left bent in a slight angle, a finger and a few teeth were lost and he was left partially deaf and blinded. The redness in his eyes never seemed to go away. Now in his old age his eyesight had gotten worse and his joints ached much more than others his age, the healers had a hard time finding herbs to relieve the arthritic pain.

But still he managed to come back and fight for their freedom, and train the young ones later to aim and defend. If Koba could do it, he always said, then so could he.

Cornelius knew the old chimp, despite all that he had done, still held a certain respect for the long lost bonobo. Something that stemmed from spending so much time with him. The king tried to picture what Koba was like when they lived in peace with his father, before he was born, before the humans came; when Koba was one of the most valuable members of the tribe, someone Caesar could trust like a brother. Cornelius knew the older male had known him back then and was one of his closest friends, Stone knew of the deeds and traits that made Koba a strong and respected warrior and how the bonobo managed to conquer his weaknesses, both physical and mental, his strength inspired Stone for all these years to do the same.

The king put a hand on the two elders' shoulders and thanked them for their help. He was calmer somewhat now that they had a fix plan to follow. They still needed to work out a full strategy in detail and Cornelius would need their input for that as well, but that needed to wait. He had other things to do first.

The three joined the others at the hut's entrance. Stone left to start organizing while Cornelius called to Maurice and Primrose. He hugged Tinker to himself once more before they left, Rocket still tense under the warm smile he gave his mate and wrapped a protective arm around her. Cornelius didn't know sometimes which of them needed more reassuring that everything would be alright. If only it was that simple.

"I will go... meet their queen, Abrihet once more, tomorrow." the king said slowly before he added in a softer tone, "I want you to come with me."

Primrose nodded immediately. Before Cornelius left them, he could see the other queen looked with a certain warmth and respect at his mate and Primrose told him she was willing to talk to her later. Cornelius knew the two queens, one consort and one regnant, must have already formed a connection they could build upon, and Maurice - the king needed Maurice by his side whenever he made a big decision. The old orangutan rumbled and gave a slow nod.

"Father..." it was Titus first who took a step towards them. All three of his children looked at him curiously.

Cornelius walked up to them, taking both his sons' shoulders and gave a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"The three of you... will take care of the tribe while we are away."

"Father," Titus also put a hand on their father's shoulder. He beamed and couldn't have repressed his excited smile even if he wanted, "it was good decision."

Cornelius raised up a hand, "Nothing has been decided yet. Now, go back to your duties... we will all meet tomorrow."

The king couldn't help notice that the only one left with a sour expression was Soror. His other son kept his gaze on the ground, his posture was tense and shoulders hunched, movements small - all betrayed what he didn't yet say out loud and Cornelius knew they needed to talk. He needed to reassure his son as much as he himself needed reassuring. But not now.

First, he needed to settle and see everything with his own eyes.

 

* * *

 

Titus let the cold water wash over his legs. He stood in the edge of the fast stream, unmoving, his spear held ready above the waves, and - there it was! The chimpanzee prince stabbed and a moment later, with loud splatterings, he raised out a wiggling fish. He dropped it on the ground and hit its head with a stone, and the fish ceased moving. Titus huffed in satisfaction and put it in the small fishnet he brought with himself.

Isso hadn't arrived yet, but then again, it was very early in the morning. The Sun was just rising when he arrived and Titus made sure to come before her. He already collected woods and built up a small fireplace and now he only needed to clean the fish of its scales and prepare it before making the fire. The fish was already above the fire when the bonobo hunter finally came.

Isso looked quite sleepy that morning and there was heaviness in her movements. Despite that, she smiled when she saw the chimp and returned his hug, but wrinkled her nose when she smelled the fish on his hands.

"What?" Titus teased, "You don't like? I cooked fish for us."

"I'm not... hungry." the bonobo said quietly and sent Titus an apologetic look. However, seeing his lover's pale gaze, the smile faded from the prince's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, they sat down and leant to a tree trunk. Isso nodded and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Tired." she said finally, "Tribe is... restless."

"My father will go to your queen. Talk, later today."

"He will?" Isso looked up, a hopeful glint entered her eyes and she smiled, her previous tension seemed to evaporate, "You will join us?"

"Father is planning. Take out weapons, train apes. He said we must get ready if we need to... I hope... we can help you."

"Then... I can see you more." Isso let him pull her into a hug and push his forehead to hers. They stayed like that for a little while before he kissed her and she sneaked a hand on his waist and further to rub his back.

"I know... a way... to see you more." Titus' voice was quiet, but it still rumbled deeply against her cheek, "To seal this... us."

He knew it was time to take Lake's advice to heart and Titus felt he couldn't - didn't want to wait more to tell and ask Isso what he wanted.

"What?" Isso asked and leant back a little to look into the prince's eyes.

"Be my mate."

He watched Isso's face intensely, and his heart was racing in hope. Titus had been with females before, lovers or just for one night - he felt for all, but not enough to stay. With Isso, he would have stayed and warmth bubbled in his chest every time he thought of her, a longing to be with her, see her, hear her. He started to understand what he saw in his father's eyes when he looked at his mother, in the way he approached her and in the tenderness of his hands as he groomed her on tired days. Titus felt like he wanted to do the same, and wanted it to last.

What he saw, however, was confusion taking over Isso's features, her arms tensed and she leant back a little.

"Mate?" she asked, her tone clearly perplexed.

"Yes." Titus nodded, his eyes grew large and felt like there was trembling in his chest, "I love you. We could join... be a bridge... between our tribes."

Isso frowned slightly, "I love you, too. But... mates... like your parents? Together?"

Titus now started to believe that she was really puzzled, and that confused him as well. As if the concept was foreign to her - she knew the meaning of the word, but to Titus it felt like she was hearing about it and seeing it in real for the first time.

"Yes." Titus nodded again, his voice faded a little, "You don't... have mates?"

He almost expected Isso to shake her head as she said, "No. We don't."

The chimpanzee prince felt like the cold water of the nearby stream was now whirling inside his chest instead and for once, he didn't know what to say. But after a short moment, Isso continued.

"Some of the chimpanzees... and some orangutans in our tribe, they do... they do stay together. But not us. We... we are all together."

"What about your mother and father?"

Isso huffed softly and shook her head, "Only mother. Do not know... my father. Mother took care of me, and other females, and sometimes males... All together."

There was no trace of sadness in her voice when she mentioned she didn't know her father and Titus now realized that it was natural for her. Him, he couldn't have imagined not having his father around, even if they argued sometimes. His father was a legend for him, just like Caesar, a living legend he could go to whenever he needed him.

"Sons... don't know father either?" Titus asked quietly.

"No. Know their mothers... she is there always. Sometimes... we know who father is. Sometimes father is there. But that is rare. We do not choose one. We are all there... for each other."

Lake's words played around his mind, when she said the bonobos were faithful to their own, but free between each other - Titus had an idea what that meant, he did see that the bonobos in his tribe rarely formed pairs, but there were still a few examples. Perhaps because they lived among the other species who all got mates and some took up the custom as well, and of course, there were Stream and Galen who seemed happy with each other. The prince hoped against hope that he could be the other exception to the rule.

"But... you say you love me. Always come here to me." he said quietly, his eyes never left the bonobo's face.

"Yes. I love you most. But need to go back to tribe... Our fight is not over."

Titus sighed deeply and lowered his head. Maybe it had to be this way. They were free between each other - this was their way of life. Who was he to ask Isso to give that freedom up, and from now on love him and him only? It was natural for them and they weren't obliged, thus didn't feel jealousy. Even though the thought of others touching his love would have made his fur bristle, Titus pushed his lips together to chase away the feeling. He could have expected that.

He felt familiar fingers lift his chin and made him look into the bonobo's green gaze, still a little confused and now a little frightened as well.

"I don't want you feel sad. Perhaps... if you join us... we don't have to go away. We will be together." she breathed the words quietly. Isso folded her long arms around his middle and leant her head on his chest, the deep thumps of the chimpanzee prince's heart so loud in her ears that she didn't hear anything else for a long moment. Titus' arms enclosed her, too, and pulled her closer. She felt Titus kiss the top of her head and smiled as his fingers gently groomed her pitch black hair.

They kissed and touched each other and the touches soon turned into the rhythm that played familiar between them. They stayed there for as long as they could, just enjoying the other's presence to the fullest.

 

* * *

 

When Titus returned home, the tension in their hut almost hit him.

Cornelius and Primrose already left and only Soror was there alone. He was sharpening one of his bone knives when Titus arrived, and the moment he set foot in the hut, his brother turned to him sharply. His frame was rigid and he got up too quickly when he saw Titus.

"You..." Soror sniffed in the air and wrinkled his nose in anger, "You were with the hunter again."

"Yes." Titus frowned, puzzled at what could have upset his brother so much, "I wanted..." he shook his head and breathed out, and decided to ask instead, " _What's wrong? Why are you angry?_ "

Soror breathed in sharply, his nostrils flared and his jaw tightened. When he spoke, his words hissed through his teeth and were sharp like the knives he used to cut the bison's neck.

"Because no one... listens to me."

He turned around and walked a circle, but Titus let him. He knew his brother would continue and it was better not to interrupt him.

"Mother and father went to meet the queen..." Soror eventually turned back to his twin, "Everybody agrees! Why?! We must not... go join them! We must not join their war!"

"We help them!" Titus stepped closer with an angry huff - he was getting tired of this argument now, "Maybe if we help them... the war will end, and it will never reach us. But if we don't... they will come here, come after them and find us!"

" _They will find us no matter what! Whether we help or not! They are strangers to us and now they want us to fight for them! Put our apes in danger! How many apes will die?!_ " _  
_

" _They have also sacrificed much to defeat those other apes!_ " Titus' hands moved in rapid motion, " _They fight for peace! If they didn't hold back the threat for so long... maybe... they would have attacked us already._ Why... can't you see?! If we help them... we help ourselves. Together we are strong!"

Apes Together Strong - that was their Second Law, carved into stone for everyone to see, and even time couldn't erase it. Soror's features smoothed somewhat, but the way he straightened himself and raised his head told Titus that he still couldn't convince him.

"There are apes... who agree with me." Soror spoke quietly, "Mother and father... Maurice, Rocket and others... favor to fight with them. You, the female is more important to you than safety... I thought father agreed with me... Now I see... I am alone... But I am not the only one."

A frown marred Titus' face, "What do you mean?" he asked slowly, "We never... left you alone."

"You did!" Soror snarled, but then his features smoothed out again and his tone quieted down, "I went around... and I asked apes of the colony. As I thought... I am not the only one who thinks... we should not join the fight." he looked down then, and it seemed instead of the fury, his words were spoken with a nervous tint, "Most of these apes... they are willing to stand up with me."

Titus now understood why Soror was acting nervous. His twin brother, who was a prime example of always following the laws, rules and customs, and always made sure others did as well, was about to go against them - against their father.

"Willing... to stand up?" Titus started quietly, but anger quickly rose in him, he shook his head, "You want... you want to go against father? Against the king's order?!"

"I want to show him he is wrong!" Soror cried out, but his voice trembled. He turned away from his brother quickly and picked up his bone knife, "When they return... I will talk to him. I will call others... if I need... to convince him. I don't want you... to be there."

"Your mind is stone, brother!" Titus' eyes widened and his whole body tensed, and he saw that Soror's did as well. It was not the first time he had been called stone minded - that was a phrase used among them for those who couldn't accept change and couldn't adapt. Who lived strictly within the rules and couldn't improvise. There were a few who called their father that in quietly whispered words that the both of them were quick to shut down.

Now, however...

"And yours is water!" Soror retorted, but the force of his voice seemed to fade with each word, "Always changing, always running... never settle..." he huffed and turned to leave, but he still added quietly, "I know you don't agree... I do not want to hurt you, brother... stay out of our way."

Titus quickly put a hand on his twin's shoulder before he could have passed him.

"Soror... _Do not go behind father's back! You know the law... you know what happens to those who deny the king and his orders._ "

" _I will not go behind his back._ " Soror took a deep breath and turned away, "I... and those who agree with me... will stand before him... and make him see I am right."

He shook off his twin's hand and left the treehouse. Titus looked after him - now he was sure Soror was serious, and if he really meant it, Titus was truly worried for his only brother.

 

* * *

 

Cornelius expected the surprised glances they got once they stepped into the bonobo tribe's camp, but he certainly didn't expect the kind of greeting they got.

High-pitched yells of excitement filled the air, everywhere he looked he saw smiling faces, colorful faces - many of the bonobos wore paints, not just white, there were beads in their hair, around their arms, legs and waists and many wore clothing of some kind and painted feathers. Almost all of them who Cornelius saw had a weapon tied to their bodies, spears, bows and arrows, knives, some even guns. There were many females with weapons, too, the only ones not handling one were those few heavy with child or carrying an infant on their chest. Hands touched them and guided them further into the camp.

Upon hearing the calls, soon a male and a middle-aged female bearing two light wooden spears approached them. Cornelius recognized the male from their first meeting, although he didn't introduce himself back then. It was only Primrose who greeted him with a familiar smile.

"Tandok." she said quietly and a bright smile graced the male's black face.

"Queen Primrose." he then turned to Cornelius, "King Cornelius. We welcome you all." he put his hand on his chest in greeting, and bowed his head a little deeper towards Maurice. The female did the same, "I am the queen's brother." the male, Tandok continued, and put a hand on the female's shoulder, "This is Malna, the queen's hunter. Come, come. Abrihet is waiting."

Cornelius fought down his nervousness, he didn't want to seem tense within the stranger tribe. The air was full of scents that he didn't even try to sort out and he caught glance of some chimpanzees and a few orangutans who clearly belonged there and were also watching the three of them curiously. Primrose reached out and took his hand, which earned her a smile from her mate.

Finally Cornelius saw her; the queen, Abrihet was talking to another female and an old male, she was holding her small child. Once they noticed them, the older female walked away and Abrihet walked up to them.

She was, once again, free of paint, only beads and feathers colored her shiny black hair. Her eyes were glistening and it was only then, when he could get a closer look at her, that Cornelius noticed a faint scar running across her cheek and another, bigger one on her left arm that left the skin bare and grey. The queen made no attempt to hide them. Her eyes held Cornelius' for a long moment, almost long enough that the king felt the need to look away from that intense gaze - but then Abrihet turned to Primrose and smiled brightly.

"Welcome." she spoke quietly, without a trace of resentment, "We hoped you would come. This is Teco." the old male stepped forward from behind her and put a hand on his chest like Tandok did - his wrinkled face, painted with specks of yellow all the way down to his scarred chest, held a gentle smile towards them, "He is the son of the First Queen. The Wise One."

"I see... you made peace with yourself, King Cornelius, Son of Caesar." the elder, Teco spoke with the same smile and he lowered the richly decorated staff he was holding. His voice was smooth and he articulated clearly - upon his words, Cornelius couldn't help feel like a teenager again on one of Maurice's lectures, "Come. We listen to what you have to say."

They were led to a fireplace near the center of the camp and sat down in a circle. Queen Abrihet's little daughter - whose name was, as Cornelius learnt, Totit - played freely around and between them while other members of the colony returned to their duties, but still glanced curiously towards them from time to time, no doubt eager to hear his decision.

Cornelius gathered the words in his head before he spoke, "We have firearms. Weapons... both ape and human... and apes who are willing to wield them. We will... help you. But first... I want to hear everything. Who they are. Why they attacked... how they fight. How you fight... and what you want to do. Everything."

And they told him everything.

As Cornelius listened to the young queen of the bonobos, he could tell she was sincere; her words were clear, but full of emotions, hardened, but wavered sometimes - especially when she mentioned their old home and how many they lost. Cornelius had no doubt they had lived through a lot and were fighting for their lives longer than he could imagine. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Queen Abrihet's voice rang strong and it was clear she wasn't willing to give up.

Many times when she looked at him Cornelius felt like he could get lost in that bright green gaze. Like sparkling fresh water in a stream, shining with life, it was almost calling, and the longer she held his gaze, the more Cornelius felt like he was sinking.

Then Abrihet looked back at Primrose and her eyes filled with warmth towards the other queen, that other mother she could connect with. Cornelius knew both Primrose and Maurice were listening intently as well.

"We know we ask a lot from you." the Wise One, Teco spoke finally while her small daughter, Totit ran back and snuggled up to Abrihet, "Do know... that we are ready to give you. Weapons, medicines... knowledge. What you ask from us."

The clear way he spoke reminded Maurice of the long lost voices of the humans. He could hardly recall when was the last time he heard a human speak, but a memory of a man stirred in his mind, who helped them when their own war started, who spoke with such calmness and devotion like Teco spoke now. The old orangutan wanted to ask more about that, and his interest perked up, but he knew it was not the time for that now.

He saw another bonobo approach them from the corner of his eyes and soon everyone turned to the newcomer, a young female who they soon recognized as Isso. The middle-aged female, Malna - who, as they learnt, was the leader of the hunters and one of the queen's advisors - stood up and the two greeted each other.

"Mother," Isso spoke, "My queen..." she looked around those gathered around the fireplace and her eyes came to rest on Cornelius and Primrose, her heart fluttering strangely in her chest, "All is... quiet. No trace of them."

Abrihet smiled at the younger female. Although they had yet to listen to the reports of all the other hunters and scouts, small good news like that were always welcome.

"What we ask..." Cornelius continued, "is that you and us are equal. That you share with us what you know... and we share with you what we have."

" _But do know,_ " Maurice raised his hands to sign slowly, " _we may have fought once... but now, we have lived in peace for many seasons... we need time... to get ready again._ "

Cornelius translated for him, and the bonobos nodded.

"We understand." Teco spoke again, and Abrihet didn't seem to mind - as the son of the First Queen, he was the only male equal and sometimes even higher than her, "But time is precious. We can help you train, if you need. We only need to know... if... you will join us."

Cornelius breathed in deep. He turned to Primrose and Maurice and the three of them signed between themselves for long moments before the King of the Apes straightened up. Primrose put a hand on his arm and Abrihet couldn't help notice how the big male's whole body seemed to relax upon her gentle touch. When he voiced their decision, his tone was unwavering.

"Yes." he finally answered, "We will join you."

He received hoots and yelps of joy from around them as they stood. To Cornelius' utmost surprise, Queen Abrihet stepped up to them and hugged him tight, then hugged Primrose and Maurice as well.

"We knew the Son of Caesar would help us." she said and for the first time she seemed truly relieved, "Together we will win... There will be peace."

Isso and her mother, Malna also stood smiling and the young hunter thought back to what Titus said to her that morning, and what she said in return. If they joined, maybe they could be together more as well - and her heart fluttered again in warmth that even she didn't expect. She knew Titus would be overjoyed.

"Thank you... all of you." Teco smiled gratefully, "My youngest son, Minar wanted to meet you very much." he looked away to the distance, "He is scout... still out somewhere. He will be very happy. We are happy."

 

* * *

 

"Leave him alone!"

When they heard the princess' cry, the young chimps and gorillas jumped away from the human they were throwing stones at. The human male whimpered and cowered, he curled in a fetal position to protect himself from the young apes who attacked him. His pale skin was full of bruises already.

Zira fumed, she was huffing angrily when she saw the apes - most of them younger than her or classmates - harassing the human. Some of the younger ones now reached out their hands in submission, but one older chimp stood up on two legs and now stood taller than her.

"The human stole food!"

Zira huffed and pointed to the ground that was spotted with smears of purple, "Only berries! You beat him because of berries! _If you can't have them... no one can?!_ "

The chimpanzee - a teenager named Soot - panted, " _You and your father are too mellow on these smelly animals! Too soft! Father is_ —"

"Too soft?" they heard another, older female voice and everyone spun around to see Prisca stand behind Zira with shoulders straight and an angry frown, "Maybe... you can tell him yourself... once he returned. You know what happens to those... who hurt animals and humans. Not all of them are dumb. You better listen to the princess."

Zira puffed out her chest and the way she frowned made her look like a perfect mix of her father and mother. The human meanwhile got to his feet and ran away from them, still whimpering. A younger chimp tugged on Soot's arm to get him to go, too, afraid of Prisca's stern look, but the teenager shook him off, "All humans are dumb! Dumb animals! They steal and good for nothing! They—"

He froze when he saw another figure appear next to Prisca. Nova crossed her arms, her face was unreadable as her eyes roamed over the children who were now cowering very similarly to how the human cowered before them when they thought they were stronger.

" _Sorry, Nova, sorry..._ " they signed and reached out their hands, even Soot did so. Nova's look softened a little and she swiped her fingers over their palms, and the youngsters quickly scurried away. It was, of course, not the first time she had to stand against such harsh words - even though she was Maurice's adopted, a council member and Cornelius treated her like a sister, some members of the colony still held resentment towards the humans and didn't hold their tounge back even when she was near. Over the years, she could learn to live with it. But there were times when she felt really alone.

Now, however, she felt four hairy arms wrap around her and she smiled brightly. The three of them hugged, and Nova stroked the two younger apes' heads lovingly.

" _Zira, your father and mother returned._ " Nova signed and turned to Prisca, " _Call everybody. Father told me we will join the bonobo queen's tribe. Let Cornelius tell them._ "

The child princess' face lit up and Prisca gasped in joyful surprise, too. They hurried back to the center of the colony to call everybody for the king and queen's return.

...

"Soot!"

The young teenager turned around sharply when his father called to him. The older male and a few of his friends, no doubt, watched the squabble they had and the boy's shoulders slumped. His father smacked him on the head when he reached them.

" _I told you to stay quiet!_ " his father signed angrily, " _Now, go! Shut your mouth!_ "

The young chimpanzee ran after his friends on all fours and was soon gone. The four males - three chimpanzees and one gorilla - stayed and one of them growled.

"Shouldn't have told him anything!" he grunted, but the first male hushed him.

" _Zira is too young to suspect anything. Soror told us to wait. You saw Nova's signs... Cornelius agreed, as we feared._ "

" _But why wait for Soror?_ " the third chimp signed with small movements, " _If the prince couldn't convice his father so far, then he won't now! Cornelius and all the Council wants to join now!_ "

"We wait!" the first chimp growled and his partner lowered his head, " _Cornelius will have to listen to us. If he still wants to go to war... we will not follow. We will not have to rebel... we follow Prince Soror, and even if he is banished for disobeying the king... we will follow him. Either way, even if he falls, it is good for us - we will not have to join the fight and die for these strangers. I know I won't._ "

"Yes... _It will not be hard. Cornelius will yield._ "

"And if he doesn't... he will lose half the tribe without a fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Will history repeat itself...?
> 
> An interesting tidbit - a real-life ape appeared in this chapter among the bonobos. Can you tell who it is? I always wondered how the great apes who were reared by humans and used for, for example, sign language or other cognitive experiments, like Koko the signing gorilla, would be if they were infected and "awakened", too, in this world. I want to add some perspective from there, too, later in the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)

 

The past two days had been a blurr, and it didn't seem to get better.

Bryn was taking deep breathes and by now he couldn't have hidden his trembling even if he tried - his whole body was shaking and sweat glistened on his forehead from the perpetual fever. His injured arm wasn't healing as it should have, the wound was still open and clearly infected. His head was pounding, Bryn felt weakness weigh down on his limbs and he hardly ate anything during the past days.

Although his horse was walking slowly and steadily with him, even the slight sway of the animal's movements made him feel sick. Ney, Dane and all the others wanted him to rest more, but the king insisted that as long as he could mount his horse, they had to go on. He didn't want to stop until they found a somewhat secluded area where they could make camp for the time being and send out scouts in all directions to look out for danger. Fortunately, they didn't run into an ambush or had another group attack them - Bryn really didn't know if he could have fought back at all.

His determination to keep going, however, started to dwindle. Bryn had no idea how long he could go on still, but from the way his head was spinning and his stomach twisting, he was now sure he was going to be sick.

Dane rode on his father's right, and Ney on his left. Ney was tired of arguing with him because he wasn't taking time to rest and care for himself, but even though all her mate's secrets left her angry and bitter, she still loved him and was growing more worried than angry by the day. She and Dane kept an eye on the ill king to help him if he needed, but many a times he refused to be helped along, much to Ney's frustration. Now they exchanged a glance with Dane when they saw Bryn slump forward slightly and the king soon stopped his horse.

Bryn raised his good arm to signal for the tribe to stop as well. Dane etched his horse closer and tried to catch his father's gaze, but he soon saw what he was looking at; there was a smaller cave close and the area was dense in high trees and was green and blooming with early vegetation. The prince heard his father's labored breathes and the way he shivered so violently was starting to scare him.

"Father...?"

" _We stop here._ " Bryn tried to sign with one hand and made a gesture to Dane to announce it. The younger male turned his horse around and yelled out to the rest of the apes to move out to the area between the trees and make camp - many looked relieved they finally stopped, but Dane caught whispered signs from some that it was only because the king was sick. It would have been impossible to hide his father's condition from the tribe, even if he needed to stay strong. He couldn't let himself be weak, not when Aldus was more and more bold in his arguments and challenges.

It was not the first time in the past few days that Dane sincerely feared his father might lose if the leader of the gorilla guards decided to go forward with his challenge, but Aldus seemed to wait still. The longer the better, Dane thought. And even if the gorilla did make the first move - the prince was ready to protect his father and take on the challenge himself instead.

Bryn was unaware of his son's swirling thoughts or what was happening behind him. He felt his throat tighten and willed himself to move, to get off his horse. Even if the world wasn't spinning around him, it was far from easy with only one arm and Bryn couldn't help wonder, again, how Juno could live his whole life with this handicap and put on a smile with it. But the world swayed again as Bryn slowly made it to the ground and immediately felt thin arms hug his waist and hold him.

"Bryn?" he heard Ney's voice next to him, full of worry. The young queen held him as he crouched down, holding his head, but didn't make a sound after that.

Thelus and Ann also hurried up to them, but Ney waved her arm wildly to get them to leave them alone. She knew Bryn wouldn't want anyone to see him like that, and neither did she. They did so reluctantly, and Ney put a hand on her mate's back when his body convulsed and his stomach got rid of everything he managed to eat that morning. Bryn didn't even remember when was the last time he was so sick, and he was grateful Ney decided to stay there with him. He didn't know what he would have done without her support.

Dane soon returned to them with the healer who treated him so far. The younger chimp watched with an anxious frown as his father gagged and coughed weakly, and was left panting afterwards. When it seemed to be over, he and Ney helped him up and Bryn, for once, let them support him to the small cave.

The cave wasn't very big or spacious, but it had a smaller, separate chamber that could be heated up well. The cave otherwise looked empty, there weren't other animals resident or otherwise. Dane moved inside and looked around with the healer and they also came to the conclusion that Ney did; right now, that was probably the best place for Bryn to rest and heal, away from the prying eyes of the tribe. Heal... at least, that was what Ney hoped.

"Bryn... _we will make a nest for you here._ "

Bryn watched the healer's hands with a dazed look and nodded feebly. He leant to the rock wall and from the way he held his stomach and how pale he looked, Ney thought he might vomit again. She frowned, her eyes wandered to his weeping wound that refused to heal, the bullet that almost killed him on the spot - and was now destroying him slowly instead, as if its mission still wasn't completed.

Ney sighed and turned to the young orangutan, " _After that, collect branches to make fire. This cave is still cold from winter._ "

The healer gave a nod and she, too, looked anxiously over their frail king whose head hung low and was trembling uncontrollably. She truly didn't know what else she could have done for him, for the fever and the pain that kept plaguing him. Her helplessness didn't leave her alone and she started to feel hopeless. As if she was sensing her turmoil, Ney put a hand on the young ape's arm and nodded to her with a sad little smile. They needed to do what they could.

Ney then returned her attention to Bryn only to have him turn away from her abruptly. She went after him when he hurried out of the cave - he retched and gagged, though there wasn't much to bring up. She didn't let him go as his body spasmed in her arms and she wondered how her mate could still be standing on those shaking legs. Bryn had never looked so fragile before and never had she had to hold him so strong. Once he was finished, he grasped Ney's shoulder with his good hand and she felt like he was clinging to her, holding on for dear life.

She let him catch his breath before she asked, "Feeling better?"

His eyes seemed a little clearer when he looked at her. He gazed into her deeply; it was finally just the two of them and he could allow himself to be weak. The king cupped his mate's face gratefully before he leaned on her shoulder, burying his face into her hair and let her scent fill his world. He hugged her waist with one arm and felt her wrap her arms around him carefully in return.

"I am... so glad you're here... with me." he whispered hoarsely, "I love you."

Ney frowned and shut her eyes tight when tears stung them mercilessly. She stroked his head, feeling the feverish heat of his body under her hand, and opened her mouth, but the words were stuck in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to say what he needed to hear.

"Let's go back... you need rest." she said in the end and helped her sick mate back to the cave where the others already arranged a makeshift nest for Bryn inside.

Once he was settled, the healer looked at his wound once more and Bryn let them cover him with a pelt to keep him warm until the fire could heat up the cave. By that time, Thelus and Ann returned, too, to report that the tribe had started making camp. The fact that the king kept shivering despite all their efforts was worrying for all of them. Ney felt like she, too, was trembling inside whenever she looked over her mate or just thought of him, her emotions were raging a battle in her mind that she couldn't quiet and her distress sky-rocketed when the figure of a gorilla stepped into the cave and walked slowly over to Bryn.

The next time Bryn opened his eyes, he saw Aldus above him. The older gorilla looked down on him with an unreadable expression and they stared at each other for a long moment, Bryn saw Dane move closer, as if to shield his father, but Aldus didn't move.

"The guards?" Bryn's rough voice seemed to echo from the rock walls in the silence that fell on them.

" _We will patrol and keep everybody safe... as we should._ " Aldus signed and hummed deeply, "Until we can move on... the tribe will be... taken care of."

He turned around to leave, but Bryn's voice stopped him, "Until then... Dane is leader. You all... answer to him."

Aldus grimaced and his eyes met the prince's stern gaze. Dane stood straight and didn't falter as they stared at each other and the beginning of a growl started forming deep in his chest when Aldus turned around with a huff and left the cave. It wasn't the place nor the time to settle the dispute and throw challenges at each other, but Dane could see that they were not yet done. Exactly what they feared.

Dane fought back a snarl, even he was surprised how angry he got just in a few seconds. He did his best to quell the feeling and turned back around. Ney now sat down next to his father, knees pulled up to her chest, and seeing her wide, red eyes and worried frown, how rigid her whole posture was, told him enough that she was close to crying. They were all stressed and tired and the woeful atmosphere of the cave that weighed down on everyone inside was almost suffocating.

"I will... protect you all, father."

Bryn smiled a little hearing his son's promise and he allowed his eyes to close. The fever soon filled everything again and rocked him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"What now?"

Aldus was walking in circles and didn't stop when he heard Urko's angry question. His second took it as permission to continue.

"Now is best time! You can take... leadership easily... a challenge cannot be refused!"

Aldus now growled at the other gorilla, "No!"

He walked a few more circles to clear his head. He knew what he wanted to do, but the circumstances were different now and they all needed to adjust - but that didn't mean the rules have changed, " _I will not challenge Bryn while he's sick. It is too easy to defeat someone who is weak. The tribe will say, Aldus didn't dare challenge the king when he was strong, only when he was weak._ "

Urko was frowning, both in anger and confusion, " _So? Bryn will not fight you, you can beat him and be our new king. That's what we wanted!_ "

"Where's the honor in that?!" the leader of the gorilla guards cried out and stunned the other with his words. They remained in silence for long moments afterwards and Aldus resumed his pacing, "Until Bryn gets better... Dane will be leader."

"If... he gets better."

Aldus stopped at that and frowned, and Urko continued, " _He looks weak. Like a sapling in spring you can step on. Maybe he won't survive this sickness. And if Bryn dies..._ "

"If Bryn dies... Dane will be king... and I will challenge him instead." Aldus grunted, but he felt a little pull in his chest at that. They had known each other with Bryn since they were teenagers, and though in the past few years there was a distance between them and their disagreements seemed to be growing, the thought of Bryn dying didn't even occur to him until then. Throughout the years, Bryn survived everything that was thrown at him, be it physical or mental scars. Bryn was like a constant in the tribe's life - but nothing lasts forever.

" _And if Dane cannot be king_?" Urko went on, " _Ney is only queen because she is Bryn's mate._ _ _She couldn't bear children for Bryn so far, no prince who could call her mother, so s_ he will lose her status and will not be dangerous if Bryn is lost. But Dane will be. He will protect his father if you challenge him, no matter when. We have to move him away before Bryn gets better. Then you will have an easy fight. Bryn's family will no longer rule our tribe._"

That was true, Aldus thought. Dane was the only one standing between him and Bryn and perhaps it would be wiser to move him out of the picture before he could get to Bryn and once Bryn was defeated, there would be no one standing in the way anymore. He would be king and under his rule, the tribe would be victorious and everyone would learn to fear them and leave them alone once and for all.

" _Yes... we will deal with Dane first._ " Aldus signed and put a hand on Urko's shoulder, "Then... I will be king."

Urko finally smiled in satisfaction, pleased that he could make his leader see the way they needed to go. It wouldn't take long now.

 

* * *

 

It was not the first time Cornelius stood on the rock in the middle of the colony to make an announcement, and each time he felt a small, healthy dose of nervousness. Even after so many years of him leading his father's tribe - _his_ tribe -, he knew he needed their acceptance. He wasn't the law, after all. Maurice taught him the Laws would hold on only until all the apes followed them. And no one stood above the Law, not even the king himself.

The apes were gathering quite fast. The news of their returning from the bonobo tribe spread quickly throughout the colony and everyone was curious to hear what they would be doing next. He knew most of the apes agreed that they should help the other tribe and he knew he should have felt more relaxed knowing he had his apes' support, but Cornelius didn't miss the frown Soror wore and the way he kept wriggling his hands that he only did when he was upset or nervous about something. His son kept looking over to a smaller band of apes and talked to them earlier, their words too quiet for him to hear.

Primrose was the only one who stood next to him this time and Cornelius breathed out through his nose when he looked around the members of his tribe. Even most of the gorilla guards were there, only those few remained to patrol who were in turn for the border of their territory. Everyone was murmuring, signing and there was general excitement among the apes gathered before him.

Cornelius raised up his right hand and the colony fell silent. At the same time, Soror tensed up, his jaw tightened and hands balled into fists - he knew what his father wanted to say, and he knew he couldn't let it happen.

And then, his father spoke.

"The bonobo queen, Abrihet of the Lakeland," Cornelius' deep voice boomed over the area, "welcomed us... and told us everything... we needed to know. There is another tribe... their leader calls himself Nerus, the Conqueror. He started the war... and they will come here to fight us, too."

There were frightened hoots from the apes, but the king raised his hand again.

"We are able to defend ourselves." he continued and pointed to the supply stores, "We have weapons, enough food to last and horses to ride. We will join Queen Abrihet's tribe... and together, we will be big and strong enough... to stop Nerus and his tribe. All capable apes will join training... the females, children and those who are—"

"What about those who don't want to?"

Soror's question was like a lightning into his father's speech and many gasped in shock hearing one of the princes challenge the king's words. It had never been done before. Cornelius' eyes widened as he looked down at his son taking step by step up the rock platform. There wasn't wavering in Soror's stance this time and his features were set in a determined frown.

"War is not a choice." Cornelius replied, "The threat will arrive soon... if we are not ready... it will defeat us."

"It _is_ a choice!" Soror cried out and turned to the gathered apes to address everybody, "War is killing! How many of us will be lost... if we join them?!" he then turned back to his father and said aloud, "We don't want to die for strangers!"

The whole colony stood in silence, the tension straining the air around them as many looked from father to son - some started to murmur that Soror was right, but they were hushed quickly in anticipation. Rock couldn't stop himself from taking a step towards his lover, but his grandfather grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Stone shook his head at him; that matter had to be settled between the king and the prince. Titus watched the scene with racing heart, he, too, was aching to intervene, but Soror made him promise he wouldn't.

Cornelius felt like the flame of a night fire burnt through him. He knew Soror was against the idea of welcoming the other tribe, just like he was at first. The king also knew Soror must have felt betrayed somewhat when he, in the end, changed his opinion, and it would not be the first time he expressed such feelings. Cornelius now realized his son had much more bottled up in him than he allowed to show. And perhaps, Cornelius made the mistake of ignoring it in favor of his own fears and curiosity.

But still... he knew there would be one day when he would make a decision that some of the tribe would rebel against - but never had he expected it to come from his own son.

"Son... the threat is coming!" he heard Primrose cry behind him, her voice sounded frightened, desperate even. Cornelius held out a hand to stop her and signed to her to leave them. Primrose did so reluctantly, going to stand between Rocket and Maurice who looked just as puzzled and startled at the younger chimp on the platform.

"The queen speaks the truth!" Cornelius hooted, his gaze sharp and angry and bore into his son's eyes, "The threat... the war is getting closer to us each day! We all... must be ready to fight back."

Soror, however, shook his head slowly, "Ape not kill Ape."

Cornelius' eyes widened and a sudden surge of fury gripped his heart. For his own son to turn his father's Law against him was unimaginable and Cornelius felt a rush wash through his limbs, red filled his vision and he had to hold himself back from jumping at the other chimp.

"You would rather let the tribe die?!" the king bellowed, fur bristling and he rolled his shoulders, "Those other apes do not know Caesar's Laws! They will kill us, if we don't fight back! Is that what you want?!"

"No!" Soror himself looked like he was straining to keep still, "I want to keep the tribe safe! If they are coming..."

"Then we will defend ourselves." Cornelius growled and addressed the tribe, "We are all Caesar's apes! We will not let others fight our fight for us!"

Rocket gave an agreeing hoot and he was followed by many more from the tribe. However, there were those who stayed quiet, either out of anxiety or still waiting. The king now addressed his son again.

"Sons of Caesar... and everybody who is able... will get ready."

Soror pushed his lips together and balled his hands into fists. His eyes were glistening as they stared at each other with his father - but he will not be ignored again. Told that he was just too stubborn, too fearful, overracting like he usually did. It was time he stood up for himself.

"No." he grunted and took a step back, standing straight before the king, "I won't."

...

_"But, Maurice," seven-year-old Cornelius' young voice caused Maurice to look up from the scroll, "why not let the other apes... not agree with me?"_

_"_ You will be the king. _" Rocket, who was sitting next to the orangutan in their hut, signed to the child, "_ Your order will be above all of us. Everybody will obey you. Those who don't... cannot stay in the tribe. _"_

_"But what if I'm wrong?" the teenager asked with a confused frown, "You said I should listen to others... because even the king can be wrong."_

_"_ Yes _." Maurice smiled, proud that his dearest student was paying close attention, "_ That is why we are all here with you. Rocket, Tinker, Lake, Bad Ape and me... we are all different, and we will see things differently. We will all be sides of an argument you will listen to. We will discuss everything before you make your final order. You can ask others in matters that need to be studied before you decide. This way, you will not be wrong. _"_

_"I understand... but... banish them? That means... send them away?"_

_Both Maurice and Rocket nodded. Cornelius didn't ask more, but they could see their answers hadn't yet calmed him. The two older apes looked at each other and Maurice sighed. Yes, banishment for disobeying the king's direct order might have seemed harsh in their old life - but in this new life, they couldn't risk having another Koba or Pope or Red tear their colony and peace apart. Not again, not anymore.  
_

_So they made up this rule of no tolerance for disobeying - not a written law, just a rule that could be modified if needed -, and since they didn't want Caesar's heir to have to display and punish others physically, they saw banishment as equally frightening, and Cornelius would not announce anything without discussing it with all of them before.  
_

_"_ There will always be apes who don't agree. _" Maurice signed gently, "_ But we cannot let them divide our colony like before the war _._ No one is exception. _"_

 _ _Cornelius nodded hesitantly, and felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder, "__ Son, _ _" Rocket signed, satisfied to see Cornelius' devotion,"__ We will be there with you. _ _"  
__

__The young Cornelius beamed at his uncles and they continued their lesson for the day. As long as he had his uncles and friends around, he felt like nothing could go wrong._ _

__..._ _

Cornelius, for a moment, felt like his heart stopped. He didn't need to look down to know that his whole family felt the same as him, they all knew what it meant, and seeing the determined look on Soror's face told him enough - his son would not be swayed, and would not be humiliated into being talked out of his decision.

Many apes gasped and hooted in shock. No one has ever denied him since Cornelius became Alpha.

The King of the Apes breathed through his nose and shut his eyes for a long moment. No, no one stood above the law or the rules. Rules could be changed - but even his own son couldn't have the luxury of being an exception. _No one is exception._

And now, having calmed himself somewhat, Cornelius turned back to his tribe, and his voice boomed above them like thunder, "Those who follow the prince, Soror... come forward!"

Some immediately, some with hesitation, but a few apes did step forth, though not as many as Soror expected from their promises - it seemed the fear of punishment was still greater for many than standing up for their word. Soror caught Rock's wide eyes, panic gripped his lover and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He never told Rock what he was about to do. Soror knew he would have managed to convince him to step back, and he knew he would have. But the words had been spoken, and there was no going back now.

"You will all... leave the tribe." Cornelius snarled, "Leave everything behind. You cannot meet anyone... you will gather your own food... and you can not... walk through the borders of our territory..."

The king knew that he needed to add " _ever again_ ", but he couldn't bring himself to. He walked a circle, mainly to calm himself and to gain a few more seconds to think. The laws were eternal, but the rules could be changed. Once he turned back to Soror, he said instead, "Until the warmest Sun of summer. Only come back... if you are ready to fight with us."

Soror expected to be more furious, but he felt strangely satisfied. He knew what he risked and he knew his father would have to do it - but at least he could take those few who agreed with him out of harm's way. He was sure he could prove them wrong and they would be safe for the time being. The prince walked down to the apes gathered around him and he gestured to them to follow him. His eyes met his loved ones - his mother, his twin, little sister, honorary grandparents, uncles, aunts and Rock, all with sadness and fear, and Zira reached out to her brother, but she was stopped by Spear's gentle hold.

Lake's firstborn knew their rules couldn't be broken just because someone important was involved, and he understood his best friend. Even though Cornelius kept a stern face, the scout leader knew he was feeling much pain to have one of his sons stand against him. They had arguments with Soror in the past, but not like this. Spear looked back at Soror, too, searching him, but the younger chimp already turned away and started leading the band of apes away.

"Stone!" Cornelius barked towards the rest of the apes and the old male soon stepped forward, "Cedar!"

No one dared say a word and they stood aside to let the old female walk up to the rock platform. Cedar was thin and small, she always looked tired nowadays. After her mate, Grey's death she had no one - when it turned out she was carrying her lost mate's child she got her joy back, only to have her infant daughter fall prey to a cougar, after which she fell into deep depression and isolated herself for a long time. Since Grey's failed coup and death, she fell back to the lowest ranks of the tribe. Stone and his family were her only friends.

Cedar kept her gaze low as she stepped before the king, Cornelia's only living son and felt him put his large hand on her frail shoulder, as well as Stone's. His face was hard, set in an angry frown, that made him look too much like Caesar.

"Tell the tribe... about Koba."

The two old chimps were both surprised, but Stone understood why Cornelius asked that. He heaved a sigh as Cornelius walked away, and he also put a hand on Cedar's arm. Together they turned back to the apes, those who grew up and lived in peace, and told them who they used to follow, and everything they hadn't told before.

 

* * *

 

Getting out of his mother and sister's embrace was hard enough - but when he heard Rock's call, Soror could hardly hold back his eyes filling with tears.

They just reached the border of the territory - forty-two apes with himself, among them families who were too afraid to let mates and sons join the fight - and Soror stopped. As long as they were within the border, they could talk, but after that they won't see each other for months, and Soror knew his father already made an exception with him for not banishing them forever. Soror thought he was ready, and he faced the challenge with a strong heart. He would be leader of this small group, him only, and they would together survive.

He didn't think it would hurt so much seeing the fear on his love's face.

Soror nodded to the others to go ahead. He then turned around and let Rock hug him tight, almost painfully. He hugged him back and they stayed in each other's arms for long moments, Rock gave him a short kiss and pressed their foreheads together before he signed,

" _You are a fool! Why did you have to do this?!_ "

" _So that those who don't agree can have a say in this. Let them decide about their own fate._ " Soror huffed and let his hands fall to his side, "I know I don't want to fight... and I don't want you to either. Come, join us."

Shock fell on Rock's features and he shook his head slowly in disbelief, "Abandon the tribe? My family?!"

"Am I not important to you?!" Soror cried out in desperation, " _I don't want you to risk your life! You'll be safe with us! Come with me!_ "

"Soror... I am an archer. Hunter. It is my duty... to go if the king needs me. And he needs you, too! All of us... Please... come back! _Grandfather and Cedar told us all about Koba, how he went against Caesar and started the war... Zira is still crying—_ "

"I am not like Koba! I want us be safe, away from the fight!... I will lead us, alone, and we will return."

"What if... there will be nothing... to return to?" Rock asked, anger and fear were clashing in his mind, " _If it is about you and Titus and your father, about you being king... you are already a king to me._ "

Soror's face fell, and he couldn't say anything. He wanted to pull away when his lover's fingers brushed his jawline, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

" _I know you... you could never just stand aside and do nothing when someone needed you._ You are also Caesar's blood. You are prince. We need you. You can't just—"

"They needed me, too!" the prince pointed to the direction where the banished group went, but there was less force in his voice than he wanted.

"What if they used you... to get... what they wanted?" Soror's eyes widened at that and fury clouded them, but before he could have said a word, Rock interrupted him, " _Why is it easier for you to abandon the tribe than to abandon your pride?!_ "

The prince growled and started charging, but stopped himself when he saw Rock recoil from him. Seeing the frightened look on his love's face dispelled the blood-red fog before his eyes somewhat, but still not enough to calm down.

"You are... just like them! If you don't come with me, stay! Go to war with them!"

And with that, the prince whirled around and ran after the group he lead now, over the territory's border, from where there was no coming back. He still heard Rock cry his name, but he refused to turn back now and as he made his way further into the forest, he wiped his face furiously when one single teardrop managed to escape his eyes.

The young chimps never noticed the two figures up above among the branches.

Two chimpanzees, their faces dressed in a paint of red and blue, perked up when they heard the name Caesar. They looked at each other, both in surprise. "We found them." one of them said and picked up his shotgun. If they really found Caesar and his apes, and his son or grandson was just there below them, they had the chance to eliminate at least one member before going on to the others - and losing one such important ape would be a blow to the whole.

The chimpanzee got the gun ready and took aim at the one whom the other called prince. He almost pulled the trigger only to have his partner's hand stop him.

"Not yet!" she whispered, her tone annoyed, "When there are more... first... we tell the others."

The other huffed and put his gun away reluctantly. They both watched the prince storm away from the other and quietly made their way back to their camp, too. They had been searching for so long and probably didn't have time to wait for their whole tribe to catch up, from who knows where. But now they knew where to attack - and who to attack. They wouldn't have to wait much longer.

 

* * *

 

"Nerus!"

The Conqueror looked up from his half-finished bow and smiled up at the newcomer.

"Come, my friend." he put away his bow to talk, " _What is wrong?_ "

Armando huffed softly and sat down next to him. They had been old friends ever since they were brought to the same testing laboratory as children. There, they had been taught some sign language by the human doctor who took care of them, but once they were free, over the years as they tried to teach the tribe that had many apes still who had a hard time talking, they invented their own sign system.

"My son." Armando grunted, "He still... hasn't returned."

The older chimp had learnt to stay calm and collected even in the most dire situations - of which they had many before. He commanded great respect next to their leader and he only allowed a select few, among them his childhood friend, to know about his worries. One of them was his young son.

Nerus, feeling relaxed that day, took a deep sigh. They were all warriors for years now, a conquering tribe of warriors who knew no fear and Nerus expected all capable members to be just like that. That was what drove them forward to victory even against strong enemies, be it ape or human and so far had not failed them - only once, when they lost sight of the bonobo tribe of the north. Strength and courage were the least he expected from his people.

If he were anyone else, Nerus would have told them warriors came and went, lives were lost and new life would be born. But Armando had only his son, and Armando was a friend, a rarity, one of his most trusted advisors and commanders.

" _We do not know that mountain tribe._ " Nerus looked away to the blossoming landscape, " _Stranger land. Maybe they didn't find their way back._ "

" _Or they were caught. Or killed!_ " Armando huffed loudly, "Nerus... I need to know. I want to send... another pair to find _—_ "

"No." Nerus' tone was stern and left no room for argument, "I will not risk anyone else. We have a more important tribe to find."

If he were anyone else, Armando would have backed away. But Nerus was like a little brother to him back when they huddled together in the laboratory and Armando was perhaps the only one who dared and got away with talking back to him since he first called himself the Conqueror.

"My son is more important to _me_."

"I - said - _no_!"

Nerus stood up and turned his back to his old friend. Armando fought back a growl and pushed his lips together, but followed suit. He stood next to his leader and looked out to the never-ending land, all fresh and clear of the humans' foul touch, free to be claimed.

"Maybe... we really lost them." Armando murmured, "If we lost them, then..."

"No... we didn't." Nerus turned to face him and put a hand on old friend's shoulder, "We must stop Abrihet's tribe before they find Caesar and his apes... if they unite, they will be strong enough! This tribe... will know no enemy. We will get your son back... and once we defeated all... we shall live in peace."

Armando breathed out and bowed his head. Yes... that was the vow he took to himself, his only son and his tribe. Once everything was theirs and they were rulers of all land, they would unite all apes, and their peace would come.

Still... Armando couldn't help wonder if it was worth all the sacrifice this peace demanded from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyup.
> 
> The next chapter will be a turning point of the story (in my opinion), and I'm glad I got this far at all.
> 
> "New" character: Armando, the young chimpanzee from the BOOM! Studio comic series for War for the Planet of the Apes, who was a resident of a laboratory until "Beardface" came and... liberated him? Sort of.
> 
> Thank you to all who is reading the story! :) I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, I am really sorry for the long wait. This was a chapter that wasn't easy to write.
> 
> This chapter contains major character (OC) death, and everything that comes with it.

 

_Cornelius woke to a soft squeal early in the morning, a sound he only rarely heard before. It was the feeble whimper of a newborn, but one so close to him - it still felt foreign and frightening. When a thin little hand, in its aimless wiggling, touched his jaw, the young king opened his eyes to look down at the tiny chimpanzee, one of his sons who lay between him and his mate.  
_

_Primrose was also opening her eyes blearily and her green gaze found the crying little boy. She sluggishly reached over and picked up the whimpering infant to place him on her chest. She remained lying, her abdomen still sore and body still exhausted, but she felt she needed to move, couldn't just leave the crying infant -_ her child! _\- alone. His brother, meanwhile, woke up to all the squirming next to him and let out a distressed chirp. Cornelius moved closer and stroked the other baby's head, he gave him his hand to clutch onto. His eyes met Primrose's and the nine-year-old queen looked just as helpless as he was.  
_

_It was the first day after their children were born._

_Primrose allowed him to be there at the birth. The females all had the choice whether they wanted their mates to be there at the birth of their children and many still chose to be alone with the midwives. Cornelius could have demanded his right, as the Alpha, to witness the birth, but he knew Caesar had never done anything like forcing his dominance and he respected his new mate enough to let her decide - Primrose wanted him there, and although both her and Cornelius were scared when Primrose's pains began, the young couple was happy to have experienced it together.  
_

_However, after the first little boy came, no one expected Primrose's struggle to start anew and another baby to come, another boy, the mirror image of his brother. Twins._

_And when they opened their eyes and Cornelius saw blue..._

_The two hardly had any sleep all night. After the hard birth, and after the midwives helped clean her and make a new nest, Primrose had a chance to sleep a little while her mother and older sisters took care of the babies. All honorary family members came to see the newborns - and to calm the thirteen-year-old king down a little. Tinker and Primrose's mother were both beaming with their new grandsons in their arms, even Lake came, though heavy with her third child, eight-year-old Spear came with her, too, after he demanded he wanted to see his best friend's children. Cornelius wished he could feel as carefree and ready as everyone else seemed around him. Then, when everyone went back to their own nests, they were alone with two crying newborns they didn't always know what to do with.  
_

_It was Bad Ape who told them maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise they had twins - after all, Primrose was the younger sister of a pair of twin sisters. It could be a family trait._

_"_ What could be wrong? _"_

_Now, in the early morning, there was just the two of them and they could not yet figure out what it meant when the babies cried. Primrose looked back at her mate with wide eyes and shook her head.  
_

_"Maybe... he's hungry." she said quietly and held the newborn prince to her breast who immediately began to suckle, and the crying ended. Both parents sighed in relief. Cornelius also picked up his other son, his heart was racing as the tiny hands clutched his hair on his chest and the small body rested against his. A strange feeling, but one that warmed his very soul and made him feel like he could go against the world._

_"Mother said... she will come to help." Primrose spoke, even though the little boy was holding onto her with both hands, she didn't dare let go just yet. Cornelius nodded. He appreciated his mother- and sister-in-laws' help, and he knew their friends and his honorary family would also come to help out later. Raising the young ones had always been a group effort from family and friends alike and the young king knew they wouldn't have to face this challenge alone._

_"Rocket will lead hunt today." Cornelius said, "I will... stay."_

_His uncle volunteered to take up this task again - he had done so for years until Cornelius was old enough, and now he would do it for the first few weeks so the new father could spend as much time with his family as he could. Maurice and Tinker brought them food, vegetables, berries and insects, while Lake and her mate brought them knew hides, skins and wooden bowls. Despite this, Primrose gave him a relieved smile. Even though she would have plenty of help, she needed him there. When it was finally just the two of them, in the quiet of their treehouse, they had the chance to bond and would, from now on, learn together to take care of their new children._

_And knowing this, even though he didn't yet feel he was ready, always afraid something would go wrong, Cornelius knew they would get the help they needed. And when the small hands touched his chest, and the smaller heartbeat matched his, Caesar's heir felt like his life just started - he never knew he could love anyone so much._

_If only his father and mother ever had the chance to hold their grandsons..._

_Primrose leant her head on his shoulder and Cornelius kissed her, his love for her renewed and felt stronger than ever before. The twins had yet to be named and properly introduced to the colony, whenever Primrose was ready. The infant princes fell back asleep, though the new father knew the peace wouldn't last for long...  
_

_..._

_The night fires were burning brightly still, the firekeepers did their job. The celebration was still going on, the hunters brought back three fat bisons for everyone to feast and although many had gone to sleep already, there were still a good number of apes up and about, dancing and hooting, filling the night with gleeful sounds.  
_

_It was Cornelius' first night as king._

_That day was the eighth time the autumn rains came, and now he was the same age his father was when he lead their people to freedom for the first time and became their leader. Maurice and Rocket felt it approppriate for him to officially take Caesar's throne on the day he turned eight. When Caesar became their Alpha and king, there was no celebration - only fighting and running and trying to survive. What they celebrated was their freedom and peace - and now they were grateful for their first and second freedom as well as their new king.  
_

_Cornelius wasn't getting tired yet. The festivity was for him and all around him, all the apes wanted to personally wish him well and tell him he would be a great king after Caesar. Cornelius knew they meant well, but most of the time it only made him even more anxious, even though his uncles had been preparing him for the throne for years. But despite moments of anxiety, he went with the flow and the high spirit of the colony took over him, too.  
_

_He danced and hooted along with the rest, after all, Rocket told him to enjoy himself, it was his day, his night. Although not yet tired, he did feel a little overwhelmed, and went for a wider walk along the trees, taking deep breathes of the autumn air. The air was heavy and carried the promise of rain, but among the cricket song of the night, he heard a quiet hoot, the voice of a female._

_Cornelius turned around. Before him stood a young chimpanzee, Lila, she was holding a piece of liver in her hands and carefully reached out for him to take it. The new king did so with some hesitation, he didn't miss the intense look in the female's eyes, and neither the other two females further away, twin sisters Bluebell and Petal, watching them curiously. Although Cornelius didn't spend much time with them, he knew all three were the same age as him - when they were caught by the humans and imprisoned, all those years ago, they shared the same cage and huddled together in the cold night. But after that, Cornelius hardly had any contact with others his age. All he knew was the twins were the same age as him, born not long after him, they already had love interests of their own, and they had a younger sister, a four-year-old girl with the name of a flower, just like them..._

_Cornelius looked back at Lila. He was aware that apes his age were starting to look for potential mates, but he certainly didn't feel like dealing with that yet. There was no one among the females his age he felt attracted to and there was too much going around his mind to notice all those eyes following him, now that he was coming of age and finally became king._

_And anyway, he didn't want to hurry with the choice. He wanted to wait until he was sure in his decision, and take a mate only then._

_"Thank you." he told Lila, but didn't move further and didn't say anything else. He saw that she was expecting something, but when she didn't get anything else, she lowered her head and sighed. Cornelius felt sorry for her for a moment, but when she reached out her hand, palm up for him next, it almost frightened him._

_Yes, he had to remind himself, he was king from now on. Before that, most apes reached out mostly to Rocket or Maurice, but rarely to him - but now it was time for him to relieve them of this duty, and take it upon himself._

_Cornelius brushed Lila's palm gently and the young female gave him one last smile before she walked away. The twins further away looked at each other sadly, but the moment was broken when three-year-old Spear, Lake's son who was like a little brother to him, jumped onto his back. Though Cornelius was surprised Lake let the boy stay up so late, the new king put on a smirk and caught his sister's son in a tickle fight..._

_..._

_"_ She shouldn't be up there... _"_

 _Rocket huffed in a chuckle, "_ Your mother fought humans on the Old Bridge when she was heavy with you. She can take care of herself. _"_

_Lake was up on the stone monument, ignoring her mate's comment. Bark was always a little overprotective - after all, just before her child started growing within her, she went through years of crying and numbness, and even though she didn't accept him as her mate for a long time, he kept courting her and was there with her while her soul was still in that dark and fragile state. He didn't want her to fall back into that depression, and_ _while she could understand it somewhat, she was getting a little tired of reassuring him that she would be alright._

_It was the day before her first child was born._

_Five-year-old Cornelius watched his big sister in awe, like he used to whenever he saw her working on the statue. The image of his father's face was getting fainter in his memories as the years went by, but seeing his features unfolding under Lake's talented hands day after day was a miracle for him. There was still the memory of seeing him - and his mother and brother - dead, but every time Tinker or Rocket hugged him, he knew he had everything._

_He looked up at Tinker, his second mother and the female smiled down at him. Even though he had been weaned for some time now, sometimes he still felt like cuddling up to her and resisted holding onto her hand. He was a big boy now, but he allowed her to put a hand around his shoulder, in this moment when Caesar's image was being finished._

_The young prince noticed that next to him, his uncle Maurice seemed tense, his eyes glued to the stone statue with the serene face he missed so, so much. Cornelius reached out and the orangutan almost jumped under his shy touch. Maurice breathed out and rumbled softly, he patted his dear student's arm. Tinker told him Maurice didn't like to go to that place, where Caesar died, but he wanted to witness the last lines being etched onto the virgin stone to shape into his best friend's face._

_Bark helped his mate climb down, he hugged Lake carefully, brought their foreheads together and kissed her. Cornelius grimaced while Tinker huffed softly in laughter seeing his face as the two walked up to them, Lake was holding her heavy abdomen and hugged the older female who brushed away the tears in her eyes. They all stood there, gazing upon the monument of Caesar's memory that many helped build and carve, but Lake insisted she wanted to finish it before her baby was born._

_They stood in silence, the sunlight made the hard stone seem almost snow white._

_"Wonderful." Maurice spoke, a rare time when he had something important to say. Everybody looked at him and fresh tears stung Lake's eyes. Rocket put an arm around Tinker's waist and a hand on Cornelius' shoulder, he stood straight and looked proudly up on his friend's image. Cornelius, however, didn't stay between his surrogate parents for long. First, he went to Lake and Bark and hugged his honorary sister tightly before he went over to Maurice.  
_

_That was the first and last time he saw his teacher cry._

_Cornelius cooed to him softly, like Tinker did when he was upset - like his mother, Cornelia used to, when he was little. His smaller hands touched Maurice's face with worry for his uncle who seldom let his emotions get the better of him, and soon everybody stood around them, huffing and hooting softly.  
_

_"_ Do not worry. _" the orangutan signed slowly, "_ I just miss him... very much. _"  
_

 _Cornelius lowered his head and crouched down, "_ I miss them, too. But... we are here! _"_

_Maurice smiled and nodded, pride welled in his chest at the child's wisdom. Just like his father..._

_"_ That is right. We are all here for each other. _"_

_They would be, they were one tribe, and one family. Caesar was right - the apes were strong now, even without him. Maurice knew it was still far away, but he was waiting for the day Cornelius would be king. He wanted to see how he would turn out, if he and Rocket could make Caesar proud by raising his son into a good ape, a good king for all._

_Lake now insisted they go back to their huts, she wanted to lie down. She was having mild stomach pains since the morning and thought she might need to rest a little..._

 

* * *

 

"Cornelius! Cornelius!"

The Alpha knew the voice and was reluctant to turn around. He knew many had questions he needed to answer, but he doubted he could - after all, he himself was full of questions still, all that he couldn't find the answer to. He didn't even know how he felt, what he should feel after what happened between him and Soror, between him and his tribe. He expected some to protest against his decision, maybe even go up to him personally, but to have such a large number of apes turn against his order, even take on banishment to avoid fighting with their brethren - and made his own son turn against him...

Rock ran up to him, he didn't even wait for his old grandfather to catch up. The Alpha knew he could have expected him to come, but he felt like his mind had gone numb and he couldn't think about anything. Not now, not yet.

"Cornelius..." Rock panted, his green eyes wide and shining with emotion. They stood in silence for a long moment, it seemed neither knew what to say. Rock was driven by his raging thoughts when he charged up to the king, but now that they stood face-to-face, the words almost left him.

However, when he opened his mouth to speak, Cornelius raised up a hand to stop him, "I will not... change my decision."

Deep shock washed over Rock, his hair stood on end, " _But... I know our rules, but... Soror is prince, he is your son!_ "

"Yet... he did what he did."

"The others asked him! Those who didn't want fight..."

"No one wants fight!" Cornelius stepped forward, " _He could have asked! Everybody could have asked! But my son rather faced banishment and left his family!_ " he took a deep breath before he continued, "I don't know why he did this... but he made his decision... and I made mine. I thought... my sons will be there with me... but Soror abandoned us."

"Abandoned us?" Rock repeated in anger, "He was just... angry! Because no one... listened to him!"

By that time, Primrose and Zira came to stand at the treehouse's entrance. Titus stood behind them, but didn't make a sound.

" _How many times have we discussed everything?!_ " Cornelius found himself arguing back, angered by the younger male's outburst, "He is prince... heir to Caesar's throne... he should stand beside me! Not against me! But... he... chose."

"He is prince..." Rock lowered his tone and lowered his head, but then he looked back up at the older chimpanzee with new fire in his eyes, "And that wasn't... enough to spare him. Will you send away... everyone who speaks up?! Even the queen... even Zira?!" he pointed to the young princess, but his blazing eyes never left Cornelius, "Your own blood!"

"Rock!" it was Stone this time who cried out, his voice hoarse and harsh as he grabbed his grandson's arm and yanked him back, " _You're talking to your king!_ "

At this, Rock's shoulders sunk slowly and he closed his eyes. He was taking deep breathes to try to calm himself. Zira took a step back towards her mother who also stood with a frown on her face. Behind them, Titus still hadn't moved.

When Rock opened his eyes, he saw Cornelius was standing before him fully upright, shoulders held wide and high and although his face remained cold, the way his chest slowly rose and fell and how tense his jawline seemed was enough for everyone to know that he was seething inside. Rock knew his grandfather stopped him just in time - one more word and the Alpha would have pounced. He knew he was overstepping his boundaries, but the young archer couldn't help himself, and certainly didn't regret his words.

Maybe one more word and he could follow Soror and the others...

No. He had his duty and Rock knew he was needed at home, by his grandfather's side. He knew he would be ashamed and regret it deeply if he let his brethren behind when they were threatened. He couldn't have done it... not even for his love.

He reached out his palm with a scowl and waited, but nothing happened. The air seemed to stand still, and nothing happened. When the young male looked back up at Cornelius, he found him unmoving, staring down at him from above, and he wasn't reaching out.

The king was refusing his plea for forgiveness.

Cornelius took a step forward, and then another, until he stood right in front of his son's lover. When he spoke, his voice was deep like a faraway thunder and had a menacing tone that no one had ever heard before.

"You think... it was easy for me... to send him away?" Cornelius' every word was a knife cutting through the tense air, "I will take... no more. From anyone."

And with that, Cornelius signed him to go. Rock stared at him for a long moment, then, as if all the fight left him, he turned around and walked away, leaving only silence behind him. Stone followed him with his eyes, the only family he had left, and when he turned back to Cornelius, his heart ached for the both of them. Even though for a long time it felt strange for him that his grandson fell in love with Caesar's grandson, he knew their feelings were genuine and they were all just losing with what just happened. Still, Stone swore to himself to protect his daughter's son at all cost - even from his own king.

"Cornelius..." the old chimpanzee grunted, the Alpha turned to him reluctantly, " _Forgive him. He has been faithful to you since birth. Don't forget that. He lost him just as much as you. He doesn't want to leave us. He is just angry. You have forgiven worse sins before._ "

The Alpha tensed his jaws, his rigid posture did not seem to relax. He knew he was unreasonable, but he was too furious to care. And after listening to Stone and Cedar's recount of the events that led to and what happened during their war with the humans, the anxious trembling inside him had only gotten stronger.

"Yes..." he growled and looked Koba's past follower straight in the eye, "And you all better... keep that in mind."

The king turned around, finally disappearing into his home, and left a wide-eyed Stone behind. The old chimp's mouth hung open - it had been years since anyone reminded him of the past or spoken to him like that. He turned away and closed his eyes, shaking his head. He remembered how his fellow apes shunned him, Cedar and everyone else who turned back from Koba, even those who healed him after the explosion - how even Cornelia spoke up for them from time to time - how much time had to pass until his colony members, Maurice, Rocket and Caesar started to trust him again, and he had to wait until Cornelius was old enough for the throne to finally gain his forgiveness.

Primrose looked after her mate before turning back to the old chimp. Stone's red eyes made him look like he was tired, too tired and would want nothing more than to finally be able to rest, rest after a whole life of fighting and pain. But as long as he still had something to fight for, he would never rest. The queen walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him - and in that moment, she reminded Stone of Cornelia, too much. He smiled sadly at her and bowed slightly to Primrose and Zira before he also walked away, his slight limp betrayed the eternal arthritic pain he had been enduring. Primrose frowned and sighed deeply before she pushed Zira to go inside. They didn't know what else to say.

Standing behind them, Titus didn't say a word.

 

* * *

 

"...and the archers are ready, too. Soror... Rock tried to talk to your father. But... you should."

Soror huffed, " _I knew Rock would try to convince him. I don't care... I'm not going back._ "

Bad Ape's shoulders sagged. He knew he was also risking punishment for crossing the borders of their territory to talk to the banished apes, but he couldn't calm down. In the past two days he had frequently visited them, brought them food and skins to keep warm at night. If anyone noticed him slipping out, no one mentioned it to him and Bad Ape never ceased to try bringing Cornelius up to the prince. He couldn't just watch father and son turn against each other like this.

"You don't care?" the little old chimp asked quietly, "No... you do. I know you do."

"Uncle... we have everything we need. That we don't... we make for ourselves. I am protecting those... who came with me."

Bad Ape knew Soror truly believed what he said. The prince practically beamed since they stepped through the border. He took command immediately and under his supervision the apes who went with him already started building huts and making spears to hunt, they already established a small store place for the food they gathered so far. He assigned tasks to everyone, smaller and bigger as they fit, and they already had a successful hunt.

And Soror, among all this, held himself straight and proud. He had never felt so...

So free.

He did miss his family, his mother, his little sister, his lover. But here, it was only him. No one to tell him how to do things, no one to cast a shadow upon him. The apes were following him and they were making progress on their own in just a few days.

Despite this, Soror's heart clenched in his chest when he saw that helpless sadness take over Bad Ape's face. His uncle had always been a shy ape who could never really make many friends in the tribe because of his strange habits he never could entirely leave behind, but he was especially good with the children he taught along with Maurice and he could always make anyone laugh. The twins loved to play with him as children and even now considered him a great confidant.

Bad Ape knew this and that was why he, too, was willing to go against Cornelius' order this once - in hope that he might convince his honorary nephew to go back with him.

" _We can make it out here, uncle._ " Soror signed to him gently, he couldn't deny that he was touched by the old little chimp's risking himself to sneak out a little food from the colony's store for them, " _You can stay here with us, too. We will make shelter for you. Protect you. A battlefield is no place for you._ "

"Cornelius will send... elders, females and children, Primrose and Zira, too, away to safer land until it is over. I think... I will go with them." Bad Ape looked down, he was fidgeting, but even through his anxious frown, his words were quiet yet clear, "I owe your grandfather... very, very much. I cannot leave them. You know tha—"

They both tensed when the rustling of the undergrowth signalled the arrival of another. And to their utmost surprise, it was Titus who emerged and he looked just as taken aback when he saw the two of them. He locked eyes with Bad Ape and Titus seemed to relax somewhat. The two nodded to each other in silent agreement that they wouldn't tell Cornelius they crossed the borders to talk to the banished apes. Titus himself didn't ask for permission to leave either - he simply couldn't listen anymore to his parents' arguments and the smoldering silence that followed.

Still, he didn't know if he would have come by himself. But the pleading look in Zira's eyes pushed him over the edge.

Bad Ape silently walked away back to their territory to leave the twin princes to talk. He brushed his long hand along Titus' arm, placing his trust in him that maybe, he would have a better chance to convince his brother.

The two princes locked eyes, blue upon blue. However, before Titus had the chance to speak, Soror stepped up to him with a satisfied huff, as if he had been waiting for his twin to come.

"Come, brother." Soror grabbed Titus' shoulder, a confident smile playing on his lips, "See... what we built."

Titus followed him without a word further into the woods, now in green and blossoming undergrowth, until they arrived into a less dense area. Titus looked around in quiet wonder - in just a few days, many nests and shelters were made, huts were close to be finished; in the middle, a big fireplace was already set up and a little farther away freshly carved spears and bows stood by a rack. There were apes around the fireplace eating, there were some making more weapons, baskets or nets and a few who were working on the construction of a new hut. Titus recognised an orangutan as one of the architects of the colony who used to work alongside Bark, Lake's mate...

Upon seeing Cornelius' sons, many of them stood up and nodded to them, although many looked shocked and unsure that they saw Titus there. After all, the banished apes couldn't have any contact with those within the tribe, not even family members.

"This will be... our new village with time." Soror announced.

Titus huffed with a smile, lowering his head, when he finally understood, "And you will be its king. Just... what you wanted."

Neither said a word after that. They just stared at each other and Soror waved a hand to get his brother to go a little further with him out of earshot and eyesight of the others. Whatever they were going to talk about, he wanted it to stay between them.

" _I didn't imagine it would happen like this._ " Soror signed, and Titus noted that he still looked rather calm when he turned to face him, " _This is not the throne I wanted. But... you can have everything else for yourself._ "

Titus frowned and shook his head, " _This is not what I wanted either. We miss you. Mother and father argue... Zira wants you back very much. But, father... it's like there is fog on his eyes. Rock argued with him... and then, father didn't accept his plea for forgiveness._ "

...

The five figures up in the bright green foilage took their positions. Each wielded a shotgun, the whole scouting party came after they spotted the group of apes below, and followed the surprise strategy that had lent them victory many a times before.

They signed to each other to get ready. This was the first step to the whole colony, and by the time the others arrived, panic would rule them. And that would make them an easy prey.

...

Soror's eyes widened and his heart missed a beat. No... his father would never do such a thing, not even if he was angry. Was he really _this_ furious?

" _Father is chasing a threat we haven't even seen._ " Soror signed, getting angry himself, " _Chasing it to unknown land. But if that's what he wants..._ "

"You really... won't join us? Titus asked quietly, calmly, like he already knew the answer.

"No." Soror shook his head and gestured back to the commune of apes in the woods, "I promised them there won't be fight. That is why... they followed me." the prince's features smoothed out and he sighed, "How is mother?"

"Sad. Angry. But well enough... the baby is well, too."

Soror nodded, his shoulders sank a little in relief, "Aunt Tinker?"

" _As well as can be. They are all scared and worried since you left. Rock cannot calm down... and neither can Zira._ "

" _They will, with time. By the time we return, they will have no need to worry. The new home will be ready._ " Soror took a deep breath that left his chest with a faint rumble, " _Until then, you can take care of them all._ "

Titus' astonished eyes searched his brother's face before he lowered them to the ground. He really didn't expect to find his twin so collected and satisfied, but he could have expected it. It wasn't exactly how he would imagine it, but he found it easier to make peace with it than he thought. When he looked back up at Soror he was met with the same acceptance he was seeing ever since he found them talking with Bad Ape. And Titus accepted it, too. He wouldn't tell his father... it was enough that he knew.

"Are you happy?" Titus asked silently, his eyes held in themselves the quiet question his mouth spoke.

Soror frowned, the words were blown away from his throat and his hands. His brother somehow had a sense to ask into his very soul. Instead of trying to find an answer, he asked instead, "Are you?"

He expected that Titus wouldn't be able to reply either. However, he never had the chance to say a word.

Titus' eyes wandered up to the foilage and he froze in shock - it was in the last minute he pushed him away and Soror only heard a thunder-like sound that felt like it rang the earth beneath their feet. He faintly heard the other apes scream in panic as he scrambled to his feet and Soror for a long moment couldn't think. He looked around frantically, trying to find where the shot came from, but Titus was faster than him - he never went anywhere without his bow and arrows and he aimed at the branches from which a black figure already pointed their weapon at them again, and shot.

The shooter, a chimpanzee, fell from the tree with Titus' arrow in his forehead. But he wasn't the only one, further where the other apes were a series of shots had been fired from at least four other sources and both twins ran towards the screaming apes, only to arrive to a scene of horror.

Soror froze at the sight of the many apes lying on the ground, the grass bloody around them. He recognized each of them, one a young mother with her eight-month-old infant still clutching her chest and crying loudly. Some had already took spears and bows and were attacking back, but it was almost nothing against the guns of the strangers. One more chimpanzee fell from the attackers, but after another series of shattering shots more of their people collapsed to the ground. The group was in screaming panic.

"Go!" Soror pulled a young gorilla to his feet, pushing his freshly carved horn into his hands, "Go! Get help! Run!"

The youngster was panting and trembling, but he took the horn and after a few moments of hesitation started running back to the tribe's border, and Soror heard him blow the horn.

Another shooter fell, again with Titus' arrow in his neck. The prince looked around in horror to see so many of their brothers and sisters falling and lying lifelessly on the ground and he growled when he locked eyes with another chimpanzee who jumped towards him from the branches. Titus readied another arrow and pushed a female to safety before he ran towards their attacker who already took aim for him...

"Titus!" Soror cried out after him while he grabbed the young female's hand to drag her away, "Take every—"

Another string of thundering shots rang the area and Soror was horrified to feel the younger ape's hand spasm in his and when he catched her falling form, he felt blood ooze onto his hands. His mind was freezing and he looked around frantically, searching for his brother, or anyone alive, and someone, anyone from the tribe to finally help them.

Suddenly, the trees came to life with the sound of high-pitched yells, and the branches were shaking. Lean black figures painted with white stormed the remaining attackers who cried out and tried shooting blindly to whoever came close to them. Soror watched as the hunters of the bonobo tribe, themselves losing a member in the attack, too, soon overwhelmed the strangers, and the forest finally quieted down.

Soror pushed himself shakily to his feet and looked around. He buried his face in his palm, trying to hold back the tears - apart from the crying infant who was still clinging to her unmoving mother, Soror could only see the dead bodies of his brethren scattered around, those he promised to protect from the war...

He saw the same shock and sadness on the faces of the bonobo hunters who rushed to their help, a sadness that showed that was not the first time they had seen such a scene. He saw them check on the bodies and one was crouching next to a familiar form...

"Titus!"

Soror ran towards them and dropped to his knees next to his brother. A gunshot wound marred his chest and drenched his black coat in dark red. He wheezed, his chest rose and fell like spasms and he looked up at his twin with wide eyes. Soror pushed his hand onto the wound, desperately wishing it would just disappear and Titus would get up, because Titus survived everything, and the world simply stopped if Titus wasn't there.

"Titus!"

Soror grabbed his brother's shoulder and looked around, once again, to seek help. Where were the gorilla guards?! Only some of the bonobo hunters looked down at them, sad and pitying looks on their faces. They already knew what Soror still refused to accept; that such wounds could not be healed. Titus coughed, blood painted his teeth and mouth bright red and only his ragged breathes filled the world around Soror.

"No, no..." Soror whimpered, his whole body shook, "No, brother, no..."

Titus' hand sagged and fell from his hand. His eyes never left Soror, pale blue pools on his dark face, and he smiled. His breathing slowed and became harder and harder. Soror was chained to his twin brother's gaze, lost into the pools of his eyes. He cradled his face, and didn't notice at first when Titus' eyes that held him captive finally became unseeing - his twin's body didn't move anymore, only Soror held him still.

The noises of the other apes around him reached him as if they came from a long distance. Soror looked up slowly, some of the gorillas from his tribe were there, gasping in terror and disbelief at the sight of all the dead that greeted them. The little girl who before was still clutching her mother was now in one of the bonobo hunter's arms, grasping her hair and crying awfully, the sorrowful sound loud, too loud in Soror's ears.

Everything broke apart.

...

Titus' body felt heavy in his arms and Soror felt like he was walking in mud. His senses were numb and his eyes dry. His legs brought him to the border with the gorilla guards beside him and two of the hunters, the bonobo female still holding the infant chimpanzee, walked with them. The guards offered to carry Titus instead, but Soror refused to let go of his twin brother, and didn't hear anything from what his fellow apes were saying. All thoughts left him and left his mind hollow.

The apes who went with him, who took on banishment from the tribe in hope they would be spared from the fights were all dead. All dead.

However, the moment he saw his father, Soror stopped. He was trembling. His father's eyes were wide and they only saw Titus in his arms - Soror fell to his knees and Cornelius rushed up to them, he took Titus from him and shook his head wildly. The kneeled there like that for long moments that was lost for the both of them until Soror couldn't take more.

Cornelius didn't notice him getting up and leaving. He could only see a pair of empty blue eyes - the eyes of his long lost brother, the eyes of his beloved son who left him, who would never look back at him again.

The world was falling away.

 

* * *

 

The evening was cold and wind blew. It chilled the King of the Apes to the bone as he climbed up the treehouse.

The colony took all their dead and started preparing for a worthy farewell. Titus was taken away, too. Cornelius didn't let Primrose or Zira see him, he only let Rocket and Maurice stay with him. Lake came, too, but went away quickly, she couldn't bare to see another blue-eyed prince dead. Cornelius knew the news of the slaughter sent the whole colony into panic and grief, but he didn't have the strength to calm them. Nor had he the strength to arrange for the farewells, and Spear decided on his own, after discussing with Rocket, to gather his scouts and go searching for further threats - and Soror.

The treehouse was quiet when he arrived and for a long moment Cornelius didn't find anyone. The emptiness of the treehouse almost suffocated him until he heard the faint murmurs of his mate and mother-in-law from Zira's nest and soon Primrose emerged, holding onto her rounded abdomen and trembling all over. Cornelius hurried up to support her and walked with her to their shared nest.

Primrose was taking deep breathes and finally allowed herself to cry. She didn't want Zira to see her like that, her poor daughter cried herself to sleep already, but Primrose couldn't hold it in anymore - she felt Cornelius hug her shoulder and leant his head to hers. She kept rubbing her belly, she hardly ate anything since she saw the apes take the dead back home, yet the feeling of nausea didn't cease. The baby's strong kicks that used to calm her, knowing her new child was full of life, now only made her feel worse.

"Zira?" Cornelius asked quietly.

"S _leeping._ " Primrose signed, her throat felt too tight to speak, " _Mother is there with her._ "

Cornelius nodded. He knew Rain was a far better companion for Zira than him right now, and her older daughters, Primrose's twin sisters, Petal and Bluebell would come, too, if they needed them. The both of them were teachers of hunting for the tribe and were right now helping Spear and the other scouts make sure everybody else was safe. Rain herself became a healer and midwife after the war, studying with her twin daughters still clinging to her, determined to help anyone in need after what happened when she gave birth to the twins, and her calm and gentle nature helped many a times to calm her big family.

" _Feeling sick._ " Primrose signed and soon lost all that was still in her stomach, Cornelius didn't let her get up afterwards and groomed his panting mate gently, knowing that nothing would calm her just yet and he didn't want to either. They were all in shock that was just starting to come to the surface.

"Soror?" the queen asked and Cornelius heaved a rumbling sigh.

"Nothing." he rasped, the words heavy on his tongue, "I shouldn't have... sent them away."

Primrose was quiet. None of them knew what to say. Cornelius' fingers combed through her hair almost like a ghost and Primrose's breathes slowed at last, just a little, her teary eyes glistened in the faint light of the evening. Cornelius, for that moment, only wanted to concentrate on taking care of his sick mate. He stroked her head and face and Primrose looked up at him, right into his soul, knowing full well what he was feeling. The loss and the shame, the remorse and grief, the fear and confusion were all there in a mad storm in his eyes that froze him to the spot, and were only silenced by the love and need for those who were still with him. After the past days of arguing, this was the first peaceful moment between them.

She reached up to cradle his face and Cornelius leant down to touch his forehead to hers. He lay down next to her and Primrose twined her arms around him. They were both trembling, yet held each other strong. Cornelius kissed her forehead and hugged Primrose tight, but his eyes gazed into the distance and he let his features harden.

They'd been plunged into the unknown, but made their decisions. And, at the very least, they would be there for each other to fight it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> Again, I am sorry for the long wait! I hope I can get back to writing more in the near future. Next chapter we visit Bryn and his tribe again.
> 
> "New" character: Rain from Revelation, the young female who gave birth to twin girls in the book. Since, as far as I know, the babies were not named in the book I gave them names and extended their family a little. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm back! Very sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Most of the chapter will be flashbacks, but nothing really spoilery for Last Frontier. Only one new character, but you will recognize her.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 

_Swinging from the branches was for children, really. Which, Bryn thought, they weren't anymore. He remembered when he was younger how much he wanted to grow up, wanted to make his own spear, go hunting with father like Tola did. Right now, however, he enjoyed this freedom again to chase the piece of his heart among the foilage._

_Oaka looked back to see if Bryn managed to catch up to her, all the while a beaming smile on her face. She had always been swifter when it came to swinging on branches, ever since they were little. But the smile froze from Oaka's face when all she saw was empy green behind her. She looked around and hooted to get Bryn to answer and see where he was - and got the fright of her life when Bryn jumped down on her from above. He got a few playful whacks for laughing at her in return._

_They hadn't been together for too long and hadn't told anybody yet. It was that year's spring when Oaka had her first blood, and when the first heat came Bryn claimed her. They were the first for each other, the first love that wasn't easy to keep a secret. Bryn felt like he could burst with happiness and envied the birds because they could sing their love to the sky for everybody to hear._

_He grabbed Oaka's hand to stop her and gave the love of his life a quick peck that turned into a heated kiss. With one hand and feet Bryn was holding onto the thick branches above them, and with his other hand he was stroking Oaka's head. Her arms were hugging his middle, until in the next moment she pushed herself away from him. She watched in amusement as Bryn's face fell like a white-tail's whose toy had been taken away._

_Oaka backed away a little, just so that she had her back against the tree trunk. Bryn let his eyes wander over her form, her dark brown hair looked light in the rays of sunlight, the necklace of shell, that was a gift from him, reached down to her chest - the young female, barely an adult, was everything he wanted. She smiled to him and her smile beckoned him. He flew straight into her waiting arms and hugged her close. It was just the two of them, the two of them when their bodies melted into each other, and when they continued chasing each other among the branches, like young, free children..._

_..._

_"Bryn..."  
_

_The young male and his older brother, Tola were making bone daggers when Oaka ran up to them with a frightened enough look on her face that made Bryn scared for a minute, too. He got up immediately and sent an apologetic look at Tola, who just looked on in mild annoyance how his brother jumped at the female's first word. He knew about them being together for months now and didn't understand why Bryn insisted on keeping it a secret. He once told him so that it could be only theirs for the time being.  
_

_Tola shook his head, but turned back to the dagger in his hand. He was fine on his own anyway.  
_

_Bryn let Oaka lead him a little further where they could be alone among the woods. Now he was really worried; Oaka was shaking and looked unnaturally pale. She was clutching his hand and looked around frantically until Bryn cupped her face to stop her.  
_

_"_ What's wrong? _" Bryn signed with a frown and Oaka breathed out. She gently took his hand and put it on her lower abdomen._

_Bryn's eyes grew wide._

_"My blood didn't come." Oaka signed with trembling hands, "_ I felt sick... tired. I asked a healer... I am with child. _"_

_It felt like the world stopped for Bryn for a long moment. Here stood the love of his life before him, and just told him he was going to be a father. Everything else seemed so small in comparison..._

_"_ I will not tell father. _" Oaka continued signing with a tearful, but determined look on her face, "_ If he finds out... when we are not even mated... _"_

_"We will be." Bryn announced and grabbed both his love's hands, "It is time... for me... you will be my mate."_

_Oaka stared at him wordlessly before a smile slowly broke on her face. A single teardrop rolled down her cheek and Bryn brought their foreheads together. They would be there for each other always. Nothing in the world could take their happiness away now..._

_..._

_Oaka's long arms hugged him tighter from behind and he heard her painful groan all too clear. They both knew there wasn't much time left._

_She was crouching behind him on their horse now - as sitting was too uncomfortable - and Bryn let his mate cling to him as her labor advanced and the pain grew too strong to bear alone. He didn't want to show it, but he was terrified. It was a good month since they got away from the soldiers and many of their brothers and sisters fell in those battles that followed their attack on the humans, where they all followed Koba willingly - before his father decided to split from Caesar and take a large group of apes with him._

_However, they all felt the loss, and there weren't many females who went with them. And none of them were midwives. Bryn knew his mother would have helped Oaka... if she was still alive..._

_Bryn shook his head. He asked his father to stop earlier, so that Oaka could at least have the child as peacefully as possible, but both Khan and Tola insisted on travelling further. Bryn was angry, but knew he couldn't let his anger out just yet. Oaka's hands balled into fists as she hugged him and she was panting through gritted teeth._

_"Bryn..."_

_He didn't need to look behind to know Oaka was crying. Her voice alerted his family and Juno and Clarence looked back at them with worry in their eyes. Tola was frowning slightly, but he, too, looked a little anxious. Ever since Oaka's pains started, they were all helpless. Bryn saw Clarence reach out to Khan and sign something to him, but he didn't care what - he stopped his horse and got off, and then helped Oaka down as well._

_"Father," he called, "we stop... Now!"_

_Clarence gave their leader a meaningful look and Khan sighed deeply. He did feel sorry for the young female, but they still hadn't found a suitable place to settle down and though he wouldn't let anybody apart from Clarence know, he was too afraid to stop just yet. Not until they could hide from the humans, from the world once and for all._

_Bryn helped his struggling mate to a tree so she could at least lie down against it. Juno tried to walk up to them to see if he could help, but Bryn sent him away. Birth had always been something males simply didn't get involved in, not even mates most of the time, however, Bryn fought down his panic. Oaka could have chosen another female to help her through the birth, but she chose him - this was how much she trusted him. Bryn knew even if he was scared, Oaka must have been terrified. And she had no one else there, they were her only family left, after her father disowned her for following Khan away from the battles, instead of staying with him and Caesar..._

_Bryn let his mate lean on him, hold onto him. For those long, long minutes, he didn't care about the curious and worried glances the new tribe's members were giving them, he didn't care about how hopeless their journey seemed - he admired Oaka for doing her best even in those undignified circumstances, having to live through this moment without proper care and help, without the intimacy and peace of a home. Through her tears, she was determined to stay strong, Bryn could see it clearly when their eyes met. And when the baby finally arrived, right into Bryn's hands with strong kicks and a strong cry, the world really stopped around them._

_Oaka soon took the little boy and hugged him to her chest. She was panting from exhaustion, but held the baby stable. Bryn could hardly tear his eyes away from the two of them, his mate, his son, a new hope in this ever darkening world. They have lost so much, and now Bryn could finally celebrate, just a little. Oaka leant her forehead to his and Bryn started to believe, for a moment, that all their deeds and hopes were not for nothing.  
_

_Juno was the first to go up to them and see his new nephew. The pure joy on his face was worth a thousand words, and that was the first time in many, many moons that Khan smiled..._

_..._

_The first was Juno. And then Kanj. The chamber next to them and their own was empty now, and Bryn knew that with every agonized breath she took, Oaka was getting farther and farther away from him, too._

_The young king saw too many pass in just a few days as the coughing death was claiming members of his tribe mercilessly. His own family was no exception. After his last brother and son were torn from his arms, he was too shaken. Oaka was crying until all strength to cry left her. From then on, Bryn felt like he was in a dream and only concentrated on taking care of his sick queen.  
_

_He could see that Oaka hated every moment. She had always been proud, but there was no dignity in sickness; and she hated it that all these tasks, of taking care of everybody, of taking care of her when it was all in vain, weighed upon Bryn alone. She hated seeing how helpless her mate was, how much he wanted to make it better, but she only got worse. And Bryn knew - he knew she was sorry. But no one could help it._

_It was one of the remaining healers, a young female named Ann, who called him to Oaka. She had been taking care of her when Bryn couldn't, but now when Bryn saw she was crying, he knew something happened...  
_

_Oaka was lying in their shared nest and if it wasn't for her ragged breathes, Bryn would have thought it was already over. There was a small wooden bowl next to her with something white in it that Ann picked up hurriedly and clutched to her chest. She was now crying and whimpering even harder and kept saying "Sorry" over and over again._

_Bryn leant down when Oaka opened her eyes, slowly, too tired for that simple movement. She wasn't willing to say goodbye and neither was Bryn. He knew there wasn't much time left - he gave one last kiss on her forehead and she smiled gratefully in return._

_And his eyes only saw her, through his tears, the love of his life..._

_..._

_Her name was Cassia. Bryn had known her since birth, like everyone in the tribe. It did feel like a whole other tribe since the coughing plague ravaged them and new apes joined them since they became nomads, and together with those who remained after the plague, the tribe's numbers began to grow once again. There were many young apes and the colony was blooming._

_Bryn could be proud, really. It had been seven winters... and they were living again._

_Cassia was just a child when the plague swept through the tribe. She lost both her parents and was on her own ever since. She was strong and stood her own, she learnt to be a horse-trainer by her choice. She was usually not a loud ape, but stood strong by her opinion when she felt it right - even against Bryn himself, if necessary. She had dark brown hair, was just slightly shorter than him, and was almost the same age as Oaka was when she...  
_

_Bryn knew many males courted her, but she hadn't accepted anyone yet. The gestures, smiles, stolen glances she sent towards their king did not go unnoticed and Bryn found himself returning the glances more and more often._

_He had been bitter for years after his family's death and many challenged him for leadership, but, perhaps out of pure fury, he managed to keep his father's throne. He now led his tribe almost longer than Caesar did before they broke away from them. He couldn't move on for a long time, not even with Thelus, Ann and Aldus by his side. Ann also gave up being a healer after Oaka's death, though Bryn couldn't understand why for a long time. She nevertheless remained a dear friend and when Bryn formed his own council from them, she became a part of it.  
_

_And now, maybe, just maybe, he could open up again for one more to his heart._

_Cassia was cleaning one of the horses when he approached her. Bryn picked the ripest peaches in a basket and gave it to the surprised female. They, of course, had talked before and Bryn never made his intentions a secret towards her. Cassia took the basket, she accepted his courtship gift and leant into her king's palm when he reached out to caress her face. The fierce fire that usually ruled her features softened into something else and, for the first time, Bryn felt real love sprout in him after floating in silence for so many winters._

_It had been too long since the tribe had a queen to look up to..._

_..._

_The birth was a hard one, especially so. Bryn was there with Cassia throughout the pains of labor, but there was a point when the midwives sent him out - from then on, he could only listen and hope his queen and new child would be healthy._

_It was after quite some time a midwife called him back into the hut. The air inside was heavy with the sharp smell of blood and it was even more worrying when Bryn saw all the leaves, skins and clothes drenched in red beside Cassia. The queen was taking labored breathes and she was trembling from exhaustion, but there was the baby on her chest, a strong little boy, another son - Bryn felt like he was young once more, a new father, and his world could be whole again._

_For one moment, Bryn was happy._

_He stroked the baby's back and let him clutch onto his finger. The little prince's grip was strong and Bryn knew immediately that he would be a great king one day. He smiled and Cassia smiled back at him, a tired little smile, when their gazes met. They stayed like that, in silence, for a few more minutes and Bryn leant down to touch Cassia's forehead. Even though it was the first time she experienced such a thing, Cassia handled it quite well up until the end and Bryn was proud of her. However, the king knew there was something wrong when he felt how his mate was shaking, how weak she was, and saw the dazed look in her eyes..._

_"What's wrong?" he asked one of the midwives, his hand holding Cassia's gently but firmly._

_The other female, however, looked just as helpless, "_ We don't know... she was bleeding very much... she— _"_

 _"My king," another, older healer interrupted them and pushed Bryn a little away from Cassia when her breath hitched - Bryn almost jumped in fright and let go of his mate's hand when he felt it go limp in his, "_ Go out, please. _"_

_Bryn did so without question. Outside, Thelus and Ann were already waiting for him, anxious to see how their queen and the newborn were doing, but both fell silent when they saw how shocked Bryn was. Neither said a word, their eyes were on the closed entrance of the hut and they strained to hear something, anything from inside - but there was only the baby's crying, a pitiful sound and so loud, Bryn felt like it broke something within him._

_A healer walked out with the baby in her arms. Her face glistened from tears when she took off her veil and her hands trembled when she gave Bryn his new son. Bryn took him to his chest before he slowly looked up at the healer, wordlessly asking her to tell him what happened, even though he already felt the dark, icy claws of dread rip into his very soul..._

_"The queen... s-she..." the healer shook her head and buried her face in her palms as sobs rocked her body._

_Bryn held his son close to his chest and felt the tiny chimp grip his fur before all strength left him..._

_..._

_She was making paint for her new braids. She loved them, Bryn knew, and she had a particular talent for the small details._

_Bryn watched Dane trying to select the best picks to give his favorite horse. The seven-year-old prince was full of energy, but had a certain dignity in him that, Bryn knew, came from his mother. His dear Cassia's living memory was growing up fast. If it wasn't for Ann, who took the prince as his wet nurse and helped Bryn raise him, they wouldn't have been there. Ann stayed there with him as Dane's foster mother and, most of the time, as a lover as well. They, however, concluded that they wouldn't work as mates and Ann instead pointed Bryn to the young female who was, by now, coming of age.  
_

_Bryn noticed her earlier as well. He knew Ney since she was born, her mother was a stranger, among the first who joined the tribe after they left the mountains. Ney never knew war or the coughing plague - although, Bryn knew she had a serious illness a few months before, she was now healthy and a joyful young chimpanzee. Her spirit was free of the taint of pain and loss. Just what Bryn needed.  
_

_She was an adult now, and wasn't blind to the long glances Bryn gave her. Ney always returned them with smiles, sometimes sweet, sometimes daring. Her face was still light, her frame slim and there was a soft frown on her face in concentration as her hands moved gracefully through the braids - she looked so much like Oaka, when she was this young...  
_

_She looked up in surprise when Bryn walked up to her. The older chimp sat down by her side and moved his hands slowly, looking straight in her eyes calmly, asking for permission to groom her. Ney put down the small bowl of paint, her vibrant eyes never leaving her king. She in the end shifted closer to him and closed her eyes as Bryn's fingers combed through her hair, ever so gently...  
_

_..._

_Bryn found her alone in the makeshift hut among the branches, sitting in their nest with knees pulled up to her chest. Ney had a disappointed look on her face and Bryn approached her slowly. He knew the healer left not long before and the king had a good idea what was bothering his mate._

_He put a hand on Ney's shoulder to get her attention. Upon seeing his questioning expression, she shook hear head slowly and raised her hands to sign.  
_

_"_ No... I am still not with child. _"_

_She felt Bryn lift her chin up. They had been mates for two summers now and still, their efforts to have a new child had been in vain. It seemed, however, that although Bryn would have been glad for another heir, he wasn't saddened over the news. He had Dane, after all, and the young prince was already a fine example of a future king. Ney knew Bryn had a family before them, a family he had lost to a mysterious sickness, and then Cassia, Dane's mother, who died when Ney was still just a small child. All went too early.  
_

_Bryn had lost, then regained everything he wanted. He didn't ask for anything more. But Ney... she had her whole life before her still._

_Yet Bryn kissed her, and embraced her; he wanted her no matter what. And she let him, like always, to pull her close and claim her and Bryn watched her face, the face so familiar..._

_...and it melted into Oaka's face and they were young again. Oaka's arms hugged him just like that, and she buried her face into his shoulders. It had been a year since they made peace with the humans of Millerton and life was, once again, normal and thriving, their relationship with the humans better than ever. Their bodies tensed against each other in one final spasm of orgasm before they relaxed and Bryn nuzzled Oaka's neck as she huffed in amusement and satisfaction.  
_

_Oaka cupped his face and Bryn started to lean down to give her a kiss when she suddenly smirked and rolled them over, so that she leant over him. Juno was taking care of Kanj, and for once, their duties weren't demanding their attention - they were free to be each other's like they used to be when they were young, before it all turned to war._

_Oaka sat straight and Bryn's eyes roamed over her body above him. She let him, and for a long time, they just stared at each other, as if they just found their happiness. And Bryn felt like he could never tear his eyes from her, the love of his life..._

 

* * *

 

 _..._ it took several long moments until Bryn realized his eyes were open and he wasn't dreaming anymore. He was staring at rocks, the ceiling of a cave, he didn't immediately recognize where. The pain in his arm slowly crawled back into his fevered mind and the face he saw above himself was all too familiar, that worried frown just what he thought he needed...

"Oaka..."

The face's features shot into shock and disbelief - and fear, painful worry, and it turned back into Ney, the young queen staring back at him with wide eyes, too shocked to speak. The hand on his face was gone as Ney drew back and turned away, Bryn didn't have the strength to hold her back. The next time he opened his eyes, she was gone, and only Ann leant over him, her old face calming and eternal in his life.

"You dreamed." Ann spoke, her voice seemed foggy to Bryn's ears, "You're here... with us."

Bryn was taking labored breathes - his body was drenched in sweat and his mind was drenched in the pain of his wound. That was not the first time he was seeing things while he was awake, his fever made him see dreams in the real world. However, sometimes he wished his mind wouldn't play these tricks on him, and make him see and hear and feel what he thought he had already left behind...

The King of the Mountain closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"No... no dream." he rasped, "Memories."

"Of her?" Ann asked back quietly.

"All of them." Bryn whispered and willed himself to turn his head to look at the one he would have trusted his life with, "Ann... if I... don't heal... please..."

"No!" Ann shook her head and sat straight, so Bryn wouldn't see her tear-filled eyes, "Not again... you will heal!"

No, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Not as easy as sinking back into that long-gone time, and just leave everything behind. How easy it could have been...

Ann let the teardrop roll down her cheek once her king couldn't see it. There was a reason she gave up being a healer, something only she and Bryn knew, and she didn't want it repeated once more. She wouldn't be able to go on if it did.

She would not lose anyone ever again.

 

* * *

 

The Queen of the Mountain stumbled.

She leant against the side of a huge rock, holding her stomach, like she did several times before. Ney had been feeling sick in the past few days - perhaps, she thought, it was Bryn's illness that was starting to affect her. Or perhaps it was something else.

So many things had been on her mind, and so many others on her heart that Ney could no longer sort her thoughts. Everything spiralled down into a suffocating sensation that nothing, absolutely nothing was in order. That they would never get their old lives back. And no one knew what the future held, especially with Bryn being so ill. Every day, it seemed to grow more and more hopeless.

Ney slumped to the ground, defeated by the force of her morose emotions. She was trembling - one way or another, she knew she was losing Bryn. She didn't know which was scaring her more: if he died, or if he stayed, sick and distant and always reminding her of who she wasn't. She still loved him, who he was to her, but her fight with the acceptance of all these new things, all these grim secrets about her mate - with his declaration of love turning into a plead for his lost love, the young queen felt that she was losing.

Ney buried her face in her palms, sobs rocked her whole body. She seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays, rocking back and worth with overwhelming anxiety. She shut her eyes tight, her cheeks already soaked with her tears, and her hands shook when she raised them.

"Oaka... _please, stop haunting him._ "

She wasn't willing to get up and go back to her sick mate. Not yet.

 

* * *

 

Dane was still just getting familiar with the terrain and its possibilities for a good hunt. He hadn't succeeded to catch anything since they arrived, even if it was only two days.

He was growing frustrated and impatient and the sudden surges of anger were scaring him. He never felt like this before, but ever since the news, the shooting, his father's worsening illness and Aldus' constant verbal challenges left him shaking with fury that he hadn't experienced before. He used to be in control of his own emotions, but now there were many things that were hard to understand.

Including himself.

The prince needed to get away a little, to clear his head. He found himself staring at the knife in his hand, the knife that he used to kill that other chimpanzee and Dane frowned softly. He wondered if he would ever be able get away from the burden of his deed and its memory that still haunted him at night. Perhaps it would—

A rustle came from a nearby bush and an unfamiliar scent rushed past Dane. The young chimpanzee was on his feet immediately and the next moment his arrow was strung and he was aiming, ready to direct his bitterness and anger at whatever - or whoever was before him.

"Get up, human!" Dane growled.

His heart was pounding in his chest as the human woman rose from the undergrowth. Dane wasn't sure at first if the human would understand him. He had never met one that was still intelligent and could speak, but judging from all the clothing she wore and the slow and measured way in which she stood up, hands raised, to face him, it was safe to assume she did understand him. The woman was slim and aged, her hair was more grayish than black, yet she seemed to move with ease and her voice was a clear and quiet alt when she spoke.

"I am unarmed." she said calmly, "I am only here to collect herbs. I mean no har—"

She turned around and froze when she saw him. Her own green eyes wide, they ran over Dane's face before the human breathed out slowly.

"Sorry." she shook her head slightly, "You remind me of a... friend of mine. I haven't seen him in a long time. He was a chimpanzee... you look very much like him."

Dane was frowning, he lowered his arrow just a little. This human didn't seem dangerous, but what she said confused him. He knew older members of the tribe used to know humans, but they hadn't met humans - apart from primitive ones - since he was born.

"His name was Bryn." the human continued and the blood froze in Dane's veins, "Maybe you know him—"

"How do you know him?"

Dane let his arrow down all the way, now it was him staring wide-eyed at the woman before him. His father knew this human?! Just how many secrets would see the light of day still...

"We were friends, many years ago." the human answered, "They used to live in a mountain near our town before they had gone away. Do you know him? Is he here?"

Dane breathed out, his broad shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes for a moment before focusing them on the woman again, "He is... my father."

He watched surprise travel along the human's features and watched her smile in relief, "So I was right. Are you... Kanj?"

The human knew even about _them_?!

"No... Dane. My name is Dane."

"Oh... I didn't know Bryn had another son. Is he here... with you?"

The young chimp huffed and frowned, he turned away for a moment, trying to process all that just happened. There were so many things he wasn't ready for, and it just seemed to add to the long list. However, a thought came to him when his eyes fell on the human woman's bag. The elders told them the humans used to be smart species, and had knowledge of the world, many things the apes couldn't even imagine. While it was hard - even impossible to believe, if it was true - and after all this, why couldn't it be true? - then maybe they had knowledge of medicine that could be useful to them.

"You say... you collect herbs?" Dane asked, pointing to the bag, and seeing the human nod, he went on, "Are you healer?"

"Yes. We can say that."

Dane considered whether bringing a human into the tribe was a good idea, but in the next moment he didn't care. If this human was a friend of his father's and a healer, she was just what they needed.

"Come. My father... injured... sick. If you are healer... you can help him."

The woman frowned in worry, but followed him without a word. On the way back to the tribe, she asked him several questions - how his father was injured, what caused it, since how long, what other symptoms he had - and Dane tried to answer to the best of his abilities. He didn't imagine humans could be so talkative, her speech was so clear compared to the apes' and the language she used sometimes so complex Dane had a hard time following. She sometimes used words he didn't understand, but explained patiently when she saw his confusion.

So perhaps, these humans really were intelligent. Still... it just bore even more questions in the young prince's frustrated mind.

He raised up a hand for the human to stop when they they were in sight of the cave where his father rested, the tribe settled a little further away. Dane expected guards to be up and about, but he didn't expect to run into Aldus straight away when they arrived. He prepared himself for a confrontation when he saw the outrage on the elder gorilla's face.

"A human?! How could you..."

Dane watched in near marvel as Aldus froze completely, dumbfounded, when he had a better look at the woman, dropping his spear in awe. The human stood before him, perfectly calm, with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, Aldus... you have grown."

The next thing Dane saw was the huge gorilla rushing forward, but before he could have leapt to stop him, Aldus grabbed at the human and hugged her to his chest, he even picked her up and span around with her. The human laughed, a sound strange to an ape's ears, but nevertheless gleeful. Once Aldus released her from his fierce embrace, she held onto his shoulders, and Dane had never seen such joy on the old gorilla's face.

"Maria..."

"I missed you, too."

"How... you find us?"

The woman, Maria looked at Dane, "It was Dane who found me. Me and the others, we settled in a small town nearby... Oh, Aldus, we have so much to talk about... but Dane told me Bryn was injured and sick. I need to see him."

Aldus, still in awe, nodded slowly, " _He's inside that cave. Come with me._ "

"Alright."

Dane followed them, wondering how this human even knew their hand language, and he decided not to think for a little. The events proved to be overwhelming already, and he only wanted to think about the possibility of his father getting better, even if they had to place his life in a human's hands...

 

* * *

 

Bryn opened his eyes slightly when he heard many voices, excited voices, outside the cave. He heard a joyful hoot from Thelus, and just noticed that Ann kept looking in the direction of the cave's mouth with an intense gaze.

"What..."

Dane walked up to him, and for a long moment, he just stared at his father. Bryn couldn't guess what he could be feeling, apart from the same fear and anxious sadness he saw in everybody's eyes when they looked at him, but there was something else. An emotion he couldn't name and, perhaps, neither could Dane. His son turned to Ann and addressed her instead, "A human came... her name is Maria... said she was healer... I brought her—"

"Maria?"

His father's hoarse voice made him turn to him and Bryn was staring at his son as if he had just seen a ghost. He attempted to sit up, even if his limbs were trembling in weakness.

"Maria?" he repeated, "She's here?!"

"Yes... outside."

Bryn couldn't believe what he just heard, but then the voices finally reached him and there was no mistake - it was a long lost voice, from a long lost friend, that he heard. His heart had never pounded so strong in his chest before.

"Let her... let her come!"

Ann helped him sit. It was as if new life had been breathed into her king's sick and frail body and he stared in pure wonder and loving happiness at the woman, Maria, whom Thelus escorted inside. Bryn was taking deep breathes as his eyes filled with tears watching the living memory of a friend take small steps to him and getting down on her knees before him, her own eyes watery and glistening, and even time couldn't change the familiar features and smile of the human he used to call his best friend, oh so long ago...

Bryn leaned forward and with his one good arm he brought Maria into a hug, and Maria hugged him carefully in return. Bryn closed his eyes and buried his face into the woman's shoulder, into her long hair that was like the color of rainclouds, and he let his pain-filled body go limp in her arms. He hadn't felt such serenity in years and felt like he never wanted to let go of her ever again.

Maria stroked his back gently and Bryn could have laughed in euphoria. He felt Maria give a small peck on the top of his head and when their endless embrace finally ended, he cradled the woman's face and her fingers lightly stroked his fevered cheeks. He was now starting to believe that it wasn't an awake dream he was having.

"You... really... here..." he whispered and Maria nodded.

"Yes. I'm here, my dear friend." the human doctor heaved a great sigh before she continue, "So many things happened... but we will have time to talk. First... we will heal you."

She turned to Thelus and Dane, who were standing by the side to let the two reunite in peace, and now Maria addressed them, "I will need to go and gather my equipment. But I will be back shortly. Until then, you just keep him comfortable."

Thelus nodded eagerly and even volunteered to help her. It was now clear to Dane that they all knew Maria and her human friends from long before, but it wasn't time for questions now - he accepted, for now, that this was a good friend who was willing to help his father, and probably save him. That much was enough.

Maria turned back to Bryn who still couldn't tear his eyes from her and hugged him one more time. This was what Ney saw when she walked back into the cave, pale and frozen, and it took Thelus to explain to her what happened, and who was hugging her mate right now. Another part of the past that was held secret from her. Another reason for her trust to sway.

Even with the hope this human brought to them, Ney couldn't quiet her mind or chase away the darkness engulfing her heart. Even as she sat next to Bryn and let the king rest his head on her shoulder, she couldn't help feel more distant from him than ever before.

 

* * *

 

The pyre burned on the earth, and the sunset burned on the sky above them.

Cornelius couldn't think and couldn't feel as he watched his son's farewell. His pyre was placed the highest, and below him were all the apes who went along with Soror in hope of freedom from a war, and who were all killed when they were ambushed by the strangers. The flames covered the wooden structures like a blanket, and they covered his son and their brethren once more, before the statue of Caesar and his family.

Now, Titus joined them. The flames carried their souls away to the unknown where they would all return with time.

Zira hugged him and Cornelius let his crying daughter lean onto him. Next to him, Primrose stood straight, with sobs shaking her body occasionally. Cornelius knew she wasn't feeling well, but she refused to stay in the treehouse. Maurice and Nova stood on their right, Rocket and Tinker on their left - Lake and her whole family, Bad Ape and the rest of the council were behind them. The colony formed a circle around the pyres, all family members and friends close to their lost loved ones.

And, surprisingly, Queen Abrihet was also there, along with her brother, her advisor Malna and the young Isso. Lake insisted Cornelius let them be there, though he wouldn't have refused - after all, their hunters and warriors helped stop the strangers from attacking maybe the colony itself, and after Lake told them of just what the hunter Isso meant for Titus, Cornelius wouldn't have found it in himself to deny them the right to bid farewell.

The flames died down slowly, but the crying of the apes didn't quiet for a long time. With the ceremony over, Cornelius entrusted Primrose and Zira to Rain and his sister-in-laws' care. He wanted to stay a little, just a little longer.

He touched the burnt wood, still warm, when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Abrihet stood behind him, her expression mournful and understanding. She didn't say anything, just squeezed his shoulder gently, as if telling him that they were there and would help. Cornelius didn't expect such compassion from these strangers, and yet here they were, helping them and offering their assistance whether in fight or in times of great sadness. The king brought his hand to her shoulder as well in a silent way to thank them and then took a step to Isso who stood in the shadow like a picture of living sorrow.

The young bonobo was still crying and Cornelius marveled - she really loved his son so much? Isso bowed her head and turned away, grasping onto her mother's arm for support and Cornelius let them go, watching their disappearing forms with a lump in his throat, a growing tightness in his chest that felt like it was choking him, suffocating him...

 

* * *

 

Something didn't feel right.

Isso's mind was buried too deep in her grief to notice that something was wrong earlier. It was just the other day they got to know what happened to the members of Cornelius' tribe and what it meant for them - it meant their enemy was closer than they thought, and they were blind not to notice it. Abrihet forbad all scouts and hunters to go alone and no one could leave the tribe's vicinity for long. Isso didn't move out ever since she learnt of Titus' death.

It was like all strength had been sucked out of her body. She hadn't feel like this since her brother died and even now... it felt different.

She felt mild cramps, throughout the day, but she didn't care about them. But now, as they made their way back to the camp, it started worsening. The pain burst into her abdomen like an arrow wound and she doubled over, hugging her mid-section with bared teeth as her mother hurried up to her.

It was long before they finally made it back to camp. Too long.

 

* * *

 

When he was finally alone, the king found himself clinging to the burnt wood, his whole body trembling. He saw stars and it was hard to breathe. He vaguely felt someone holding him by his arm, gently and patiently waiting for him to ride the waves of panic that, for a long moment, overtook his body and mind and made him feel like he was holding on for dear life.

Cornelius held his chest and gasped for air. He tried to concentrate on the hand holding him, stabilizing him and willed himself to turn. He saw Rocket above him and he held onto the old chimp's shoulder.

" _Breathe. Breathe in deep._ " his uncle and second father signed to him calmly, as if he knew this feeling. Cornelius was glad it was Rocket who stayed there with him through this and did as he told, he waited for his heart to settle, even if it seemed impossible.

"Uncle..." he rasped and shook his head, "We cannot stay... cannot... allow this to... happen again. We must not... let them win."

Rocket breathed in, himself nearly not as calm as he wanted to show - but he saw so many deaths, and lost so many who were dear to him, that the loss of his honorary grandson now left him feeling empty, and only the anger boiled in him that he now saw surfacing in his adopted son. He knew that look, and made no attempt to stop it.

If they had to live through it once more, to protect their families and their future, then so be it.

" _We will follow you, Cornelius._ " he sighed quietly in the last rays of the sunset, " _Whatever you decide. But for now... let yourself grieve. Go back to your family. When we wake tomorrow... we will be ready._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew.
> 
> For those who still haven't seen/played with Last Frontier, Maria is one of the human characters from the game, a doctor who used to be a marine who was later willing to work with Bryn to fight the soldiers that came to take over the town of Millerton and Bryn's tribe.
> 
> It's been long, but I hope if someone still reads this story, that you enjoyed this rather slow chapter. I don't want to make promises as to when I will update, but I will not abandon the story, that much I can guarantee.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter, slow chapter. Though I guess it comes as not much of a surprise from me. :) Still, I hope you'll enjoy the newest chapter.

 

When Rock eventually found him, Soror refused to open his eyes.

He knew he didn't get far, and perhaps he didn't want to - and Rock was a good scout, taught by his aunt, Petal herself. Soror heard his steps as he approached slowly, his scent reached the prince sooner than his touch. Soror closed his eyes, robbing himself of the view of the vast lake near their home, as his lover sat down behind him and folded his arms around his waist.

Soror heaved a sigh and put his hand on Rock's. They sat like this in silence, with Rock's head on his shoulder, facing away from him, with the both of them looking absently out to the lake. They were on the other side from the colony, and the breeze carried cool vapor towards them. Soror leant his head on Rock's, and for the first time in his life, he couldn't find the words to speak.

The past day was spent in an empty haze, the pain too much to bear. Soror found his mind unfocused, reduced into just trying to survive, blurred into pools of blue.

Deep, deep blue.

After a while, Rock slowly let go of him and rose from the embrace to sit by Soror's side. He searched around in his makeshift bag and picked out a piece of cooked meat wrapped in leaves, he held it out for Soror - the prince stared numbly at his hand before he accepted the food, but still let his hands rest in his lap. Rock huffed softly and patted his shoulder to get his attention.

" _Are you cold?_ "

Soror just shook his head, but Rock was glad he was willing to react, " _Did you eat?_ "

Another shake of his head and Rock grabbed his hand holding the meat gently and raised it, "Eat."

The prince finally met his eyes, and though reluctantly, he ate the food Rock brought him and drank the water he gave him. The archer didn't want to interrupt him, and so they just sat in silence with only the waves breaking into the shore ever so often. The both of them knew what would come next, and Rock wanted to make himself ready for his lover's possible - and probably certain - refusal to go back to the tribe with him. Although it had only been a day, it felt like it was a whole other life that passed since the attack.

But once Soror was finished, he knew he couldn't stretch it any longer.

"Soror... _everybody is searching for you. Cornelius wants to_ —"

The prince shook his head and pushed his hand on Rock's shoulder to stop him. Rock only noticed then how cold his hand was, and his right eye was bloodshot, it reminded him of his grandfather. That tired look was something he saw every day.

" _I don't need to hear it._ " Soror frowned and lowered his head, his hands were slow in their movements, " _I couldn't look in their eyes..._ "

"Soror," Rock huffed, he was growing agitated, " _The attack was not your fault!_ "

" _I took them there. Failed as their leader... failed to protect... and it cost the life of..._ "

Soror's hands trembled and he grimaced, closing his eyes tight. The throbbing in his chest refused to cease, stubborn as the daylight penetrating the clouds, stark and blinding. Like the painful jabs of a dagger - he felt like the whole world was closing in on him. Like a predator he couldn't run away from, ready to jump at him at any second.

He noticed he was scratching his arm repeatedly only when Rock took hold of his hand to stop him. Seeing the pained expression on his lover's face was almost enough to break him.

"I don't want this... be last time... I see you." Rock spoke quietly.

Soror leant forward until their foreheads met. His lover's hand stroked his head and neck and closed the gap between them in a silent kiss, Soror let the urge to hug him claim his limbs. It would have been good to stay like that forever, away from the world, but neither of them would be able to live the other's life. If there was a life to live at all. And when Soror closed his eyes, still the only thing he saw was red.

And pools, deep pools of blue.

 

* * *

 

The Sun had barely risen over the landscape when the squabble broke out among the apes.

The two males, a chimpanzee and an orangutan got into an argument - there were still some who didn't agree to fight and wanted to stay, and even though their numbers were much fewer now, one loud-mouthed individual was enough to start a brawl. They attracted more apes who either joined them or tried to stop them.

"No!"

It took Spear's roar and his and Arrow's bodily separating and restraining the brawlers to put a stop to the conflict. The apes hooted even as the dust around them fell away.

"We have enemy to fight..." Spear turned around to look at the two who started the argument, "not each other!"

Although many cowered at the sight and words of the king's best friend and the leader of the gorilla guards, but a few still didn't back down.

"How we fight?! We can't—"

"Will not leave—"

"ENOUGH!"

The king's thundering bellow seemed to shake the colony, and stunned the apes into silence. Even the orangutan that started the argument was startled and bowed his head, he wiped his bleeding nose and backed away, palm held up for the Alpha in submission.

Cornelius had just assigned the weapons to everybody able and ordered everyone to prepare - the females, children, elderly and sick to gather for a journey, and the males and few fight-capable females to get ready.

He knew they were afraid. Honestly, he was, too - terrified, and furious. He saw the same terror and anger on his fellow apes, a collective helplessness that Cornelius himself was fighting in his soul. It was almost too easy to let it take over, but he couldn't allow it. Not again.

"The enemy... is here!" he didn't have to stand on the rock to have the whole colony listen, "They know... we are here! And they have no law... they do not know Caesar's laws... they kill apes... killed our apes! We... will... _not_ be divided again! We are Caesar's apes... and we will avenge our brothers and sisters! Together... with the apes from Lakeland... we will win!"

Many apes hooted and raised their fists, spears and guns in agreement and it didn't escape Cornelius' attention that there were much fewer who disagreed - not after what happened to all the banished apes. The blanket of grief was still heavy on the whole tribe and hardly left time for them to breathe. Cornelius knew he had Stone hand out the weapons in quite a hurry, but he was afraid to waste time. And he refused to sink into the darkness that was beckoning him like a siren's song - almost too hard to resist.

And some just couldn't resist the fear. While others were fueled by their hatred.

Rocket and Maurice taught him not to hate. Koba was consumed by his hatred before he started the war - and Caesar almost let it consume him when he went to avenge his mother and brother. Cornelius found that the temptation to give in to it was strangely calming, the thought of vengeance filled him with a sense of completion. Only Primrose's gaze and Zira's hugs kept him from stepping over that invisibly thin line.

"Law says... ape not kill ape... but they kill! They will come, kill us... if we don't fight back!"

The way he paced, the way he held himself, and the way his eyes seemed to burn in furious fire - all sent a clear message to the tribe that the Alpha was ready to jump. Pounce on whoever dared to argue still. Even those few with defiant glances now seemed to withdraw as well.

"No infighting! Those... that don't want fight... can go with females... and protect them." Cornelius spoke with echoing finality in his voice. He extended his arm towards Primrose and his mate walked to stand by his side, "Females, children, elders... and those, who protect them... will follow the queen to safe land!" his eyes roamed across the apes of his tribe, his apes - all that he, like Caesar, now had to lead to another war, "Apes... who fight... will follow me. Two ways only... no one... will walk any other way!"

The king then raised his fists into the air and held them together, a symbol of their Second Law - Apes Together Strong. And this time, everybody followed his example.

Cornelius felt Primrose put a hand on his shoulder once the apes settled down somewhat and started to prepare according to the plan he, Rocket and Stone worked out; even in a hurry, the colony members knew what to do and there were many trusted high-ranking members - Spear, Maurice, Nova, Stream and Rocket - who guided them. Cornelius imagined how Titus would walk from ape to ape to reply to everyone who asked him what to do and where to go, how Soror would tell each and every one of them the full preparation step by step - and he shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on the hand on his shoulder instead, firm and soft at the same time.

He turned to Primrose and cupped her face, watching her tired features carefully before signing in a whisper, " _Are you alright?_ "

After Titus' death, she was distraught and apart from hardly being able to eat, Primrose developed a mild fever, although it seemed to be a passing illness and was starting to fade as the sense of grief settled as well. Still, Cornelius couldn't help worry about her now, too, and again, the queen sighed and nodded.

" _I am ready. As you are._ "

They touched foreheads, relishing in each other just one more time, maybe for the last time. They both knew their duty, but that didn't make farewell any easier.

"Cornelius... Primrose."

Hearing the female voice, the royal couple separated. Before them stood Petal and Bluebell, Primrose's twin sisters, already armed with a spear and a gun, with unreadable looks on their faces.

" _The last of the scouts returned..._ " Petal signed and reached out her arm towards the young scout who was being greeted by his grandfather by their hut. Cornelius felt his heart give a hard beat and both he and Primrose hurried immediately to the two chimpanzees.

Rock looked up when they heard the royal couple approach, but lowered his head to the ground immediately. Cornelius, though plagued by much worse than a forgotten grudge, still hadn't accepted his plea for forgiveness and thus it didn't feel right to meet his gaze. However, the younger chimpanzee didn't need to dwell on that for long - he felt Cornelius' fingers touch and lift his chin and he couldn't escape the sight of the desperate pine-green eyes of the father of his love.

Rock heaved a great sigh and answered the unspoken question he saw on Cornelius and Primrose's faces, " _He will not come back._ "

Cornelius let his shoulders slump in relief. Though not the words he wanted to see, that meant Rock had met and spoken to Soror. By then, Zira hurried up to them as well, her tearful eyes wide with worry, but it was Primrose who stepped forward, "He is... alright?"

Rock nodded to the queen. After all, apart from bruises, Soror was physically alright. The wounds he was suffering from were not the ones on his body, " _He is well. But he will not come back to us._ "

He watched a silent teardrop roll down Zira's face - the young princess just couldn't find her place since her brothers were gone, her smiles gave way to lost, faraway gazes, the occasional cries and most of all, silence.

Her quiet, tearful sorrow summed up all their feelings. All that couldn't be expressed with words, sign or spoken.

Cornelius put his large hand on Rock's shoulder and brought Stone closer, too. He looked from grandfather to grandson, both loyal to him and neither deserved the treatment he gave them.

"I... apologize." the king spoke gently, "I was wrong... to behave like I did." he closed his eyes for a moment and took a rumbling breath before he turned to Stone, " _Maybe it would be better if you went with the females, too. In your condition_ _—_ "

The old chimpanzee huffed and shook his head, " _I will hear none of it, Cornelius. My place is with you. I will go._ "

Cornelius' gaze softened and he just noticed that a smaller group now stood beside them that consisted of Bluebell and Petal, Rain, Maurice and Nova, as well as Spear, Arrow and a little further, Rocket and Tinker. Cornelius held his eyes on his second parents - even though they were both ready to take on the journey, he could see the anxious struggle behind Rocket's eyes. He knew the reason. Tinker's belly had started to grow noticable and she still looked frail, but much more determined than her mate.

Just earlier, before the Sun's first rays had touched the land, they had talked long with Rocket. The old male's first instinct was to grab Tinker's hands and not let go of her ever again, but she gently pulled her hands away and moved them in soft words.

" _You are a fighter. And you are his second. One of the leaders of our army. And..._ " she sighed deeply, " _he needs you more._ "

Rocket closed his eyes and huffed, turning his head away. They knew it was not true, but Caesar's most loyal follower knew it was his duty, and he wouldn't have forgiven himself if he let Cornelius alone in this new war - but he needed her, too. He placed his hand ever so gently on the small bump on her abdomen, over the tiny life inside that he loved and feared at the same time and just kept looking at his mate, drinking in all her features and bit back the storm that raged over his mind and heart.

" _Please... take care of yourself._ "

Tinker smiled to him in return, her hand cupped his face, " _We will take care of each other. I will not be alone._ "

She went to the back of their hut and took the spear mounted to the wall, the one Rocket immediately recognised - the one they hadn't touched since the end of the war. Ash's spear. Tinker held it in her hands, just looking at it, marveling at its sight just for one more moment, before she turned around and reached it out for Rocket to take. The old chimpanzee, however, shook his head and pushed the spear back to Tinker.

" _You take it. Let it protect you._ "

Tinker remembered, just as the fights broke out so many, many years ago, how she offered the spear to Cornelia, and she refused it as well. So, she held it close and kept it, and it went with her with all the other things she packed to prepare for a long journey.

That was how they stood there, with Tinker making her way over to Primrose, and Rocket to Cornelius. The Alpha put a hand on his uncle's shoulder and touched his forehead to his briefly, silently thanking him for his company. Next to them, Maurice rumbled quietly to gain his attention.

" _I will go with you as well._ "

"Maurice..." Cornelius spoke with worry, "We may not make it back."

His eldest uncle just smiled at him, " _That's why I'm coming. To make sure you do._ "

Cornelius didn't see the pained expression on Rocket's face at the old orangutan's words.

" _I will go._ " Nova stepped forward, the gun on her back ready, " _I can fight, too. And someone needs to protect father._ " she smiled down at Maurice and Cornelius couldn't help a small, sad smile back at them, touched by all their faith and loyalty towards him and he nodded. Even if he denied it, he knew he needed them all by his side during the hard times that were still to come.

"We will go with you." Petal stepped up to Primrose along with her twin sister, much to the queen's surprise.

"You are scouts." she frowned, "You must _—_ "

Bluebell held up a hand to stop her, " _We will be your guards. No arguing._ "

" _You may be queen,_ " Petal continued, " _but you are still our little sister._ "

Cornelius nodded to them. He also agreed to the idea. He saw Rain, their mother put her hand on Primrose's arm as well, wordlessly reassuring her that she didn't need to make it alone. She and the other midwives would all take the unknown path with them.

Arrow's quiet hoots alerted them to the two gorilla guards approaching. All the apes made way for them, and for the third ape they were escorting to the small group - a bonobo, from the tribe of the Lakeland. She looked slightly nervous surrounded by all the stranger apes, and she bowed her head once they arrived before Cornelius and Primrose.

"King Cornelius... Queen Primrose," she addressed them, "my queen, Abrihet... wants to see you. Speak to you."

The couple exchanged glances before Cornelius gave a nod. Primrose pushed Zira gently to her mother and with a last look at the little group of friends and family, the two of them went along with the bonobo messenger and the two guards.

 

* * *

 

Bad Ape looked after the king and queen as they made their way outside of the colony. They, however, were not the one he was looking for.

The old little chimp kept walking around until he finally found her. Cedar was crouching by the tree that used to be her home, out of everyone's way. She looked particularly small and lost now that everyone was moving around, making preparations, packing belongings, weapons and food, and getting the horses and carts ready. She only had a small bag beside her and it looked like she was having a hard time restricting herself from rocking back and forth.

"Cedar?"

She almost jumped at hearing her name spoken and looked up with big eyes. She was often frightened these days, but her shoulders sagged when she saw who it was.

" _What is it?_ " she signed, a little irritated someone disturbed her solitude.

Bad Ape, however, was expecting this reaction and he wasn't surprised. That was usually how it went whenever he tried to approach the old female, as if Cedar had built a wall around herself, a wall of painful memories, defeat and rejection that only Stone and his family could enter so far - but now, both Stone and Rock would go with Cornelius and there would be no one there next to her.

"That... all you have?" Bad Ape pointed to the light bag next to her carefully. She shrugged slightly and scratched a bald spot on her arm. She seemed to have more and more of those bald patches throughout her body, as well as those red spots on her face. The healers knew and tried to treat her for years for that mysterious illness she had that caused her to always be tired and have little appetite, fevers and pain in her joints almost as bad as Stone's. Some said it was only because she was old, or because Grey's demons didn't let her free.

Galen, Lake's second-born and a healer taught by Sparrow and the old healer herself were the first stubborn enough to say this was a distinct disease, and tried to treat her with the best of their abilities. Sometimes she got better, sometimes she got worse - but Bad Ape knew it wasn't only her body that would have needed medicine. And it pained him to see how she pushed everyone away who was trying to get closer to her. Including him.

" _This is all I have._ " she signed back, her movements tired already, " _This is enough for me._ "

She wasn't going to say anything more. Bad Ape looked around once more - he saw some of his former students, now young adults, wave to him as they brought out their horses. They were going to battle, too. He waved back with hesitation, Bad Ape's heart ached for each and every one of them, but he knew he wouldn't be useful for them. He couldn't fight, and it wasn't his counsel Cornelius needed the most; that was Maurice and Rocket, and they would be there with the king no matter what. So, Bad Ape decided it was best to accompany the queen instead.

As he turned back to her, in his mind Bad Ape erased Cedar's bald spots and wrinkles of old age, imagined her as she was in her youth, before this dolorous loneliness crushed her under its weight. She must have been beautiful, and she still was, in another way. The more he looked over her, the more he noticed the small details of her frame, and of her soul that she didn't let anyone to see. He wanted to see her as she really was, and wasn't willing to leave her behind.

No one should be left behind. Alone.

"Then... I will share mine." the old little chimp said and Cedar looked up curiously. Her eyes, green as frosty leaves, were almost scared.

"Come... with me." Bad Ape reached out his hand, "You shouldn't be alone. No one should."

It took a few moments until Cedar accepted. Her thin hand trembled in his ever so softly, like butterfly wings in the summer breeze.

 

* * *

 

There was tension in the Lakeland tribe that Cornelius hadn't experienced before.

Quiet calls and cheerless faces greeted him and Primrose once they arrived. It was Abrihet herself and Teco who were waiting for them, both with solemn faces and Teco stepped up first to the king and queen to pay his respects personally for Titus. Although painful enough, that was not the only reason they called for them, that much was clear when they led them to a makeshift hut where a middle-aged female was waiting for them.

The female wore little paint and of different patterns than the other warriors. She bowed her head with a hand on her chest, like they all did, and looked quite serious. Exactly like someone who was the unwilling bearer of bad news.

"This is my eldest daughter, Ena." Teco put a hand on her shoulder, "She is the Chief Healer."

Now Ena, the healer stepped before the royal couple and Cornelius was anxious to hear what she had to say. Her tone was just as serious as her expression when she finally started talking, "One of our hunters, Isso... at night she came to me. In pain... bleeding." the last part she directed at Primrose, and the queen's eyes widened, "She will be well... the baby... lost."

Cornelius and Primrose looked at each other aghast, struck by the horrible news. In a culture where motherhood was held in the highest regard and respect, losing it was the deepest tragedy. No one felt the agony the loss of a child brought right now more than the two of them. And although Isso was still somewhat of a stranger to them, they had a good idea why the bonobos shared her condition with them.

"She wants talk to you." Ena once again spoke to Primrose and gestured for her to go inside the hut before turning to Cornelius with an apologetic look, "Only females."

The King of the Apes gave an understanding nod and watched his mate enter in silence.

Inside, the semi-darkness felt just as heavy as the tang of blood biting into it. Primrose's eyes were immediately drawn to the figures of Malna sitting at the far end, by her daughter's head, and Isso herself, lying on a bed of skin, legs and hips covered with a thin blanket. Her hand was still on her abdomen, trying to push away the violent cramps stubbornly stabbing at her and fatigue hovered over her whole being.

Isso was taking deep breathes, her eyes were dulled with pale exhaustion. She was quiet now, the whimpers and crying in the darkness of the night gave way to mute lethargy and unmoving yield before something that couldn't be undone. There were bloodied clothes and skins at her feet, remnants of a night's struggle, and bowls of herbs next to her head that were almost empty, no doubt all for the pain.

But neither helped with the pain that was in the young female's eyes once they met the queen.

"Bleeding will stop soon." Ena said quietly and led Primrose to the two females, "Baby was not old enough."

By then, Primrose kneeled down next to Isso and took her hand, the bonobo's fingers closed down around hers weakly. The queen's hand ghosted over her own rounded belly before she reached out to stroke the young hunter's head. She felt a teardrop fall down her face when broken sobs started to shake Isso's body under her hand.

Titus would have been overjoyed. And so would she.

Isso wanted to say many things. How she was sorry. How much she wanted to see Titus again. How much pain she now harbored. The words, however, didn't come forth and they didn't need to. Primrose understood all that was unspoken. She just let Isso hold onto her as she cried in sorrow for the losses that came much too quickly.

...

Outside of the hut, Cornelius found himself staring into space, the sounds of the world mute to his ears, until Abrihet touched his arm gently to gain his attention. The king reluctantly tore his gaze away to look into the strong, evergreen eyes of Lakeland's queen. She breathed out and cast her head to the side, "There is other reason... we called you."

She gestured to the hut, and then, out to the other apes of her tribe, "I know... you said, with Queen Primrose, your females... children and sick, who can't fight, will go away from fights. Safe. I want to ask... there are many in my tribe injured, sick, with child... I want to ask... can Primrose take them away, too?"

Although Cornelius was surprised at the question, he thought it shouldn't have been much of a surprise Abrihet asked him that. He himself saw the pregnant females and young mothers with infants on their chests, and those who wore injuries from previous battles among the many apes from the Lakeland who have been fighting years of war. When they left their home they couldn't just leave them behind, and most got injured or gave birth during the fights - including Queen Abrihet herself. And their journey had been long and arduous already.

"Yes." Cornelius nodded, "Primrose and females... leave later today. Then... we will come and meet you."

"My younger daughter, Tezeta is healer, too." Teco said, "She will go with them. Help. Some of our fighters and hunters can go with them. Protect them and help get food."

"Thank you." Cornelius looked towards the hut to see Primrose walk out slowly, holding onto her abdomen, tears still glistening in her forest-green eyes. He touched his hand to hers when she reached out to him and Abrihet put a hand on her arm. They knew that no one could ease the kind of pain such a devastating loss brought upon them.

They informed her of their agreement and she wordlessly nodded, still overwhelmed by the young hunter's misery that now became her own. It was only a few minutes later that they saw Malna exit the hut as well with Ena following close behind. The queen's advisor took a few uncertain steps forward before she spoke in a small, hoarse voice.

"Please..." she looked back at the hut, her hands closing into fists and releasing, "take Isso, too. She is weak now. She... needs time. Medicine. Not fight."

Primrose smiled sadly and reached out her hand to take Malna's in hers and squeezed it gently to reassure her, two mothers sharing the torment wreaking havoc in their souls as only the pain of a child's loss could. The bonobo breathed out and bowed her head in gratitude, watching with heavy yet hopeful eyes as they all walked away to plan on the preparations and the re-groups further.

She felt a calloused hand rest on her back and turned back to Ena. The healer looked back at her, much calmer than her, and patted her back softly, "Will be... better this way. Tezeta will take care of her." she whispered and Malna just sighed in return, she gave a half-hearted nod. They shared a light kiss before returning back inside to help Isso get ready for the journey.

There was no going back now.

 

* * *

 

Her youngest daughter, Devyn just returned - she had just said her goodbyes to her own mate and now she stood between her mother and little brother, grabbing her heavy abdomen helplessly as she now faced her father and brothers.

Lake knew there wasn't much time left until Devyn gave birth, and neither of them knew if the child would still have a father after the upcoming war that now seemed inevitable. Queen Primrose just returned with some of the bonobos who were to go with them while Cornelius summoned the males and few fight-capable females. They would all leave their home now - one group would go find another, safe land, and the other would meet the rest of the Lakeland tribe to start their campaign against their enemies.

Lake herself was one of the council members who urged they help the bonobo tribe, but now as her mate and eldest son stood before her to bid their farewell, her chest felt like it would collapse. Devyn was holding onto her arm and Prisca stood in resigned silence on her other side as she and Bark broke their embrace at last.

"We will come back, mother." Spear told them, he stroked Devyn's face, her red eyes were still like a river, "Cornelius will bring us all back. _You all just take care of yourselves._ "

"We go, too."

Up until then, Lake wondered where Galen and Stream were, if they were helping the others prepare, but now she noticed they both were wielding weapons. The old female's eyes widened, the shock written all over their faces.

"Son..." she signed quickly, " _you are not a fighter! And Stream..._ "

Stream was holding their daughter's hand and now gently pushed the four-year-old Flora up to her. Lake took her first granddaughter in her arms and hauled her to her lap. Stream nuzzled her one last time before she stepped away, albeit hesitantly, but with a determined look on her face.

"Yes. That is it." Galen huffed, his voice somehow coarser than his brother's, "I am healer. Cornelius and others... will need us healers. I won't fight... but I must be there, mother."

His tone left no room for argument, and Lake knew both were too stubborn to argue with. Galen's hard features softened only when little Flora reached out to them desperately. He took hold of the small hand and let go quickly. Lake looked to Stream, but even though she understood why she would want to join the fight - after all, most of the females who went to Cornelius' side were bonobos, and Stream was a council member, too - it was so hard to let them go, harder than she remembered.

Nevertheless, Lake pulled her second-born into a hug and they touched their foreheads before they separated.

"Pine," Spear put a hand on their youngest sibling's shoulder and did a good job putting on an encouraging smile, "Take care of mother and your sisters. You are strong, little brother. Brave."

His two fists in the air in the sign of "brave", he waited until the teenage chimpanzee, though his expression fluctuating between sour and frightened, showed the sign as well before the horns were blown and they all had to join their respective groups while various cries and hoots filled the air.

" _Be good._ " Stream signed to Flora as they all went away and they, too, left with their horse to join Primrose on their voyage to a new land.

Lake looked upon Caesar's statue one last time, and maybe for the last time. Smaller figures of Cornelia and Blue Eyes had been etched into the stone over time, all made by her own two hands, and as her eyes travelled over the soon-to-be deserted colony, she wondered if they would ever return to their home land, or if it would be forgotten like their last home was.

With her granddaughter crying in her lap, Lake signed her goodbye to the three figures who stood over them in their eternal peace, and wished for the day the earthly peace would return to their land, like the birds of springtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here at last.
> 
> Of the new characters: Ena and Tezeta, Teco's first and second daughters (his third child is the scout Minar from the first chapter), and Flora, Galen and Stream's daughter and Lake's granddaughter - none are based on canon characters.
> 
> So, their journey will start now. But first, back to Bryn and his tribe for the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcome! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here at long last. Mostly just talking and explaining, a some spoiler for those who hasn't yet played with/seen Last Frontier. Though I hope you enjoy. :)

 

The dawning painted the sky in luminous gold and the lone figure looking out to it from the branch of the old tree.

It did not yet reach the bulky forms of the three gorillas watching the prince.

Dane climbed that tree each morning just as the sun would crawl up on the sky, and always chose that particular branch to lie on. Since they made camp in the area, everybody was on their feet almost all the time, and it was especially true to Bryn's heir - after all, in the king's absence, he was leader of the tribe. The time he could spend on that branch in the mornings was a time to catch a breath, to get ready for the day's events, just like now.

Unaware of the signs exchanged between the three figures.

" _If not now... when?!_ " came the impatient words from Urko's hands and Aldus growled at him to stay quiet.

" _Not until I challenge Bryn._ " he signed back.

" _But we have the opportunity now!_ " the youngest, Maximus' hands flew in the air with fury, stressing on the word "now" - however, the two older gorillas hushed him at once.

" _Quiet, son._ " Urko pushed on Maximus' arm, but the younger gorilla didn't calm down. He grunted at his father, his hair standing on end as he glared from Dane to Aldus, his limbs almost trembling in barely contained excitement to finally _do_ something.

Although Urko didn't want him to make a fuss, he was also just as impatient. Since their talk with Aldus earlier, nothing happened. Ever since the human woman, Maria arrived, Aldus seemed... quiet. Docile, even, and Urko didn't like it. Though he said he still wanted to set their plan in motion, they never talked about how - or when.

Aldus wasn't blind to their glares and restless twitches. He liked to think he knew what he was doing and so far, felt that he was in control of the events. Slowly but surely, Bryn's family would either turn against him, or would simply be out of the way by the time he made his challenge. For that, he needed to wait for Bryn to get back on his feet and the timing was now more important than ever. The gorilla leader's hand closed around his hunting knife and he took one last glance at the young chimp blissfully resting on his favorite branch before he signed to his followers to move away. Dane would be dealt with.

Maybe sooner than he thought.

 

* * *

 

Three days. In just three days, a miracle happened.

Not that he was fully healed - far from it, but still, compared to the neverending pain, the hot, oedematous swelling and agonizing fever, Bryn felt like he was freed. Maria warned him constantly that until his fever broke completely and the swelling subsided, they couldn't be sure the medicines worked. She had to warn them, they had to be careful, and tell them antibiotics were a tricky thing and would not bring someone back to health in just one day. Sometimes it gets worse before it gets better. They had to be patient.

Yet, since he came down with the infection, that was the first night Bryn slept through, and the first day when the world wasn't a bubble of pain. His arm ached, and it would for a while, but it was already much easier to bear. Maria told them the wound was deep, the bullet was lodged close to the bone - she had to open up the wound further to get to it safely, though for as long as the lidocaine worked on him, Bryn relaxed through the whole procedure.

Maria wanted to take him to the town. Even though the medical facility was small, it was functioning and she could have operated in a safer, more equipped and sterile environment, Bryn didn't let her take him anywhere. In these fragile times, he couldn't afford to leave the tribe. He knew the others could handle everything without him - as they had done in the past few days -, but his presence was needed to keep the balance and reassure the tribe.

So she did the procedure right there, at the cave, with Ann's help. Although the old female gave up being a healer many, many years ago, she still knew how to remain calm and keep someone secure. The others stood around them and watched Maria work with various instruments and chemicals. The older ones, Thelus and Aldus weren't frightened by these, but Dane and Ney stood with hair standing on end at the strange smells and sharp, cutting tools, the needles being struck - and Ney could hardly stand it, to stay still and accept all these thing would help Bryn...

Or that fact that her mate's eyes never left Maria ever since she appeared back into his life.

Now, three days later, Bryn lay still as Maria re-inserted the plastic tube into the back of his hand, connected to the bag of clear, isotonic liquid. His arm was healing steadily and the pain was less, but he was still weak. Maria was there with him all the time, and would stay until he fully got his strength back, sitting above him like a guardian angel throughout the day.

And they talked. Whenever Bryn was awake, they talked endlessly about all the things that happened in the past twenty years. About his other human friends - how they had to flee Millerton after they were gone. How Maria became a physician at this other town's hospital that was still running. How Rainey became a council member before he retired. How Jess became mute. How Mark lost his first son when a branch snapped under him and he fell.

And Bryn didn't realize until then just how much he missed her voice.

"Alright," Maria smiled once the infusion began, "you know the drill."

Bryn huffed in amusement, rolling his eyes, "Don't move."

"Exactly." the doctor nodded and sat down by his head. Her hand rested on his shoulder and the king didn't mind, "Let it work. You know, back in the day, you would get specified antibiotics. You would heal much faster."

Bryn reached up and squeezed her hand, "No... you did everything. I'm healing... all because of you."

Maria sighed, "I just can't stress it enough... we cannot be sure until you are actually free of all symptoms." she looked around the apes gathered in the cave, "And after that... will you continue your journey?"

"Yes," Thelus answered, "We must not... get into a war that is... not ours."

In the past few days since Maria came, although she knew sign language, she still felt more comfortable talking and thus talked a lot - her speech prompted the apes to speak more as well. Now, however, she sat in silence and Bryn had a good idea why. Just like him, she had enough of wars and fights. She may have been a soldier once - a word he came to loathe -, Maria never fought, even as a medical officer she already retired by the time the virus' spreading became unstoppable. She told him about her life honestly, and Bryn welcomed her into his without question once peace was settled between them.

Such a long, long time ago. Now, it felt like yesterday.

"Did humans... fight each other, too?" it was Dane who asked the question, to which Maria let out a tired laugh and closed her eyes.

"Oh, yes... ever since humans came to be, there were wars." Maria opened her eyes to see all the apes within the cave stare curiously at her, especially Dane, who never met intelligent humans before, with memories before the time of apes, "There wasn't... any time in our history when there wasn't war. Not always in one place, of course... When there was peace on the north, there was war on the south. When there was peace on the south, there was war on the east. Sometimes... it really seems like times of peace are just... breaks in an endless war. There... always were wars and always will be. It is in our nature. And, it seems, in yours, too."

The young prince and Ney were taken aback. Ney felt her fur bristle and her stomach tightened. They, after all, were born and grew up in peace.

"How...?" Ney asked quietly, "How can... there always be war?"

"This world is big." Maria replied calmly, "Much bigger than you think. With many, many people. And it is a rule of nature that when one group grows too big, it will no longer be able to sustain itself. There won't be enough resources... food, mainly. And when that happens, the group either dies out... or starts moving to another place where it can live. If there are others already, there will be fighting. If a group has something the other group wants... food, territory, doesn't matter... they will provoke war. It is something we have learned a long time ago, yet... it happens again and again. And now it is happening to you."

Thelus and Ann glanced at each other while Ney could no longer fight the urge to wrap her arms around herself. It didn't escape her attention how Bryn's hand tightened around Maria's and how she smiled down at him - whenever the human woman moved, Bryn moved, too, as if he was her two hands speaking mute words that only the two of them understood. All that she heard and all that she saw... just pushed her deeper into a darker night.

She felt sick. Unable to look away.

"You see," Maria continued, "there were many... emperors, or generals who didn't stop at one place. Power can be a blinding force. They went on to conquer plenty of land, took their people and sources—"

"Conquer," Thelus grunted, " _That is what their leader calls himself._ Conqueror."

"I see." Maria frowned, "What else do you know about this Conqueror?"

"One of his followers... is our prisoner." Bryn answered this time. His voice was quiet, but didn't sound as hoarse as at his worst, "The ape before the Conqueror... the one who formed tribe... travelled through many land... freed apes everywhere... from humans. Killed them... no matter if they were enemy... or friend."

"And... is it the same now?" the human doctor asked quietly, but her eyes were unfocused as if she was lost deep in thought.

It was Thelus who shook his head slowly, "This new leader... the Conqueror... fights everbody who stands... in the way. Human... or ape."

Silence settled in the cave, and Ney could almost hear her own trembling. Her eyes were on the ground now, leaving her mate, and she took deep breathes. A part of her still struggled with accepting the reality of their situation, and just how close they got to that other tribe that really seemed as ruthless as their prisoner described - something that, according to the human, wasn't anything new. It could happen that somewhere out there, there was an ape who didn't think twice to chase away tribes from their homeland or annihilate them, just to make his own empire.

Just like the humans used to. They really weren't that different after all.

And it was probably chasing them now, too.

"I was thinking..." Maria spoke up, she didn't notice Ney jumping at her voice, "before we left Millerton we were attacked by a group of apes... we held them back... but they weren't the reason we left. Maybe they were apes from this tribe. But it was twenty years ago."

"What was the reason?" that was the first time Aldus spoke, and if Bryn didn't know him for so long, he wouldn't have noticed the subtle but honest concern in his voice.

Maria took a trembling sigh and her eyes met the gorilla's, "You were gone then... Bryn told me it was because of a spring flood, and you later came back, but then... while you weren't there a group of apes came. We thought at first it was you, but they attacked us. We fought back and almost won... but then something attacked them, too. Not soldiers... they were something else. And when we weren't willing to take their side... they drove us out of Millerton."

At that point, Ney hurried out of the cave and Bryn exhaled, the air rumbling in his chest and he closed his eyes. He saw, in clearer moments when his fever wasn't so high, that Ney wasn't well, neither mentally nor physically, but each time his own sickness took over his mind - and now it was in another kind of disarray. His fingers enclosed Maria's hand even tigher and he looked up at her, at his lost and found best friend.

"Which way from here... is Millerton?"

 

* * *

 

Ney was shaking, she was holding her stomach still after the heaving stopped. The mysterious sickness refused to cease, and more worrying was that she couldn't tell what could cause it. She didn't have a fever; it didn't hurt much. She didn't eat anything different than before. The only difference was all the things that were happening around her, the depth of her anxiety and anger that she couldn't direct at anybody.

She and Dane kept organizing the tribe, though there wasn't much else to do than hunt and gather. That was not what worried her - after all, she was queen of this tribe for the longest time beside Bryn. Aldus and his gorillas kept up the defenses, and the trainings were going on. Bryn was healing.

Bryn...

Ney coughed, spitting out the bitter taste from her mouth, and almost jumped when she felt someone touch her back. She shook Aldus' hand off and growled quietly at him, but the elder gorilla wasn't fazed by her weak display. His eyes examined the young queen and he frowned slightly as they lingered on her abdomen for a moment before they met her sharp look.

" _Go away, Aldus!_ " Ney signed and straightened up, she tried to control her trembling as best as she could, " _Who is training the young apes?_ "

Aldus stood straight, too, his features smoothed out, " _Maybe you should let Maria look at you. We can't have Bryn and you sick, too—_ "

Ney tensed up, her hair bristled at the mention of the woman, " _A human won't touch me._ "

The gorilla leader exhaled loudly and his movements became a tad softer, " _Don't be afraid of Maria... she is a good friend. Good healer. Healed me when I broke my leg when I was a youngster._ " He looked back at the cave, " _Though..._ " he seemed to hesitate for a moment before his eyes focused on Ney again, " _she is also part of the past... that Bryn didn't tell you about._ "

Ney frowned, her chest tightened yet again, but before she could have said anything, Aldus continued, "Bryn has... many secrets. _Things weren't so peaceful before you were born._ " his eyes bore into Ney's as he signed, " _Did he tell you... how his brother died?_ "

The queen panted quietly and she waved her hand swiftly, "He told me! Juno and his first family... died from a sickness. _The coughing death._ "

The air rumbled in Aldus' chest as he shook his head slowly, " _No... not Juno. His older brother..._ Tola."

Ney shivered unintentionally. While Bryn could talk endlessly about Juno, he never really talked about Tola. She hardly knew anything about him, to be honest. "Tola... died during the fight... between them and the soldiers. Back in the Mountain Home. Long time ago."

"That is... what he told you...?"

For a moment, just a short moment, her heartbeats were louder in Ney's ears than the world, and so she only just saw the human woman, Maria walk towards them. Aldus turned and walked away slowly, casting one last glance at Ney and exchanged a smile with Maria before he was gone, leaving the two of them alone. Ney's hair stood on end and she hardly resisted baring her fangs at the human when she saw the worried look on her face.

"Ney, how are you feeling?" Maria asked gently, "Bryn told me there was something wrong with—"

Anger bubbled in Ney's chest, her fingers curled into fists. She exhaled through gritted teeth and barked at the woman, "Leave me alone!"

"Please!" Maria turned as Ney stormed past her, "Maybe I can help."

At that, Ney stopped abruptly. She stood there for a moment in silence before she slowly raised her hand to her stomach, her shoulders rising and falling softly as she turned back, her face stone hard with restrained emotions. When she spoke, her voice hissed like the wind before a storm.

"You, human... think you are so much smarter... So, tell... why I cannot be with child?"

Maria looked a little surprised at the question, but then her shoulders slumped and she sighed, "I can't tell that."

"Why?" Ney spat, her tone almost satisfied and she straightened up as she took a step towards Maria to mock her, "Maybe you humans... not so smart after all."

"Look... I cannot tell, because this is a very... complicated issue. It can have a number of reasons why you can't get pregnant. I... many examinations are needed to find out what's wrong. Do you understand that?"

Ney turned away, her trembling threatened to return. She almost let her eyes fill up with tears when the human spoke again, "What we can do is... I ask you some questions. We may not find out the problem, but it may help... guide us. If you say yes."

The young queen nodded numbly and they sat down beside a fallen tree trunk. Maria was mindful to keep some distance between them and her voice was quiet and careful when she asked her first question, "Okay... do you know how old you are?"

Ney couldn't decide to laugh out loud at the simple query, or to find it almost insulting, "Sixteen summers."

"Alright. And when did you first have your period?"

At that, Ney frowned in confusion, but when Maria explained it meant her first blood, warmth rushed to her face and she almost didn't answer. However, the human was a female and a healer - and if all these things helped, then so be it, "For... for seven summers."

"And how long have you been... mates with Bryn?"

"Six..."

"Okay. Do your cycles always come when they should?" Ney nodded slowly, "Do you remember anything... that was not normal?" and at that, she shook her head.

"Alright. What I will ask next might be... a little uncomfortable. When you and Bryn are together... can he always..." Maria made a few signs to explain what she meant and anger flared up in the young chimp once more.

"I can... _satisfy_ my mate." she spat and huffed and almost stood up, but Maria raised her hand to quiet her.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I only ask because there are some cases when it is not the woman... not the female, but rather the male who has a problem. And Bryn is much older now. But we can't tell that either unless he is examined, too. Unless you both are thoroughly examined... do you understand now why it's difficult? Why I can't simply tell just why you can't seem to have a child? There are many, many illnesses or disorders that can do that. But if your cycles are normal, you don't have unusual pains during them or during sex, then it may be something that is more hidden."

Ney pulled up her knees and folded her arms over them. It was almost, almost too much - but then the next question came and she had to get lost in dark clouds of memories yet again.

"Were you... or did you have any illnesses? Any serious illnesses in the past that could have affected..."

She had. Now that she thought of it, Ney remembered once, during a harsh winter, when she was a teenager, barely a young adult, many months before Bryn started courting her, she came down with a disease that swept her off her feet. She had great pain that started in her lower abdomen and spread all over her stomach and waist. She lost blood and developed a serious fever - it took many days and many tries from the healers, from medicines through herbal baths to simply drinking and resting a lot, to finally break the fever and for the pain to stop.

She healed and never had that sickness again. She healed... at least, she thought she did.

Ney tried to explain this all to the best of her abilities, and the human doctor seemed to understand and nodded softly. There was something in her eyes, something that was close to a carefully veiled pity that was the result of years and years of practice.

"Look, Ney... I don't say that was the cause. It could be. I have a guess what that sickness could be, but we can't be sure. As I said—"

"Is it... something wrong with me?" the young queen whispered, her breathing became more rapid.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. If only you could come with me to the town. I'd be able to examine you there. Bryn, too. Maybe it is something that can be treated. We don't have as much as we used to before the Flu, but if you want... we could find out what's the problem. And what's causing you to be sick now. Although I think—"

However, Ney's expression changed. Her face lit up and her body tensed when she turned suddenly, "I... I'm sick for... for days now. And my blood... didn't come. Maybe...?"

Maria was surprised, "It should have come by now?"

Ney nodded, but the excitement she felt she couldn't see on the human doctor and her smile faded.

"Well... I can examine you now, if you... agree to it."

She did, though Ney struggled to remain still and bear the woman's touch. Her fur bristled and as she sat up, she was met with that same pity, that understanding, too understanding look Maria gave her earlier - something that made her feel sick again.

"While I can't be sure..." Maria started, and Ney closed her eyes, "I don't think you are pregnant. Bryn told me... and I can see that you are very stressed now, and if this stress and anxiety... this fear and nervousness is there for a long time, it can cause symptoms that you have now. It can cause your blood to be late or miss it. And, since you don't have a fever or anything else, there may be nothing wrong with your stomach either... it might just be nervous vomiting."

By that time, Ney could hardly hear her. Her chest was heaving and her body shook, she huffed as she slapped the human woman's hand from her arm that was meant to comfort her.

"Don't touch me..." she growled, but the first teardrop already streamed down her dark face.

"Ney... this doesn't mean—"

"Go away!" she yelled hoarsely and she jumped to her feet, hair standing on end and Maria just nodded, she got up and walked backed to the cave without another word.

The Queen of the Mountain collapsed back on the tree trunk, her ragged breathes filling her ears and the piercing heartbeats her whole world. She buried her face in her hands and didn't even try to stop the tears. The air around her felt freezing and it was mute, even the sun's warming rays couldn't comfort her in that dark and bitter coldness that was the prison of her heart.

 

* * *

 

Camila had been Thelus' mate for seasons that she lost count of, and to her the most prominent thing about him was his absence.

Thelus had been Bryn's advisor for years when they became mates and of course, Camila knew his position made him a high-ranking and important member of the tribe. She knew that by agreeing to be his mate, she agreed to the leap in rank and the responsibilities, too - and to the fact that Thelus' place was beside Bryn and the royal family first and foremost. His many duties, some that he shared with her as well, took most of his time.

She thought that would change when they learned she was pregnant with their first child. The child came late - they could have been grandparents by now. Nevertheless, they were happy and they both thought this new baby would get them closer together than ever before.

Then they found the bonobo warrior Minar, the attack came and now, Thelus spent most of his time next to their sick king. Only at nights was he there with her in their makeshift nest. It came at possibly the worst time, as the birth grew near, and Thelus barely had time to continue feeding their prisoner, something he took upon himself, something that Camila took over in his absence.

Something that was still uneasy for her. Not to interact with the prisoner himself - the more time she spent talking to him, the more she was reminded of their own youngsters with a gun forced into their hands - but the threat he represented. That threat he could have brought upon them, upon their unborn child.

Camila heaved a sigh as she tore her gaze from the cave where Bryn rested and turned back to Pete, the young chimpanzee from the enemy tribe, who accepted the fruits without a word. He seemed to be grateful for every bite and much calmer than he was before, and Camila couldn't help feel sorry for him a little, but just a little. Her mind and her heart were elsewhere. In places she couldn't go to, with those she couldn't be with.

"When will we..." started the prisoner, Pete, but he quickly corrected himself, "When will you... go on with the journey?"

"Our king is healing." Camila didn't look at him, she absently put a hand on her round belly, "We will... soon."

"I hope... they don't find you. Your king is better." at that, Camila did look into the eyes of the young male - and all she could see was honesty. Yes, she knew they were lucky. Bryn kept them out of harm's way as much as he could. The question was how long he could keep it up still.

A mild wave of pain trembled through Camila's abdomen and she frowned. She felt these small aches since the morning, but it surely couldn't be that yet. She looked towards the cave, again, to see Thelus and Dane finally emerge. At last, she thought, but before she made her way over to him, she nodded towards Pete with the first flicker of respect within her and left to meet her missing mate, missing his embrace and wishing, truly, that like Bryn, all things would heal.

Pete watched them and couldn't help a faint, sad smile as he thought of his father and lost mother, and he, too, wished - for this life instead.

 

* * *

 

"There... a few more days and it will be much better." Maria said as she finished re-dressing the wound on Bryn's arm.

The king watched her work and watched her face, focused on the task, marred by time long past, but still the same face he hated once and came to love like any ape he called a dear friend. The fire burned beside them and soon that was their only source of light as outside the sun slowly went down. The flames reflected in Maria's eyes and her smile when she leaned back and he smiled, too and closed his eyes as her hand came to caress his face gently, leaning into the soft fingers of the human woman.

Then she withdrew and sighed, "Can I ask you something, Bryn?"

The old chimp was surprised, but he nodded and Maria's face grew serious, "You told me about Cassia... and I know now how old Ney was when you two became mates. You are... still searching for her, aren't you?"

Bryn heaved a deep breath, "Oaka..."

Maria nodded and Bryn just lowered his head. For a long moment, there was silence between them before the king spoke again, "I... imagine... if she was still here... we could grow old together. Kanj would be king now. We... would have more children... grandchildren, and their children... She would be... mother of a king. Now I see you, and... all memories..." he shook his head, "So many summers and winters... and they will not leave me."

"Bryn... you still have this family and friends who will not leave you either. And they are here now." Maria sighed again, "I admit, it was hard to believe when you told me what happened. Juno had the purest heart. And Oaka was always a strong woman... I'm sure she was a great queen, too. She welcomed us with open arms when we went to you. To make our peace official."

Maria remembered that day well. A week after the final battle with the soldiers, Jess, Rainey, Mark and her went to the mountain where the apes resided and brought some food with them to properly thank them for their help. She remembered Bryn and his family, Juno and Oaka with little Kanj in her arms walk out to them. She remembered how they hesitated and how scared Juno looked still, but eventually, there among the snowy rocks and trees, they made their peace with each other. Maria remembered that after Bryn, Oaka went up to them and they touched hands, and she looked truly happy then. After that, whenever they needed something, the other would be there to help and give. The first time they opened Millerton's gate to the apes was a moment almost historic to the people there.

Maria sometimes wondered if there were other towns or communities where humans and apes lived together, or at least co-existed in peace next to each other like they did. This world was big, after all, and full of countless opportunities. Maybe it was possible to achieve the peace all sides longed for. And maybe even more.

Bryn smiled at the memory, too, and nodded. Oaka was a true mediator, and her one word could decide battles inside Bryn's mind. He couldn't deny, not to himself or Maria, that she never left him and both in Cassia and Ney he saw something that resembled her. He eventually lost his dear Cassia for Dane - and Ney was getting farther away from him.

"So, maybe," Maria continued, "you should pay more attention to the present. And those who are still here with you."

"I know." Bryn murmured and he reached up slowly to tuck her hair behind her ear tenderly, his calloused fingers traced the soft skin before he lowered his arm, "But I don't want to forget... I am... happy you're here."

Maria smiled, but then she followed Bryn's eyes and they saw Ney standing at the cave's mouth, her whole posture tense and her features hardened. The tears from the afternoon dried now and Maria stood with her bag to leave them - she had to get back to the town before it would be totally dark anyway. Ney cast her only a fleeting glance before she slowly walked up to Bryn who was now sitting with his back to the cave wall. The queen kneeled down before her mate and seemed to search his face from a distance that Bryn couldn't reach.

And he was taken aback when Ney finally decided to speak.

"Tell me... what happened... to Tola."

...

Ney closed her eyes and pushed her lips together, breathing deeply through her nose. Her hands were closing into fists without her realizing and a single teardrop rolled down her face after Bryn finished telling her the truth. She truly didn't think it would hurt so much. She truly didn't think that the one she loved as a mate for all these years could make her live in a lie - she didn't think he would feel so much like a stranger.

And she never thought so much pain and fury could whirl around inside her heart, one that, once set free, could destroy everything they built up.

When her hand struck Bryn in the face, it felt like he was struck with icy shards. Bryn could almost taste blood, but he couldn't blame her, couldn't feel angry. He turned back to see his queen stand slowly, with a fire burning in her eyes that he had never seen before, and she walked away, leaving him all alone inside the cave.

In the cold bitterness of his own guilt.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Dane's head was still buzzing. Back in the evening when he returned to the cave to find his father alone, he told him the reason and finally confessed to him as well. The young prince tried to understand how his beloved father could go against one of their sacred laws and kill his own brother, tried to understand the reason, but he couldn't shake off the shock and repulsion at first.

They talked through the night, perhaps the first time they really talked. Bryn told him about his old tribe and Koba - how his mother and father were killed, how the soldiers came, and how the thirst for war clouded Tola's mind. It wasn't hard to imagine now that the same was happening to that other ape that called himself the Conqueror, yet, it was almost impossible to come to terms with how different his father's life was before he was born. As if Bryn lived two different lives - and both were a part of him.

He remembered Aldus' words. Like father, like son - and he understood now. They were both killers. Dane killed that stranger chimp to protect the tribe, and Bryn killed his own blood to do the same back then. Were they really that different after all? Could he really be angry with his father for a sin he himself had committed?

Dane needed the quiet of the morning sun and he chose the tree to rest on that he always chose. His mind was overflowing with thoughts and emotions and he almost didn't notice at first that something felt strange as he climbed the branches he climbed many times before and settled down on his usual spot, from where he could see the sun come up and bathe the land in light. Nothing could define serenity more than the dawning and he leaned back on the branch to give himself to it fully.

The prince took a deep breath and just as he closed his eyes, the branch under him snapped.

And the wood that held him broke and fell with him in the blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the thing.
> 
> "New" characters:
> 
> \- Camila, Thelus' mate: though she appeared before it is only here I gave her a name, at least to remind everyone that she and Pete are still there. The original Camila only appeared in comics and she was a councilor along with Zaius.
> 
> \- Maximus: he appeared in the first chapter for a short glance, he is a guard and Urko's son.
> 
> Cornelius and the others will come back in the next chapter. Until then, I appreciate the feedback. :)


End file.
